Life Altering Magic
by fan.f.freak
Summary: Hermione is thrown back into time. The year is 1944 and there she meets the bane of the wizarding world, Lord Voldemort or rather Tom Riddle. Can she change the situation for greater good. later accompanied by the three Malfoys and Sirius Black
1. Chapter 1

**ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE BELONGS TO LADY ROWLING. I'M JUST AN ADMIRER WHO OFTEN FANTASIZES…..!**

**CHAPTER ONE: CHOICES AND NEW BEGINNINGS.**

It all began with choice… a choice given to a man on the brink of losing everything… a choice given by Light to Dark… a choice which marked a new beginning… a choice given by Albus Dumbledore to Draco Malfoy on that fateful night, where young Malfoy was supposed to kill the Headmaster.

Draco was always taught by his father that this world would be a better place if all the muggles and mudbloods would be removed. But recently when, his father was subdued by the Dark Lord, and his mother was constantly tortured by the Cruciatus Curse, Draco had no choice but to rethink his beliefs.

If the Dark Lord was torturing the purebloods and didn't hesitate to kill them, then it only meant that Lord Voldemort never gave any crap about the pureblood notion that he was running his campaign on. He was, after all, the Dark Lord who wanted to boss around the world and claim it to be his.

This opened Draco's eyes and he thought, that maybe, they all were backing the wrong side. As far as he knew, Dumbledore might be an old coot but he never killed and, Draco admitted grudgingly, did greater deeds and worked for the welfare of the wizarding world. He decided that it was time for a terror free world.

He accepted Dumbledore's offer that night, unknown to the fact that a boy with a certain lightening shaped scar was a witness to all this, because the moment he chose to change alliances, the door opened to reveal his fellow death eaters, and very soon the old Headmaster was killed by Draco's old Potions Master.

Draco watched with disbelief the entire scene and he somehow was left behind as he saw his aunt cackling madly. His entire promise was wasted, now there was no one who knew that he wanted to change sides. His last hope had tumbled down the astronomy tower, with a ruthless surety that the savior of the world was gone… and now there was no one who could save them.

Draco, never knew how his knees gave out, but he was kneeling at the top of the astronomy tower and the thoughts of this last term came into his mind… _he was being branded by the dark mark in the big ceremony, going to Borgin and Burkes, being given the task by the Dark Lord himself, watching the snakelike face with no nose and slit like pupils and the bright red eyes that flashed with pleasure as he tortured Lucius Malfoy, imperiousing Madame Rosemerta and the incident with Katie Bell, his fight with Potter where he was almost killed, then finally he was successful with the Vanishing Cabinet, the hope he had for the first time since this all started as Dumbledore gave him a lifeline but all been snatched away mercilessly as he saw Dumbledore fall…_

Tears were falling down his face and a gut wrenching sob escaped him as he once again felt all that dread, that has been consuming him envelop him once again. He had nothing left now… Draco was cocooned in his grief and dread that he didn't notice the rustlings behind him.

Harry Potter had heard each and everything… though the fact that Dumbledore was killed had numbed his already frozen heart he couldn't put aside the fact that Malfoy had switched sides, rather than killing Dumbledore. His suspicions were confirmed when Malfoy had shown Dumbledore his mark. Harry closed his eyes, but the pain wouldn't go. Pain was a part of him, pain was what he was made of, but this switch had somehow proved Dumbledore's word… "_There is always good behind evil"_. No matter what, this was Dumbledore's last wish, and he would sure enough carry it out. Harry removed his cloak, and stood behind Malfoy.

"Malfoy" he said in an expressionless voice.

Malfoy turned around with his wand raised, and his eyes widened as he saw Harry standing there with his wand raised.

"I didn't kill-"he started but was cut off.

"I know. I heard everything. There is no time. Take this cloak, and fetch your parents. You will be given what you want." Harry said holding out his arm with cloak in it. Malfoy was looking at him with suspicion.

"Why?" he said forcefully, loathe taking Harry's help.

"Because it's right. Hurry up, I know Voldemort is somewhere near, so he wouldn't be watching your parents. Take them and go to _number twelve grimmauld place, London. It's the headquarters of the Order of Phoenix._ We will meet there." Harry said and Malfoy took the cloak but Harry didn't let the cloak go. Malfoy looked at him stonily.

"This is your chance Malfoy; don't ruin it by changing ranks again." Harry said with a hard expression. Malfoys were very proud people but the curt nod he gave Harry might be considered as a thank you. From there the two hurried down and parted ways… Harry to fight and Malfoy to rescue his parents, thus beginning a new alliance with the Light and marking the betrayal with the Dark.

- To say that everyone was shocked would be the understatement of the millennium. The Malfoys were with Voldemort ever since the commencement of The Knights of Walpurgis, but nobody in their wildest dreams would have thought that they would abandon, or rather leave Voldemort's inner circle because they saw Light.

After Dumbledore's funeral, each and every member of the Order save Harry came to Grimmauld Place, for questioning the Malfoys. Technically, the elders were responsible for the ongoing of the Order and its mission but it was Harry who had the reigns now. He told the Kingsley, Minerva, Lupin and Mr. Weasley about Malfoy and their chosen path and they decided to check them thoroughly. After veritaserum and an unbreakable vow later, the Malfoys were the Order members.

It was clear that the Weasleys hated Malfoys and vice versa, but now that they were together on the same side, everyone had put aside their grudge saving a few .

Hermione came down after her nap to find voices, angry voices coming from kitchen. She quickly went over there to find Ron purple in the face shouting at a very livid looking Draco, who was also unnaturally pink in the face.

"ONCE A DEATH EATER ALWAYS A DEATH EATER… YOU THINK WE DON'T EXPECT YOU TO TURN BACK ON US. YOU ARE JUST A COWARD WHO CAME TO OUR SIDE BECAUSE YOU KNEW WE WERE GAINING POWER OVER THE DARK" Ron bellowed.

"Oh please. I really don't give a damn about what you think." Sneered Draco.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE. YOU SHOULD JUST SHOVE IT UP YOUR….-"

"STOP IT" screamed Hermione at the top of her voice, and both of them looked at her like she was a vampire.

"Are you both bloody insane. Can't you just give it a rest?" she asked furiously.

"But he...he-"spluttered Ron

"I don't care who started it. You both should know your places." She said taking a step towards both of them and turned on Ron.

"Aren't you supposed to help? And what are you doing… fighting like petulant children." Hermione yelled at the top of her voice and Ron grew purple in face with anger.

"Are you forgetting that they used to call you mudblood every opportunity they got?" he demanded. All three of them were unaware of the fact, that every inhabitant of number twelve grimmauld place was by now assembled in the kitchen watching them, but not interfering. Lucius was looking stony, Narcissa was looking with sadness in her face, Remus and Tonks were wearing frowns, Molly and Arthur were looking very astounded, the Weasley kids were looking troubled as to support whom, but the one who showed any favor as to what Hermione was saying was the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter.

'Yes Ronald. I never did forget, but the fact is that they '_used to'_. They are on our sides. We are together whether you like it or not. Accept the fact that Malfoys joined us before the downfall of Voldemort." There was collective intake of breath in the kitchen but nobody paid any attention.

"In case you haven't noticed, let me remind you, Draco and Lucius have proved themselves by joining the guard while bringing Harry, and they were also hurt. They are now Voldemort's number one priority, because they betrayed him. Does this not tell you anything?" she demanded looking demented. She was actually very pissed off and to top it off hearing Ron say that every time was getting to her. It was after these fourteen days that she blew her top. Ron looked quite scared.

"Narcissa has been nothing but helpful, healing wounds, taking care of Order matters and helping Molly. This is war and if you keep turning on the ones on your side then we will lose." She screamed and immediate silence was followed by her statement.

"She is right." Said Harry and all three heads whipped to him and for the first time they noticed their audience.

"Ron, this is the time to join forces not suspect them. No matter how they have been in the past, the Malfoys are now with us. Accept it." Said Harry and Hermione threw him a grateful glance. Finally this gibberish would end, she thought.

Everybody nodded their consent and Ron gave one loathsome glare to Malfoy and stalked out of the room. Some things are never going to change she thought, and looked at Harry. She knew that there too much poison between Malfoys and Weasleys but if the other Weasleys could leave all that behind them, then so could Ron, but he was rather extra thick skulled than the others, Hermione thought with a glimmer of amusement.

"How I wish I could just erase the whole complication." Hermione said with passion. Each and every fiber of her being wishing for it to be true.

"I know and I can understand what you mean." Said Harry somberly placing a hand on her shoulder as he watched everyone file out of the room one by one.

But little did Hermione knew that the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black was the home to many dark but brilliant witches and wizards, who have left their signature on the house, and as soon as she wished, her words invoked the magic that had been stored in the very foundations. Soon very soon, she would be granted what she wished for and there would be nothing stopping her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW PLOT. NO TIME TURNER, NO SPELL OR CHARM BUT ANCIENT MAGIC AND HERMIONE IS THROWN BACK TO THE ROOT OF HER PROBLEM.**

**TIME TRAVEL WILL BE IN NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE DO REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: LESSONS AND BONDS**

It was the last that anybody fought, verbally and physically. An unspeakable truce existed between the ex-rivals. If someone would have come to Hermione in her sixth year and said that the Order would be staying with Malfoys peacefully, she would have laughed in their face and told them to get their heads checked, but now it was happening.

Harry decided to keep the information about horcruxes from the Order members, because he thought that Dumbledore left it only for him to solve alone, which meant that Hermione and Harry often had heated discussion on this topic. But try as might as she could, Hermione couldn't bring Harry to take others help. Hermione believed that the others might have knowledge that could lead them towards potential horcruxes, but Harry, being his stubborn self, refused flat out.

Draco and Hermione to everyone's surprise went along quite well, and much more surprising thing was that the elder Malfoys didn't look at her as the '_mudblood'_ which they thought should have been removed from the wizarding world. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Harry and Hermione were the first ones who stood up in their defense and treated them with respect, which they earned by leaving Voldemort and joined their ranks, and in process risking their lives. Harry once confided in Hermione that maybe it was wrong for him to be polite to the Malfoys because ever since they saw each other, they wanted the other one dead, but Hermione explained to him that remorse and forgiveness were the Order's strength. They quarreled some more about it but only one sentence stopped Harry in his tirade.

"Dumbledore would have given them second chance." And just like that the argument was over.

Things were fine, and soon it was the day for Bill's and Fleur's wedding. The Weasleys would be as themselves but the main thing was for Malfoys, Harry and Hermione to be undercover, so they decided to go as a family. Platinum blond and jet black was out so they all went with Hermione's hair color. Glamour charms were put on and soon five people were standing in the meadow where the marquee was erected, near the Burrow.

Lucius strode over to them with Arthur and inspected the 'kids'; Harry, Draco and Hermione.

"Perfect! Nobody would recognize them or you" said Arthur in appreciation and Lucius gave his trademark smirk.

"you may either want to really smile or not at all, because you smirk gives you away, even if you have caramel hair and brown eyes." Said a gentle voice and they all turned to see Andromeda Tonks coming over to them. Andy as called by everyone was more than happy at having her sister and her family back, and was a constant fixture at the Grimmauld Place.

"Hello Dromeda." Said Narcissa engulfing Andy in a hug.

"She's right actually. You should not smile at all." Observed Hermione with a frown and Lucius scowled.

"That's beside the point…-"

"Its not. You know Lucius, it is quite easy. Take a deep breath and let your expressions go while you exhale because if any Death Eater come here then, they would recognize you in an instant glamour charm or not, because you'll be staring everyone down the length of your nose." She smiled sweetly at him and he clenched his teeth before becoming impassive. Hermione sniggered and saw Harry doing the same thing. But what caught Hermione's attention was that Draco was sporting the same smirk.

"You may want to wipe yours too." She said and immediately he scowled.

"enough." Growled Lucius and everyone focused on him. "Now, I'm Aristodemos Prewett, and my wife is Carina, you…" he said looking at Draco "are Evander, and you…" he said turning to Harry "are Leander and you…" he said turning to Hermione finally and his eyes were shining with mirth. "Are Lucina. We are from Molly's side. You both are twins," he said pointing both the boys and continued, missing the incredulous expression on the 'kids' faces. "And we all live in France. If someone asks about your accent say we moved when you were eleven and you are privately tutored. If the need arises don't think anything but apparate directly on the first steps of the Black House. Understood?" he said surveying each face seriously.

"We are twins?" asked Harry and Draco simultaneously but Hermione was far busy mulling over another fact.

"You named me after yourself?" she asked incredulously, and was awarded with the signature smirk.

"Of course. After all you are my youngest and most dearest." He said laughing and for the first time Hermione and Harry and also the Weasleys saw Lucius looking carefree and not some snooty old rich owner of a manor and large estate, who used to be Voldemort's right hand man.

"Wow. Never knew you had sense of humor." Hermione muttered and looked away to find Narcissa and Andromeda watching them with amusement. She walked over to them, at least till Ginny came she would stand with them.

"Ah dear. Don't be offended." Said Andy and Hermione gave her a small smile.

"Where is Tonks?" she asked and Andy shook her head exasperatedly.

"She left with Remus but I guess they might have been caught into something." She said and looked around.

After living as the bad guys and torturing people verbally as well as physically, the Malfoys were standing between the people they once thought were beneath them. They might have courage after all and some heart, Hermione thought.

And soon enough, the wedding started and went without a hitch. Drinks were passing and everyone was dancing. Nobody questioned the five Prewetts, not even the bride's French cousins. Hermione was dancing with Ron and laughing at his antics regarding Viktor Krum. From the corner of her eyes she saw two equally tall caramel heads and turned her head to see Draco and Harry talking to Ron's Great aunt Muriel. But what caught her attention was that both of their faces were looking mutinous and their knuckle were white where they were gripping the table. Seriously, what are they about to start a fight on? She wondered.

"Ron, I think we should see what's happening." But no sooner had the words escaped her mouth silver light came soaring and landed on the dance floor taking the shape of a lynx. It opened its mouth and spoke in Kingsley's voice. "_Scrimgeour is dead. The ministry has fallen. They are coming." _ A stunned silent second later there was uproar. Black cloaked figures apparated between them and Hermione heard the cries of "_protego" _on every side but they were given their instructions quite clearly so she quickly took out her wand and disentangled herself from Ron. As if a magnet was pulling them, she caught Draco and Harry's eyes and nodded and with a pop and the familiar feeling of being suffocated she apparated just on the steps of Grimmauld Place.

Hermione opened the door quickly, and stumbled in, to be followed by Draco, Harry, Narcissa and Lucius, Andy and Ted, Remus and Tonks.

"Bloody hell" exclaimed Hermione.

"The ministry has fallen?" asked Andy disbelievingly.

"It is sooner than expected." Muttered Lucius pacing.

"They broke the protective charms." Said Ted looking at the house carefully.

"This house is safe. They can't access the place, unless we give them the location." Said Remus calmly but anyone could tell that he was severely shaken.

"Scrimgeour is dead." Said Harry in a flat tone. Hermione looked at him sharply, and she could see the grief mingled with gratitude, in his eyes.

"He didn't give us away." She whispered and abruptly everyone stopped.

"The Dark Lord will not stop now. He has the Ministry under control and now he won't stop until he has Harry." Said Draco. Hermione was shocked that Draco was calling Harry by his given name but this was not the time to ponder over such things. The tension in the room was so thick that you could have stuck a knife, and it wouldn't have fallen.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked the question which was bubbling up inside Hermione.

"We can't do anything, besides stay where we are." Said Lucius with a mirthless laugh making him his former self. "The Dark Lord will wait, and when you think that he won't attack, that is when he will strike and believe me, nobody would be able to stop him."

"Just like he did with the Ministry." Supplied Remus nodding at what Lucius was saying.

"But we cannot sit here forever. At one point of time we will have to fight." Harry said angrily at the thought of hiding away in the hole.

"Of course we will. But only when he strikes. First rule: never strike until the enemy does." Said Lucius and Hermione had to agree with him.

"But what the hell are we going to do all this time. We cannot just sit and twiddle our thumbs doing nothing." Harry said in a very feeble attempt to control his anger.

Silence.

Harry had a point, Hermione thought. They had horcruxes to find and that could not be done sitting in this house. They would have to tell some of them so that they could get as much help as they could and Lucius and Remus are just the perfect candidates.

Hermione began pacing and everyone was busy analyzing the situation. It was funny, that Walburga's portrait also remained silent along with the others. How in the name of Godric Gryffindor, were they suppose to sit in the house, defenseless without any proper training, and fight Voldemort when the time come? How? And then abruptly, she came to a halt as an idea began forming in her mind. Defenseless… yes.

"I have an idea." She said and everybody turned towards her. Some skeptical, and some alert.

"We stay here away from His eyes, and also work something."

"No Hermione. I won't allow it." Said Harry immediately.

"Harry, come on. Think. We have no other hope. Maybe we have means by which we could finally succeed, after all this is what we all want, isn't it? Don't we all want him dead?"

"Of course we do Hermione… but…-"

"No, Harry."

"Dumbledore asked me never to tell anyone other than Ron and you."

"Dumbledore never knew how the situation would be. Besides, the time is gone. We have very less time and we are very far from the desired result, and let me remind you Dumbledore left us no other option." Hermione knew it was wrong to talk about deceased that way, but Dumbledore had truly left them just with questions. In short they were in pickle. They could certainly use Remus's insight and Lucius' knowledge. Harry looked contrite but the flickers in his eyes told Hermione that he too was thinking that Hermione was right, but was battling with himself.

"Are you sure?" he finally asked. Hermione smiled grimly. And then silver light flew through the window and materialized in a weasel and said in Arthur's voice. "_Family safe. Being watched do not reply" _and everyone took in a breath they didn't realize they were holding. Narcissa, Andy and Tonks all laughed shakily and hugged their husbands in relief, which was also prevalent on Remus, Ted, Lucius, Draco, Harry and Hermione's face.

"Now what do you think Harry. Ron would not be able to be in contact and neither will anyone else. It's only you and me and we both know that it's time to act." She said and Harry surveyed each and every face in the hall. It was very weird that they were having this conversation standing in the hallway with everyone present. But the surprising fact was nobody interfered, not even Draco. Guess, they also think what we are talking is very important, she mused offhandedly.

Suddenly Harry clutched his scar and he bent forward. Draco and Hermione caught him before he fell and then stared in his eyes which had a glassy look. Hermione was frightened. What if it was Voldemort who was looking at them? What if he knew where they were?

"Harry, Harry… get up. Harry!" and then suddenly he blinked and looked around to see people standing over him.

"He is very angry. He is punishing ruthlessly." And Malfoys shivered having taken the brunt themselves.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked frantically, checking him closely, looking for any signs of Voldemort.

"Yes Hermione." And then Hermione took him in a hug, nearly cracking his ribs.

"It's alright Hermione, and I think you are right. I guess it's time we could use some help." He whispered in her ear, and she pulled back to smile at him.

"Well, then what are we waiting for." She turned and looked at the standing people.

"Let's go into the kitchen." Suggested Narcissa, and everyone followed her into the kitchen. Once everyone was seated Hermione began.

"Last year we discovered that there are certain ways to prevent death." Silence "and we know that Vol…-"suddenly two men hissed simultaneously and grabbed their left hands with their right ones. Hermione looked at them with wide eyes.

"He's calling you?"

"No, but I presume he has cursed his name with the taboo. It is what he did the last time to track the people who defied him by saying his name." said Lucius.

"He tabooed his name?" Hermione asked incredulously. Wow, the guy was seriously insane.

"yes." Said Draco rubbing his hand over his burning black mark. Hermione repressed a shiver and looked over to see everyone looking either disgusted or alert at this new piece of information.

"I guess we will have to call him You-Know-Who" said Ted.

"Or we could call him Tom" said Harry with a smirk worthy of a Malfoy. The glamour charm wasn't lifted so when she saw Draco and Harry smirking at each other in comradeship, she was a little bit spooked. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter would be agreeing with each other?

"Tom, definitely." Said Draco with glee but somewhere in there was bitterness hidden.

"There is one thing that Tom is afraid of, and it is death." Harry said resuming the discussion. Everyone nodded thoughtfully at that. If anyone who would come and see, would be shocked as to what a strange party they make.

"And believe me Tom took measures to defy death. He made himself invincible by making insurance policies." Said Harry bitterly and Hermione continued, thinking not to keep them in suspense.

"He made horcruxes," she told them bluntly and the reaction was immediate. Remus, Tonks and Ted froze, Andy and Narcissa gasped and put hands over their heart, Draco's eyes bulged, but what interested Hermione was that Lucius frowned. Well, them knowing what horcruxes were…well…shocking, but she compromised with the fact that they all had to face the wrath of dark arts at some point of their lives.

"Horcruxes? You mean he made more than one?" asked Lucius as if not believing.

"yes." Supplied Harry and still he frowned.

"Impossible. I mean he is the Dark Lord but that has to be impossible."

"No, it is not." Hermione said irritated. "Do you remember the diary?" she asked somewhat angry and immediately his face smoothed into a mask of shame. He quickly altered his expression into an impassive mask but the shame remained in his eyes and that was what kept Harry, Hermione and Remus from Crucio'ing him.

"That was a Horcrux?" he asked somewhat horrified.

"Yes." Harry replied in a clipped voice. Ginny was a touchy issue with him.

"How many more are there?" asked Draco faintly.

"He made six horcruxes. Diary is destroyed, and so is the Gaunt ring. The remaining left are, Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw's some artifact, and Nagini." Said Hermione. Many people in the kitchen were looking nauseous at this. There was silence for some time.

"he made a snake his Horcrux?" whispered Andy positively green and they both nodded at her.

"You have been told this by Albus."Remus said. It was not a question. He was merely stating a fact.

"Yes. He knew that the ring was cursed, and he wanted to leave this information with someone else, who could help him bring down."

"You are correct. We can help. We will think of all the locations where the Dark Lord could have stowed away his soul." Said Lucius with conviction. And then everyone began their discussion, every one voicing their thoughts and debating. It all came to an end after two hours and everyone was more than ready to let their mind shut down and get proper rest. After all, thinking about the Dark Lord made your mind go haywire.

"There is one more thing I wanted to ask of you." Hermione said looking at Lucius, Remus and Ted, but mainly focusing upon Lucius.

"its just that we really don't fancy seeing ourselves surrounded by Death Eaters and throwing at them what we commonly use in the school corridors. We want you to train us. Even the dark stuff." She looked at Harry and was surprised to see him nodding. Oh boy and here I thought that he would skin me alive for even uttering the foul words, she thought.

"It really is necessary. I want to beat him at his own game." Harry said with passion.

Lucius and Remus exchanged a glance.

"Are you sure?" asked Remus looking quite serious. Both Harry and Hermione just nodded.

"If you are sure then I guess, Lucius can train you with Dark Arts and I can teach you wandless magic. But I think you should also learn legilimency and occlumency." Hermione thought, of course, why didn't I think of it. Wandless magic is a must, and so is shielding and penetrating mind.

"Don't worry, I'll teach them legilimency and occlumency." Said Ted.

"I forgot. He is a genius at that." And so it was decided. We were teaming up with the most bizarre teachers for things we never thought, one could even go as far as saying despised that stuff, but here we are asking people to teach us those very things. It was then when Lucius Malfoy looked at her with worry, determination, and protectiveness, when she was truly aware of the fact that they were in a war because only such circumstances could have brought them all together. In face of a common enemy, the others unite, and thus bonds between them are created.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HOPE YOU LIKE WHERE THE STORY IS GOING. LET ME CLEAR A FEW THINGS… IN MANY TOM/HERMIONE FICS, I'VE SEEN THAT HERMIONE KNOWS DARK MAGIC BUT IT ISNT SHOWN HOW SHE COMES TO KNOW SUCH DANGEROUS STUFF… SO I THINK LUCIUS TEACHING HER WOULD ACTUALLY BE MORE SUITABLE THAN HER READING BOOKS AND PRACTICING.**

**WANDLESS MAGIC IS NECESSARY BECAUSE TOM RIDDLE WOULD BE FAR ACCOMPLISHED AND WE DON'T WANT OUR HERMIONE TO BE VULNERABLE.**

**I'M NOT SURE BUT MAYBE SNAPE WOULD FEATURE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE DO REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED, THANKS.**

_**Drizzle Me Some Drake: THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR REVIEW. IT MEANS A LOT AND I DO AGREE WITH YOU ABOUT HERMIONE BEING A VERY STRONG CHARACTER. ALWAYS HAVE LOVED HER. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING.**_

_**13Nyx13: THANKS FOR THE LOVELY REVIEW. YOU'LL BE SURPRISED AT WHAT THE MALFOYS WILL BE DOING IN THIS STORY AND BELIEVE ME YOU ARE GOING TO ENJOY IT. THANKS AGAIN AND PLEASE DO KEEP REVIEWING.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: IT BEGINS**

"Hermione, wake up dear."

"Hmm" and with a jolt Hermione woke up to find herself face to face with Narcissa Malfoy, who was smiling down at her. She looked around to remember where she was, and the shelves over shelves of old, thick books reminded her that she was in the library of Grimmauld Place. She looked down and saw that the book she was reading was lying spine up, with pages crumbled on the floor, and she hurried to rectify her mistake.

"It's alright. I'll do it; I came here to find you for your lesson. Lucius and the boys are waiting in the observatory." She said and Hermione looked at her with wide yes. How could she have forgotten? She came down to research on the founder's treasures and then fatigue crept up, and there she was, sprawled on the chair, catching up with her system.

"Oh dear." And with that she sprinted off in the direction of the stairs. Funny, she thought how they never explored the Black House before. It was one maze, with each and everything. The Library was impressive, even though it was crammed up with books on dark and disgusting stuff, impressive nonetheless.

The library was too small to be practicing their lessons, so it was then when Andromeda suggested the observatory, and Narcissa backed her up. Sirius, when he was alive hated every nook and corner of this place and never bothered to tell anyone about the features, and come to think of it, why should he? The need never arised, but now the other two former members of the Black house were more than happy to give the others the grand tour.

There was a big potion lab in the basement with each and every ingredient imaginable, and believe it some potions were still bubbling about. Then there was the cellar, in which several skulls were found, and Lucius informed them that Blacks used to like playing the Muggle hunt, which was a game that made the torturer of most muggles the winner. It really grossed out Harry and Hermione and even Draco, who mumbled,

"At least the Malfoy cellar doesn't have skulls lying about."

The Library was unlocked by Narcissa, who had to cut her finger and offer a drop of her blood to open it. She explained that this charm was done by her father Cygnus Black, who made sure that the library would only open to a Black, whether the house has been passed on or not. And in the end it was that one drop of blood that activated the entire thing and a grand ebony door emerged on the blank space with silver serpent twisted to be the handle.

There were secret passageways all throughout the rooms, nothing like Hogwarts but quite similar. And at last there was the observatory. The Blacks were very fond of constellations and stars, considering that all of them were named after one or the other, so it meant the observatory was one hell of a place. Every known telescope was present, varying in solid gold till matted bronze and every size, lunar cycle models, various models displaying current situation of the planets. But the most spectacular feature was the wall on which the family star tree was made. It was from the Middle Ages and ranged till the last one born. It was quite similar to the family tree that Sirius had shown to them in their fifth year but this was different. The stars illuminated the path quite vividly, and no one was removed. There were in the shapes of their names and their spouse' name, their birth and dates were written inside, and a star line showed their off springs. Hermione could only recognize, Cygnus, Orion, and Alphard, then Walburga and Druella, and their kids, Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa. They were joined with Theodore, Rodolphus and Lucius respectively. Also there was Sirius and Regulus, but their death dates ended their lines. Andromeda and Theodore, had a star path leading to Nymphadora who was linked with Remus Lupin and to Hermione's joy another path was being formed from their star, which she knew was the soon to be baby that they both were expecting. And the youngest was Draco Malfoy and basically he was full stop till now. This was one hell of a remarkable thing.

Hermione hurried on the steps, catching a stitch on her side and finally burst through the huge silver door to enter the observatory. It was a full moon tonight, so there was no need of light as there was enough light filtering through the glass dome.

Draco and Lucius were standing talking while Harry was looking at the family star wall, more likely one star in particular; Sirius. As she entered everyone turned to look at her.

"You are late." Said Lucius curtly, and Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I dozed off." She said and went to stand with them. Lucius quirked one eyebrow and narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Don't let that repeat. Now…" he said walking away from the three of them and standing in front of them, leaving Draco, Harry and Hermione in a horizontal line. "… This last month we have almost covered everything. We cannot match the Dark lord as he has had more than twenty years of practice but we have made sure that we can delay him, and stand up to him. Now…" he said and a gleam entered his eyes which Hermione didn't like one bit, "… we'll be doing wandless Dark Magic."

Really! This was what Hermione was waiting for. She was very excited. As everyone said Dark Magic was very seductive, but Lucius made sure that they didn't delve deep into it and for that Harry and Hermione were deeply thankful. They could do all type of shields, much stronger than _protego. _They could form shields which could repel physical elements as well. But what Hermione wanted to learn was the spell that Dolohov casted on her in the Department of Mysteries. It was one very brutal spell which could have killed her, had he not been silent. Lucius told her that it was a spell that Dolohov invented himself, it was chanted _auroro_ and it had the force of lightening which could shock your entire system for as long as the curse held and in the process kill you. It was a clever enough spell because nobody would be able to say how the person died, because unlike _avada kedavra_ it left no trace of magic.

To say Hermione and Harry were shocked would be an understatement, but soon their anger led them to perfect the curse and Lucius even complimented Hermione that her curse was far stronger than Dolohov. They learnt curses to torture and they even had to learn how to kill, but only on smaller animals. Hermione often had to remind herself that this was war, or else she would not be participating in it, and from the looks of it, so did Harry. They learnt the magic of the elements, and especially fire. Lucius taught them how to conjure fiendfyre and how to control it. Each person had different personality so they called different forms, for example Draco's calling was a dragon, Lucius' was chimaeras, Harry's was a serpent, and Hermione's was a Griffin. Lucius taught them how to control and set it about on your enemy, and also taught them how they could use their fiend to protect them from the curses.

They were taught the most brutal offensive curses and Hermione had inkling that they were getting a proper Death Eater training, which later was confirmed by Draco as affirmative. Lucius taught them the ways to interpret what curse their opponent was going to use, and how exactly to verify that your opponent was strong or weak. In short; they were being made strong.

Remus had taught them how to exactly summon your magic from inside you and make it act, without a wand of course. It was tough, no doubt about it. Every day they had to summon their magic from within and it took every ounce of their strength and control. Each and every day they collapsed, but by the end of the month, all the three were accomplished in it.

"Now, I know Lupin has taught you very well and all three of you can achieve wand less magic but this…" Lucius said looking at them very seriously, "… is much more difficult. Today we will be casting shields and curses without wands." He said and Hermione, Harry and Draco looked at each other. Every face excited.

"Now, remember that wandless magic can be done on various scales. Like if you want to extinguish a candle, it would require very less of your magic; you would just have to concentrate on that candle for a second or two and call your magic and it would be stubbed. But shields take much of your strength. You have to bear the grunt of the curses, which could weaken your shield, but the main thing you should be concentrating on… should be the form and durability of your shield. Now, concentrate on your magic…" he said walking softly around the three of them, taking in their magical climate, "…call it out and with every strength you possess throw out the strongest shield, you can."

Hermione closed her eyes and cleared her mind, just like you did with occlumency and concentrated on the magic deep inside her, which was thumping somewhere like a drumbeat. She delved far into herself and looked for that thread of magic. She summoned the thread and gradually from somewhere deep within, along with the thread came the whole bundle of magical threads. She concentrated on it with her might, and used those glowing threads to wrap around herself. As if they have been wanting to, the threads came willingly and wrapped around her, protecting her from alien invasion. Hermione took a deep breath and pushed those threads out of her.

She felt a jolt and was panting when she opened her eyes, and to her surprise saw a bright golden shield all around her. It was very tiring as she began to lose concentration.

"Very good. Now keep focusing on the shield, and will your magic to keep supplying more. We don't want any loopholes." Hermione did as she was told and once again, looked inside her, and found those threads, and to her surprise she saw that they were linked to another stream of threads, and she decided to use them. As she used those threads, her shield rippled and became an opaque gold.

"Impressive, now you may want to keep focusing because now I will start using curses on you." Merlin, she thought, Lucius is immovable. This is war; she reminded herself and concentrated on her magical supply. Hermione felt a shock and opened her eyes to see a smirking Lucius.

"It was expelliarmus. And now _diffindo" _he said without further notice and Hermione felt a chink in her shield, and she quickly flexed it and checked the loopholes. Sweat was now dripping from her back and temples and her head was throbbing painfully. Still she did not let go.

"Hmm… now I'll use much more complex curses." And for the next five minutes Hermione held her shield under Lucius' complex curses but it was _crucio_ that did any damage, because then Hermione's nose started bleeding with the force, and she had to drop her shield. Before she could collapse, Harry caught her and laid her down.

"That was very impressive, and you held the shield for five minutes on your first attempt. Impressive indeed." But she was slipping into the bliss of unconsciousness, unaware to the rare praise that Lucius graced her with.

- Another month of training passed, and it was the 1st of September. They were all standing on the staircase looking from the window where a mass of black cloaked figures were sweeping.

"He thinks the kids will go to the school" snorted Remus.

"I can't believe it. They know we are here?" asked Tonks

"They must have inspected the will." Said Lucius.

"Of course. But thank Merlin; Snape is the Headmaster this year. I was afraid that Tom would be taking over." Was said by a relieved Ted. Severus Snape was not what everybody assumed him. He was after all the good guy, as he proved his innocence by providing his memories to everybody. He had also emptied the Malfoy and Potter vaults and brought them all of their gold, as requested by both Lucius and Harry. Hermione still didn't understand what were they going to do with a room full of galleons, but Lucius said that the times were dire, and you never know what is going to happen.

"Damn him to the deepest pits of hell, where he would be boiled in scorching hot oil." Said Hermione and everyone looked at her with understanding. Harry caught her eye and nodded. and they both followed out of the Hallway and went in the living room. She went over to the window and watched the cloaked figures and hatred boiled in her.

"Merlin, he took over everything. Ministry, Muggle London, and now Hogwarts too. This is just so unfair!" she screeched. She didn't know what was happening but the need to kill Voldemort was so overwhelming that she wanted to go out and ask one of the men to extend their left forearm and summon Voldemort, so that she could personally kill him.

"Relax Mione, this won't get us anywhere. Don't worry, we will get him."

"Yeah you bet. Just because of him I had to obliviate my parents, and now they believe that they don't have any child. And we all have to live like this just because of him. I just wish that there was no You-Know-Who, no Death Eaters, and we all could have lived happily without any fear." She said with passion, pounding her fist on the wall, which to her surprise started vibrating.

"Uh… what is it? Harry do you see this?" she said pointing at the wall, which had started rattling quite forcefully. When she got no reply, she turned around and saw Harry and Draco, who was standing just inside the door, with hands deep in his pocket and looking quite livid. The weird thing was they appeared to be frozen. No eyelid flickered, no chest rose to inhale and exhale, and no movement.

She looked back at the wall which was still trembling only now it had a portrait on its blank stretch. A portrait she could recognize anywhere despite it being of his younger self. Same grey eyes, aristocratic face, and rich black hair that hung past his shoulder. Gone was the haunted look from his eyes and instead they twinkled in the same fashion as Dumbledore. But it couldn't be, he hated this house and never wanted to be kept here, so why?

"Sirius?" she whispered looking at him with astonishment, touching his portrait reverently. He smiled his lop sided grin which made him look much more attractive.

"Hermione." He said and his eyes wandered over to Harry and Draco. He opened his mouth, but a shudder that shook the entire house, shut him up. She was scared.

"what happening Sirius?" she asked with trembling voice, but Sirius who had identified what was happening looked at her with wide eyes. An unmistakable gleam entered his eyes, and had Remus been here in the same room, he would have recognized it as the Marauder's gleam.

"You better hold on to the frame tight Hermione. It is going to happen any second now."

"But what…-"

"NOW" roared Sirius and Hermione clutched the photo frame as if her life depended on it, and then suddenly, the air around them started to move violently, at first it was as if she was flying at the speed of a jet plane but then when the pressure started to increase on all sides, as if being suffocated she knew that they were being taken to some other place. Oh dear Merlin, please stop this now, she thought. No sooner had the thought formed in her mind, with a thud she was dropped on to the floor, but all this time she never left the frame.

She concentrated on her breathing, trying not to vomit. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale and after a few minutes she was able to maintain her normal breathing pattern. A gust of hot wind was blown on her face and then another, and then another… it was as if the picture was breathing. She opened her eyes, and nothing could have prepared her for the shock, because when she opened her eyes she looked straight into a pair of grey ones. Not portrait, but the real Sirius, who was lying under her. She stared at him wide eyed, and then realized that her hands were clutching onto his shoulders, her eyes once again traveled to meet the grey ones, and the last thing that she saw before darkness engulfed her, was Sirius Black smiling the most brilliant smile.

- "Hermione… get up. Hermione, come on" it was as if the voices were coming from a tunnel. She had one bizarre dream, one which could really shake you up. And with a groan she got up and sat crossed leg on her bed, only it wasn't comfortable. She opened her eyes, and saw that she was sitting on the ground. She looked up scared and excited at the same time, knowing what she was about to see, and she was not disappointed as she saw, Sirius sitting just like her.

"Sirius?"

"Hello Hermione."

"Oh Sirius!" she said and tackled him onto the ground hugging him fiercely. "You are real, you are real. You are alive, you are alive, are you alive?" she knew she was rambling, but she couldn't stop. Here was Sirius, their best fighter who they had lost to the Dark side, once again alive by some miracle. She couldn't help but sob at this unexpected event. Sirius laughed and rubbed her back to soothe her.

"Aww… Hermione. Don't cry."

"I know I shouldn't cry, but I'm happy that you are here, and I'm so sorry you had to die that night." She said in between her sobs making no sense whatsoever.

"It's alright. Thanks to you I'm back." Well, that shock completely stopped her bawling.

"What?" she asked flabbergasted. How could this happen? It was impossible to resurrect the dead.

"Yeah. I was not essentially dead." Not essentially dead?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" her mind was not functioning properly.

"I will tell you everything, but please do not interrupt. Okay?" she had to snort at that, but Sirius just gave her a look and she had her head nodding, curiosity kicking in.

"Let's start with the magic that brought us here. My great Grandfather was a very brilliant but dark wizard." He said with a faraway look but surprisingly there was no bitterness there. "… He liked to experiment a lot of things, but one thing he was experimenting before he died was; wish fulfillment. He invented a charm that takes you where you want to, in order to fulfill your wishes. Everyone thought that he was just babbling, for he was above hundred and thirty. Who knew he could have really done something like this."Sirius mused and Hermione was confused.

"But how did you get here and how come your portrait suddenly popped up?" she said not being able to control herself. The sun was about to set and soon it would be curfew time for the wizarding world.

"I'm coming to that. When a wizard dies, his portrait itself comes into existence, at the place which he last occupied. I had no choice but to show up at Grimmauld Place, but since I never wanted to be there my portrait made itself, invisible. I thought that would have been for the best, but when you guys showed up, I tried as might as I could, but I couldn't bring my portrait to reveal itself. I had to flit through other portraits to catch you guys."

"That explains the portrait but how in the name of Godric Gryffindor, you managed to come out of it alive?" she asked disbelievingly.

"This Hermione dear, you should listen carefully. When I was sent into the veil, I thought I was dead, and my portrait cropping up in the Grimmauld Place proved it but, I can't believe I'm saying this, my father saved me." He said looking like he had chewed the vomit flavored Bertie Botts Beans.

"What? How…-"

"Let me explain. My father was a paranoid man, and since he was a Death Eater, he had to watch his back. He once had a fight with my uncle, Andy's father Cygnus, and my uncle threatened to kill father. So my dear old father, placed a charm upon himself, that no Black would be able to finish him off and even when tried it would be rendered useless. And naturally, Regulus and I, inherited that piece of magic, through his blood." He said as if that explained all.

"So let me get this. Bellatrix used Avada on you but still she couldn't kill you?" she asked looking very demented. It was too much…

"Yes. I was just thrown into the veil. And the ones, who hadn't died before entering the veil, could be rescued, and you my dear, rescued me." He said smiling at her fondly.

"How? I just remember that the house was all shaking, and then Harry and Draco were frozen, and your frame erupting out…-"

"Exactly. You must have said something that might have revoked the magic, and also that would have somehow made me visible." He said looking at her questioningly.

"I just said that…. I wish there was no You-Know-Who and no Death Eaters." She said racking her brains.

"Maybe that's what we have to do. Maybe that is why you were able to help me, so that I could help you with the horcruxes." A gleam entered his eyes, which led Hermione to rethink the whole thing. Maybe he was right. They could of course take Sirius' expertise into consideration; he was after all their best warrior.

"I guess you are right. We have to go back though. The Death Eaters are prowling the area so we will have to apparate right on the top steps." She told him and he nodded and got up and helped her up. As soon as she got up, a bout of dizziness had her stumbling. Sirius caught her before she could fall,

"What happened Hermione? Are you alright?" her head cleared and Sirius face came into focus.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Though it's weird… your just about my age" she said mischievously and he laughed.

"Ok, on the count of three. Hold my hand, one…two…THREE" nothing happened, and they were standing on the same spot.

"Oh no." wailed Hermione. Sirius looked troubled and said

"Anti Apparation Jinx" they looked around, and it looked quite familiar, but neither of them could put finger on it.

"Do you think we should, look around?" Hermione suggested timidly, a feeling of unease settled in the pit of her stomach.

"I think you are right. But I think we should not be seen. Here" And with a flick of his wand they both were sporting identical black cloaks with deep hoods.

"Gah… I feel like a Death Eater." She shuddered and then she realized something else. "Speaking of Death Eater, I think we should disguise ourselves." Maybe it had to do with the fact that, she had been living with Malfoys, and it was the only image that cropped up in her mind, so with a wave of her wand both Sirius and Hermione were sporting platinum blonde hair, and in Hermione's case grey eyes.

"Uh… I look like a Malfoy." Said Sirius wrinkling his nose.

"No you don't. It's just the hair and eyebrow color. Lets hurry up." And without ado they moved down the hill. As they reached the foothill, the sight in front of them stopped them cold. They looked at each other, and then at the castle, which was also known as the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"This is not good." Muttered Sirius looking as if the dementors were back searching for him.

"At least we have Snape there." Said Hermione bracingly, and moved quickly before Sirius could object. They stopped right in front of the gates, and Hermione took out her wand and sent a patronus to the Headmaster's office.

"What did you say?" asked Sirius both waiting for Snape.

"We need help."

"Hmm."

"Sirius, what if we are caught?" she asked in desperation. He took her shoulders and gave her a gentle shake.

"Listen Hermione. We won't get caught, but if we will, we will fight till end. Do you get it? This is all we have, our freedom and our will, and we won't submit it to him." She looked into his eyes and felt a new determination. She won't let Harry down. She will fight Voldemort even if it meant that there was a very slim chance of surviving.

Somebody cleared their throat, and both of them faced, a teenage boy standing just inside the gates. He was tall, matching Sirius' 6'3 stature, green eyes, black hair, and pale skin. Hermione though he looked somewhat like Harry. He had a prefect's badge on his robes, and the emblem stated that he was a Slytherin.

Never have seen him before, but once again who cares about Slytherin, thought Hermione. He quickly, undid the charms and pointed his wand at them.

"Reveal yourself." Hermione rolled her eyes; this guy thinks he can take on two complete strangers. We could be anyone, she thought but complied, and pulled her hood. Thanks heavens they had disguised themselves. The boy's eyes widened a fraction and then in a blink of an eye, he had the expressionless mask once again.

"This is Sirius and I'm Lucina. We requested a meeting with the headmaster." She said politely, wondering why the hell didn't Snape come, after all he knows what her patronus is.

"Follow me" he said and without any indication started to walk at a brisk pace. Sirius and Hermione looked at each other in bewilderment, and then Sirius mouthed 'SLYTHERIN' and Hermione couldn't help but smile. True, only Slytherin's can be snobs.

They quickly went into the castle, and were soon standing right in front of the stone gargoyle.

"Ministry" said the boy in his quiet voice and the gargoyle leapt up. It struck odd to Hermione that Snape would use such a password, but she didn't voice it.

The boy in front of them knocked quietly and a very different voice beckoned them. The boy in front of them entered the room leaving the door wide opened. Two old wizards looked at them from inside the office. One, sitting on the Headmaster's chair, was almost bald with wisps of snow white hair, and was looking at them jovially, and when Hermione looked at the other one, her heart stopped beating for five whole seconds and automatically she gripped Sirius' hand. He too was still beside her, and her breaths started coming in gasps.

Standing before them was none other than, Albus Dumbledore, but he was not what they were used to. His face was less wrinkled, his hair and beard were auburn, and he was…_young!_

This cannot be… how is this possible… how can this happen! These questions were revolving around her mind and she gazed up at Sirius with tears in her eyes. What has happened?

Sirius squared his shoulders and held Hermione in a one armed hug, which made the twinkling in young Dumbledore's eyes go full blast, and entered the office. Oh Merlin, what is happening?

"Headmaster." Said Sirius in his regal voice, and earned himself an appreciative nod from the man who called himself headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore" and Dumbledore at the mention of his name looked curious.

"You know who am I?" he asked politely but anyone could see the calculation behind his eyes.

"Yes sir. We have heard a lot about you. That is why we have come here." Said Sirius.

"But I thought that you sent a patronus to Headmaster Dippet." He said casually and Hermione freaked at listening the headmaster's name. _Dippet? _Wasn't he sacked in 1945? If he is indeed Dippet that means that they were in the forties, and nowhere to go.

"We were asked by our parents to come to Hogwarts and ask for Professor Dumbledore." Sirius invented a cock-and-bull story. Hermione suppressed her groan. The first and main rule of the time travel was not to be seen, and here they were introducing themselves to the greatest wizard, and two others.

"And why is that?" think Hermione think. It was as if Sirius was out of excuses, first time for him. It's the forties, what happened in forties? Think… a scrunched up face was what she was sporting right now, and she was short of stomping. Forties, forties, what happened in forties… Dumbledore was young… Dippet was the Headmaster… oh dear… how could she have forgotten… _Grindelwald. _Yes!

"Because our parents wanted us safe from Grindelwald." She said and everyone tensed up. She swear she heard Sirius mutter "oh yeah"

"Merlin! Where are you from?" asked Dippet morosely.

"France, sir" she said without hesitation. Dippet seem to buy the story, but Dumbledore's eyes were saying something else.

"And your names are…?" he asked surveying Hermione and Sirius very closely. Hermione immediately put up her mental shields, and was awarded with a quirked auburn eyebrow.

"Sirius, and Lucina." Said Sirius, trying to be evasive. Great, they could use the names given by Lucius at Bill's wedding.

"Full names Mr. Sirius." Said Dippet writing them down.

"Sirius Remus Stone, sir." He said with conviction. Only Hermione heard the question in it. He looked at her helplessly and she took hold of his hand and squeezed it.

"Miss Lucina?" Dippet nudged.

"Lucina Carina Hermione Stone." She said making up after Narcissa's fake name. Hermione was a precaution, because if Sirius said it, they wouldn't want to be in pickle.

"Muggleborn, eh?" asked Dippet and Hermione threw him a nasty glare, missing the twinkling eyes of their former or rather future Headmaster.

"yes." Said Sirius looking him down at the length of his nose.

"Very well, once again why did your parents wanted you here?" asked Dippet and it sparked Hermione's anger.

"Sir, our parents were hiding from Grindelwald, and before you ask me what they did, they were in some sort of secret society that was rallying against him. He got the gist of it, and wanted to eliminate our family. They asked us to come here, and told us that Hogwarts was the safest place and Grindelwald wouldn't dare touch us here." She said through clenched teeth, and Sirius could help but smile at the spitfire by his side.

"Please excuse Lucina, sir, its touchy topic." He said in a very sad voice.

"Oh. That's all right. I believe we can help you. Which school were you in?" Dippet asked.

"We were home schooled sir."

"I see. And how old are you?" Hermione had no patience with the man, so she let Sirius handle him.

"Uh… sixteen." Hermione gave him a look and he just shrugged. Why the hell sixteen? She asked herself…

"And you Miss Lucina?" he asked looking at her. Before Hermione could retort, Sirius came to the rescue.

"We are twins, sir." He said. A few question and answers later, where they were tested for their academic abilities and both were placed in the sixth year. Hermione wanted to kill Sirius for saying they were sixteen. They would have to stay here for two years, if they didn't find out how to get back sooner, but she kept quiet... for now.

"Ah good. Now, Albus will put our sorting hat on your heads and you will be sorted into one of the four houses; Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." Dumbledore first placed the hat on top of Sirius' head, and after a minute he was declared a "_Gryffindor"_

The hat was now placed on Hermione's head.

"_Ah…Miss Stone or shall I say Miss Granger. Now, don't be shocked dear. I know each and everything; this is magic at its most complex. Anyways, you are here to fulfill your destiny… and the best house for achieving that house would be Slytherin…"_

"Anything but Slytherin. I refuse to be in that house." She thought to the hat.

"_But believe me it will be a perfect place for you to achieve your goal."_

"If you put me in Slytherin, then I'll… I'll rip you out with my bare hands… I will always be a Gryffindor." She mentally growled.

"_Feisty and stubborn. You would have done well in Slytherin, but if you insist then better be GRYFFINDOR"_

Hermione thanked the hat and also her lucky stars, for putting her in Gryffindor. Sirius gave her a wide smile which she returned.

"Well, Albus himself is the Gryffindor Head."

"Welcome to Hogwarts and my congratulations, on being Gryffindor. Now, here at Hogwarts the houses are like family for the students. Marks given to you or deducted from you will be deducted from the house total, which is recorded in the Great Hall. Hogwarts have funds for students who cannot pay immediately…-"

"No, professor. We can pay for ourselves." Said Hermione pulling the pouch from her robes which Harry had given to her.

"indeed." And soon she was paying for Sirius and herself, fee, equipment, book and everything.

"very well, you will be receiving your school robes and books in the morning. I suggest its late and dinner would be sent to your dorm. Please be free to enquire anything." Said Dumbledore smiling at them kindly, but also he was a bit wary of them, well even they would be, if two strangers come telling their story.

"Very well. Now… eh… Tom!" Dippet said suddenly spotting the teenage prefect emerging from the shadows, who had seen the entire scene with interest.

"Tom, please take the new students to the Gryffindor dorm. I have some urgent matter to discuss with Albus. Good night to you all." And just like that Dippet dismissed them. Sirius and Hermione followed the Tom guy out of the office. They really didn't need him to lead the way but the pretences had to be kept.

"Sixth year? How could you Sirius?" hissed Hermione.

"I really didn't know what else to say and besides we look like sixteen in case you haven't noticed." He hissed back. Suddenly, this Tom was not leading them but walking right besides Hermione.

"So, we have transfer students. This is a first." He said smiling at Hermione. He was rather handsome, Hermione thought, but soon her thoughts were occupied with other important things. She would have noticed a shocked expression on his face, if she wouldn't have turned her face away.

"Yeah. Even we didn't think we would be here." Sirius said looking pensive.

"You are quite advanced in your studies." He said looking at them with a charming smile, but Hermione thought his eyes conveyed that he was either annoyed or jealous. Why? She wondered.

"Yeah, we just had good teachers." She said not sparing him another glance. He was just annoying right now, making small talks. They were standing outside the fat lady's portrait.

"Toujurs pur" said the prefect and the portrait swung open. Sirius and Hermione were looking at each other in open surprise.

"Something's wrong?" the boy named Tom enquired politely. Hermione blinked at the absurdity of the events of this day.

"Oh… that's just our family slogan." Sirius said still in shock, that how a Slytherin slogan was Gryffindor password.

The boy looked at them with narrowed eyes, and as soon as Hermione turned in his direction, his face morphed into a pleasant one.

"Well. You will be getting your schedules in the morning. If you have any problems, please do come without any hesitation. I'll leave you here. Good night." He said and walked a few steps only to stop and turn around. "By the way, I'm Tom… Tom Riddle." And with that he strode off, leaving two very still people in the corridor.

Hermione turned to look at Sirius who was chalk white in the face. "Did he just say that he is Tom Riddle?" she whispered.

Sirius just nodded. And both were left there staring after the figure that had just left them, and wondered the same thing; what were they going to do now?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEW TWIST. I REALLY LIKE SIRIUS AND I NEVER WANTED HIM TO DIE IN THE FIRST PLACE, AND SINCE THIS IS MY PLOT…. HE IS BACK. ANYWAYS, NEXT CHAPTER, WOULD BE HOGWARTS' FIRST DAY OF THE SESSION FOR SIRIUS AND HERMIONE, AND THEIR PATHS WOULD BE CROSSED BY TOM OFTEN.**

**PLEASE DO REVIEW… CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED. PLEASE DO REVIEW.**

_**Drizzle Me Some Drake: THANK YOU FOR YOUR CREVIEW. IT REALLY MEANS A LOT. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**ANYONE WHO READS THIS CHAPTER MUST REVIEW… JUST TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY….! **

**CHAPTER FOUR: SCHOOL AGAIN**

Hermione woke up in the girl's dorm, which was exactly the same as it had been in her time, except for the fourth bed. She didn't know who the other occupants were because they all were gone, and she realized that she had risen up late. After hurrying through the cleansing routine she came back from the bathroom to find a trunk full of books, quills, parchments and school robes, lying at the foot of her bed. She quickly donned on her clothes and stuffed every book in her new bag (because she didn't knew which lesson she was going to have) and gave herself one last look in the mirror.

To said she was shocked, would be an understatement. It was the first time since she had looked herself in the mirror after the glamour charm, and the hair and grey eyes made her look like Narcissa. Who would have thought that they both had the same sharp nose, and heart shaped face. With a pang of homesickness, she remembered Narcissa. No matter how she has been in the past, but now she was nothing short of sweet and caring women. She even chastised Lucius for making her work too hard. She was not like Molly, who displayed her emotions quite freely, but she could be put in the 'motherly' category.

She dashed from her dorm to the common room to find Sirius lounging on the sofa, looking a bit like Draco, but the usual smirk was replaced by a sad expression. She went up to him,

"Sirius?" she asked hesitantly, and he gave a sad sigh before standing up and facing her. "What happened?" he gave her one sad small smile before replying.

"Never thought I would be here once again and that too without James or Remus." Hermione understood all too well what he was saying, because Hogwarts without Harry and Ron was a lonesome place. But it was not that they were in the right times.

"Oh Sirius. They are not even born yet." And he laughed,

"Yeah. That's weird, isn't it?"

"Weird, wait till you meet your parents and others we know." She grumbled and a distinctive gleam came into his eyes, which made her groan.

"Please Sirius. No rash behavior. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves." His smile flickered but then again it resumed.

"Who said I was going to show myself."

"Uh, you are impossible."

"Oh, Hermione. You worry too much. Now let's go and have some breakfast. I'm starved, last night, with all the questioning, I couldn't get a bite properly." He said and they made their way towards the Great Hall. True, the Gryffindors had swarmed around them, and looked at them like they were some… some… something.

They still had to meet people they knew, or rather relatives of the people they knew.

"By the way, in case you spill something about the future, say you have seer blood running in you." Sirius said conversationally.

"Hmm… that could work, but we have to lie low. I still can't believe what the hell we are supposed t o do here." She said frustrated. At that suddenly, Sirius stopped walking and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Tom, he isn't Voldemort yet. Maybe we can kill him and go back to a much better place?" he looked excited and Hermione really had to roll her eyes at that. It wasn't that she hadn't thought the same thing but the repercussions would have been phenomenal.

"Sirius, we cannot kill him, _yet._ They might throw us in Azkaban." Sirius shuddered at the name of that place, "besides, it would be a foul thing to kill an innocent human. He hasn't even killed anybody, directly. Even though I hate him and would like to skin him alive, I think we should just wait for some time before taking any action. You know, mingle with the crowd." She looked at him expectantly, and Sirius just stared at her.

"Innocent human and skin him alive. You are contradicting yourself." He chuckled at that, "besides, I don't think Voldemort was ever _innocent." _He spat it like it was foul, "These kinds of people are born EVIL_"_

"True… but let's just wait okay?" and he nodded and entered the Great Hall. Abruptly, there was silence, and then the whispering started. Hermione just took deep breaths, and recalled a certain advice given by Lucius "_keep your head high, and back straight and look as if you belong there."_ Hermione reckoned it was time to follow that piece of advice. She held herself in a more regal position, and just then Sirius whispered in her ear,

"It's Showtime." And with that they both walked in, leisurely at their own pace, looking around and sat at the Gryffindor table. The whisperings were still going on, and Hermione tried to ignore them.

"Ahem ahem…" Hermione looked around to find the Headmaster clearing his throat. "Last night, we received two transfer students from France, Mr. Sirius Remus Stone, and Miss Lucina Carina Hermione Stone. I'm happy to say that they would be starting their sixth year with us. I hope you all make them feel welcome. Do not hesitate to ask for help here." It was almost comical, when Sirius and Hermione just inclined their heads a fraction, at the same time to acknowledge what the Headmaster just said. They were acting like two very spoilt, snooty brats. And that said, the headmaster sat down and the breakfast began.

"Why does everyone keep saying not to hesitate?" Hermione said through clenched teeth. And Sirius just laughed attracting the attention of all the giggling girls in the Great Hall. Hermione groaned.

"Must you do that? Can't you just minimize your charm?" she asked with irritation and he just wiggled his eyebrows. Hermione had to smile at that. She began ladling porridge onto Sirius' bowl, when once again they were interrupted.

"Hello" Hermione looked up to see, a very pretty brunette with long tresses that fell down her back, sitting in front of her.

"hello." She replied shyly, not knowing what else to do. There was no book on forties etiquettes.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall. I'm the Gryffindor prefect, and I'm happy you could make it into our house, though I thought that white heads were Slytherin's to the core." She said teasingly, pointing towards something. Hermione blinked, and turned to look at Sirius who was looking quite astonished himself. He mouthed 'McGonagall' and Hermione could just nod. They turned back to follow her gaze, and saw a platinum blonde head sitting at the Slytherin table, looking right back at them with narrowed eyes. Hermione had to restrain herself from erupting in hysterical laughter. What the hell was she thinking turning them blonde? He must be Lucius' father…. A Malfoy!

"I look like that albino!" Sirius hissed, and she turned to look at him with helpless eyes.

"I… I didn't know. I'm sorry" she pleaded and tried to shake off that dreadful feeling. They were messing up the future, and this was just too much.

McGonagall looked back and started up a conversation with them.

"I know I'm a prefect and should be telling you all about the unity and stuff… but just beware of the Slytherin house. They backstab, and are a loathsome lot. Downright evil I must say, though only one guy is said to be reliable in the whole house and that is… Tom Riddle."

Sirius, who was drinking pumpkin juice, choked on it and the goblet fell from his hands. Hermione was dimly aware that she cleared his airway, and mopped up the mess made by goblet with a flick of her wand, and also she conjured up a napkin and handed to Sirius, who took it gratefully and dabbed his mouth, because the words 'reliable and Tom Riddle' were moving in her mind, repetitively.

"Tom Riddle?" she asked as if she heard wrong, rather praying she heard wrong.

"Yes. He is one hell of a guy. Always polite, and humble; helps people; is a perfect and the seeker of the Slytherin team; and to top it off, the top student in our year, not to mention he looks quite dashing." Hermione felt numb, and felt as if she was watching a dream. It seems as if McGonagall had a crush on Voldemort.

She turned to look at Sirius and he had his mouth agape. But before either of them could say anything, they saw Dumbledore passing the schedules on their table. They just sat in stunned silence, till Dumbledore reached them, and handed over their schedules.

"Ah, Miss Stone and Mr. Stone. I hope you are settling well." And then he moved over after receiving a nod from both of them.

"So what do you have?" asked an excited McGonagall. Hermione surveyed her timetable and for the first time she was not at all excited. She held out her schedule for McGonagall, and herself peaked at Sirius'.

She heaved a sigh to see they had all the classes except one; while she had arithmancy, he had Muggle studies.

"Muggle studies? Didn't peg you as the Muggle Studies type." She said coming back in her form after the initial shock.

"There is much you are about to find out… in this age" he said winking, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, Sirius if the stories are true, I can't help but pity the girls and the teachers here." He laughed once again and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" Minerva asked from across them.

"Oh… Sirius has always been a prankster, and girl's heartthrob." Hermione said shaking her head, not giving much information away.

"I can see that." Muttered McGonagall, and Hermione was surprised to see blush entering her cheeks. Sirius was shaking with silent laughter, and tried to steer the conversation away,

"Who told you?" he said now definitely interested in getting answers.

"Oh… Moony, Dromeda, Ted and you won't believe Cissy and Lu also threw in their stories." Sirius' eyes were wide.

"I can't believe it. Cissy? And Luc…Lu?" he asked disbelievingly. Hermione had tried to convey the names without giving any real ones, considering the audience.

"Yeah. They have changed a lot. Didn't you see through the portrait?" she whispered and he nodded.

"Yeah, but its…it's…its unsettling to think about them as one of ours."

"I can understand. We were just the same at first." She told her patting his arm. He shook his head, like the giant dog that he is, and exhaled.

Hermione looked around, and her eyes stopped on the table, which was situated on the other end of the hall. The snakes were talking and chatting among themselves, but what caught her attention was, that Riddle and Malfoy were having a silent debate of sorts. She kept looking and after a few seconds, Malfoy bent his head in a silent bow and then looked directly at her.

Humble, you bet. She snorted internally, and quickly averted his eyes. Voldemort had already formed his circle.

"Sirius, I really don't like the look that Malfoy is giving us. He might be tempted to ask, that why do you look like him." Sirius looked deep in thought and then nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something. Come on we have Potions." He said pulling her up. She looked back to see McGonagall busy with her friends, and shrugged and followed Sirius out, unaware of the green eyes that have been monitoring her each and every move since they had entered the hall.

"Wow, haven't changed much." She exclaimed looking around.

"yeah." They moved quickly and reached the dungeons. They were the first ones there, and soon they were surrounded by other Gryffindors and…. Slytherins. Hermione groaned.

"Why do I always end up with Slytherins?" she asked Sirius who replied,

"Believe me, I'm asking myself the same thing." And with a damper they entered the door opened by Professor Slughorn. Hermione had been surprised when she saw him sitting on the High Table with teachers this morning, but now there were other things to be worried about, because the seats in front of them were claimed by none other than, Voldemort and his crony Malfoy.

"Hello." Said Voldemort and Hermione had to school her features into an indifferent mask, rather than loathing and disgust. Slimy snake, she thought and smiled in return of his greeting.

Sirius was sitting rigidly in his seat, and Hermione thought that he was going to blow any second.

"So, what do you think we'll be making today, Padfoot" she asked him, trying to remind him that she was there with him. The effect was instantaneous, as he visibly relaxed, and even managed a grin, but before he could reply, another voice enquired.

"Padfoot?" Voldemort or Hermione reminded herself to call him Riddle.

"Nickname. Everybody has one." Said Hermione looking at Tom closely. He smiled but his eyes grew a darker shade of green. Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but at the same moment Slughorn decided to speak.

"Good morning class. I presume you have had a nice summer? Now, first welcome the two newcomers to our class; Miss Lucina Stone and Mr. Sirius Stone." He said waving a hand towards Sirius and Hermione and they had no other option but to stand and look around. As he turned Hermione took Sirius' arm and pulled him down to sit.

"Overdramatic, pompous old fool" Sirius muttered,

"I know." She said scowling at Slughorn and completely missing the narrowed eyes, right in front of her.

"Now, I hope you all haven't forgotten the potions we did last year. So to brush up our memories let's start with a few questions." The entire room was filled with groans. "Now, now students. There is nothing to fear since you are all in Advanced Potions. So… who will tell me how to obtain the Draught of Living Death?"

Hermione looked at Sirius in a what-is-he-playing-at fashion, and noticed the person in front of her raise his hand. In fact he was the only one who had raised his hand, smirking at her all the while.

"Ah, Tom. Yes?" said Slughorn bouncing with delight.

"By adding powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood." He said politely, and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Excellent, ten points to Slytherin." Hermione remembered Snape asking the same thing in their first year; only it was the other way round. At that moment, when Slughorn awarded, Slytherin ten points Hermione forgot that she had to remain low.

"Now, who can tell me what are the main ingredients of Shrinking Solution?" he said looking around and when he saw Hermione's hand in the air, his eyes widened in surprise and he smiled, as Riddle narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes yes, Miss Stone?"

"Daisy roots, Shrivelfig, caterpillars, rat spleen and a dash of leech juice." Oh boy, was he shocked?

"Very well, take ten points for Gryffindor. Now, which potion needs fluxweed to be picked at full moon?" he said and once again saw Hermione's raised hand.

"This is very good. I think I might give Tom some reprieve from answering every time. Yes Miss Stone?"

"Polyjuice Potion sir. It also requires that the lacewings should be stewed for twenty-one days."

"Amazing Miss Stone. Take ten more points." His gaze seemed to be fixated on Hermione for a while, before he snapped out of it. He smiled broadly in her direction, and was awarded with a smug smile. Riddle was smirking at her, but there was cold calculation in his eyes, which would have been invisible to anyone who didn't know him. But Hermione through Harry knew each and everything about the fiend, or would be monster sitting in front of her.

"Well, this was refreshing. Now class, we will be brewing the Draught of Peace. The instructions are on the board. Please do proceed." He said giving Hermione an approving smile, but Hermione was hell bent on showing the future Dark Lord that he wasn't superior anymore.

Sirius hissed something, but she was beyond reasoning. She went to the ingredients cupboard, and collected the items, and returned to find that Sirius had already set up their cauldron, and ignited their fire. She didn't pay attention to the dark green eyes which were sparkling every now and then at her. Hermione never forgot any instruction, for it was etched into her mind perfectly. She added ingredients, stirred the cauldron counter clock wise and then clock wise. After an hour and fifteen minutes, a silver steam was rising from her cauldron, and Hermione wiped her forehead in relief.

"Your potion should be done for now. Please put away your ingredients." Slughorn boomed and Sirius and Hermione cleared away the ingredients and waited for Slughorn to check.

"What the hell was that? Aren't we supposed to lie low?" he hissed and his eyes sparked furiously. She paled when she realized what she has done. She had just outsmarted the Dark Lord.

"Oh no." she mouthed, and Sirius shook his head and exhaled. He was thinking how to handle the situation, when Slughorn arrived at their table.

"Perfect. Fifteen points to Slytherin" He said looking into the cauldron, and clapped Tom on his back, and came over to their cauldron.

"This is absolutely marvelous. Flawless. Twenty points to Gryffindor." He announced and the Gryffindors cheered. "I see you have an aptitude for potions."

"It runs in the family" said Sirius, smiling arrogantly, but only Hermione could see that he was very angry with her. The bell rang and everyone hurried to put their flask on the table. As they exited the classroom, Sirius shot,

"Hermione… we are in the limelight now." He growled.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't know what came over me. I just wanted to defeat him somehow…" she said in a barely audible voice. Sirius understood what she was trying to say. Nobody wanted Voldemort to win, in anything, so Hermione defeated him, in what she was best; academics. Anyways there was no use crying over a broken wand, Sirius thought. He slung an arm around her shoulders and said in a much calmer tone.

"It's alright now. Don't beat yourself over it. Now that you have shown how spectacular you are, you might as well live up to the reputation. If he'll take interest in us, we'll just have to make sure that our backs are covered. Hmm?" Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes,

"Oh god. Why did this happen?" Sirius stood still and held her at an arm's length, and looked into her eyes, which were much more similar to his own.

"Listen Hermione, it's no use thinking about it. We only have to focus on time. Only time will tell us all the answers. And while we are here, we might want live peacefully." Her shoulders slumped and she sniffled.

"I miss them. Harry, Ron, Ginny, the entire family. Merlin, I even miss Draco." She said and Sirius hugged her.

"don't worry, we'll go back there" and then just to cheer her up, "or maybe they'll come looking for us?" she chuckled sadly and wiped her tears, but stiffened when she heard the melodic, arrogant and calm voice of Tom Riddle enquire.

"Any problems?" Sirius gritted his teeth before taking a deep breath and putting on his mask of indifference.

"No." Tom smiled and that made hair on Hermione's neck stand.

"I couldn't help but overhear you talk…about your family, I presume?" he asked politely but Hermione could hear steel behind his voice and polite façade, that demanded answers.

"yes." Sirius answered calmly, and Hermione could see that he was actually enjoying this encounter than Riddle.

"How eloquent" said a new voice and Hermione looked to see a replica of Sirius standing on Tom's right. Sirius looked at Hermione with glee evident in his eyes.

"Indeed" Sirius replied, and saw Orion Black look at him with contempt.

"Oh, this is Orion Black and Abraxas Malfoy." Tom said pointing at the two. Hermione inclined her head, and Sirius didn't even bother with it.

"We have transfiguration to attend. Excuse us." Hermione said turning.

"But of course so do we. Let me show you around, after all you are new." He said and Hermione understood the meaning behind his words. Sirius did not protest, and neither did Hermione. They walked in relative silence, and stopped right outside the transfiguration classroom. Suddenly Tom was called and they were left alone with Malfoy and Orion.

"Stone is not a popular name." said Malfoy looking into Sirius' eyes, who replied calmly,

"No. it's not."

"So where exactly are you from?" Orion asked and Hermione replied,

"France."

"Which line do…-"but Hermione cut him off.

"Our father is Muggle born." She said not wanting to converse with them any longer. Immediately they stepped back, and smirked at them.

"So you are a low life, _mudblood?"_ spat Malfoy. He sneered down at them but was surprised when he was confronted with a sneer and a smirk from Hermione and Sirius. Hermione had had more than healthy share of being called mudblood and she was immune to it. At the same time the doors opened, and they all had to step inside.

"Draco and Lucius are rubbing off." She whispered to Sirius and took seats, leaving the two purebloods to revisit their memories. All they could think was crying, fighting, and hexing, but never have they been smirked or sneered at, at being called a Mudblood.

- The new Gryffindors were the talk of the whole school. They were excellent in their academic performance, as well as charmers in their social lives. The Slytherin girls, much to Sirius' disgust, fawned all over him despite the notion that he was a Half-Blood and him being Gryffindor team's beater was a plus.

Lucina or Hermione was most definitely teacher's favorite. She had topped every class, leaving the star pupil behind, though not by much. Boy's never missed a chance to capture her attention, and many even said that she resembled Druella Rosier of Slytherin, which only Sirius and Hermione knew was the truth. But they were just similar in their looks, because where Druella was the Slytherin Ice Princess, Hermione was Gryffindor Goddess. Hermione was warm and sweet and often helped people…save Slytherins.

Everybody just loved the Stone twins, and this was making, one person in particular very angry. Tom Riddle was charming, polite and brilliant in academics; up till now. Ever since the twins entered Hogwarts, they were the teacher's favorite; they were what everybody talked about. People couldn't help gushing about them. There was one thing that Tom Marvolo Riddle never liked, and it was to be the second best. And ever since the Stones came, he was pushed into that category, and he loathed every second of it.

He had waited for the past two and a half months, for the chink to show in their armor, but now it was more than enough. He had also waited, so that Dumbledore, who had been keeping a vigilant eye on him ever since he got Hagrid expelled, would not suspect. Dumbledore was busy awarding points to his two mudblood Gryffindors, so Tom's actions will not draw his attention.

It was time to call his Knights of Walpurgis. He would definitely teach the Stones, that nobody challenged him, nobody thwarted Lord Voldemort.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I KNOW IT'S A BIT SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE AWESOME. UNEXPECTED VISITORS WOULD BE COMING TO HOGWARTS. PLEASE DO REVIEW, AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS ARE APPRECIATED.**

_**Drizzle Me Some Drake: YOU ROCK! THANKS A TON FOR REVIWING, THEY MEAN A LOT… AND FOR YOUR QUESTIONS: DRACO LOOKED LIVID BECAUSE HE SAW THE DEATH EATERS OUTSIDE AND ONE OF THEM WAS BELLATRIX. IT WILL BE EXPLAINED PROPERLY IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS, AND AS FOR TOM, YOU SEE HE WAS A CHARMER SO HE HAD THIS REPUTATION TO MAINTAIN, THAT IS WHY HE WAS NICE. I WAIT FOR YOUR REVIEWS, SO PLEASE KEEP GIVING THEM. THANKS.**_

_**13Nyx13: THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW…AND YES THE MALFOYS WILL BE JOINING SIRIUS AND HERMIONE SOON… BUT THERE IS ALSO SOMEONE WHO I DIDN'T MENTION IN THE SUMMARY WOULD BE JOINING THEM…. LET'S MAINTAIN THE SURPRISE, SHALL WE? PLEASE DO KEEP REVIEWING…THANKS.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: UNEXPECTED**

It was the weekend before Christmas, and Sirius and Hermione had decided to take a look, into the picture perfect Hogsmeade.

"Wow… it hasn't changed much in fifty four years" said Hermione looking around the very same village.

"Yeah… this is unbelievable. Hermione?" Sirius turned to look at her, with sparkling eyes, and Hermione suppressed a groan. It always was a bad sign.

"Do you think Rosemerta would be there?" he said wiggling his eyebrows. Hermione gave a shout of laughter and bent over holding her sides.

"Oh…my… I cannot believe… you had a crush on her?" she said through her laughter and Sirius gave her a sheepish smile, a faint red line crossing his cheeks.

"Oh come on… let's go check it out." He said and dragged her all the way into the village. This was indeed an outing, as most of the nights they sat together, pondering as to what they had to do here. They could not kill Jr. Voldemort without getting themselves thrown into Azkaban, or for the fact that someone else may take his place. It was all so confusing. They were here to do something, but what the hell was it?

They had excelled every class, and Hermione was shocked that Sirius could really be serious regarding something. Whenever she looked at Sirius, she couldn't help but, thank whoever was listening, for sending him with her. She would have definitely killed herself if she would have been here alone. She missed everyone… her parents, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Bill… even Fleur, Charlie, Molly, Arthur… Fred and George… Andy and Ted… Moony and Tonks, Draco…Narcissa…hell she even missed Lucius and his cunning jabs.

"I wish everyone was here." She said wistfully. Sirius rolled his eyes,

"Yeah… we could all live like one big happy family, because we won't be going back." He said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Sirius. I have been telling you that we should go to Dumbledore and tell him." He came to a standstill and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Who keeps on telling me that we shouldn't reveal ourselves?" Hermione, hated when someone else was right, so she made a face at him.

"You know… I really have no idea other than going to Dumbledore. He knows everything… maybe… maybe he always knew we came here?" she asked as realization struck.

"Yeah, we came here and went to Dumbledore but still You-Know-Who was the darkest wizard of our time. Think Mione, what are you saying." They had started calling him You-Know-Who, because it really wouldn't tell anyone, who might be eavesdropping, who exactly they were talking about.

"Uh… I'm tired of this. Why can't we just get rid of him, already? Then it really wouldn't bug me staying here." And she kept grumbling all the way to the Three Broomsticks, where they found Madam Rosemerta, was just a toddler and her father was running the pub. After drinks, they went to Zonko's and Honeydukes, and Scrivenshaft's and bought unnecessary items, just to pass their time, after all you don't always step into the past.

While they were going back towards the castle, Hermione piped up once again.

"What if we never get back?"

"Then we'll finish our studies get a job, and settle down. This time I plan on marrying and having kids." Sirius replied lightly, earning himself a punch in the shoulder.

"Why can't you be serious?" and Sirius retorted back,

"Must you always be? This is your problem Mione, you are very much uptight. Just relax and believe me, we will find a way." And to this she had no reply. Was she really uptight? Well, it was quite obvious for her to worry…well who wouldn't in their condition. But all this worrying had never accomplished anything… maybe she should just forget it for a while and concentrate on thinking… what is to be done!

"You are right." She said and Sirius heaved a sigh of relief. They entered the castle grounds and saw a figure running towards them.

"Sirius!" as he came closer, Hermione recognized him to be none other than Charlus Potter. Sirius had formed a very deep friendship with the said, maybe it had to do with the fact that Sirius had known him before, and his son and grandson…. This is what happens when you come back in past… Hermione thought.

"Hey Hermione!" he said panting and she smiled at him amiably. He looked just like Harry, except for hazel eyes, for he had the same untamable black hair, and glasses.

"Sirius… Wood has announced an impromptu practice. It's going as we speak. We need to go… quick… or he'll have our heads." He said already in his Quidditch gear.

"Go ahead… I'll find my way." Hermione said to Sirius who looked a bit apprehensive.

"Oh come on mate… let's get going." Harold said dragging him away. He turned and Hermione gave him a reassuring smile, before starting for the castle. It seems that they were early because only first and second years were prowling about.

What exactly, were they supposed to do? Hermione took the moving staircase and kept thinking. After six years of staying in Hogwarts, she could roam around with her eyes closed. Killing Voldemort was out of equation… kidnapping? It won't help… Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at her wayward thought.

She crossed the corridor and the flame of the torch flickered for a moment or two. Hermione stopped walking and looked around to see where she was. She was right opposite Room of Requirement. Another floor above was the Gryffindor common room, but a sense of unease told her that she was not alone.

"_Look inside yourself, and call your magic"_ Lucius' voice called in her mind, and she immediately did that. She closed her eyes, and felt for stalkers. Sure there were four people behind her. They have been actually waiting for Voldemort to show his actual colors, and he indeed does but, when she was alone.

Would it be wise for her to fight Voldemort and his cronies… because she can… he was after all sixteen, and she had had the 'death eater' training. He might be one very talented wizard but she was no less. Somehow or the other they had to face each other, and Hermione, gathering all the Gryffindor courage and Lucius' advice, threw caution to the winds, and turned around.

"It's not good to stalk people" she said calmly, and waited, keeping her senses open. She flicked her wrist and her wand came out of the holster. 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE' reverberated in her mind. A minute passed or two she didn't know, but one by one, they emerged from the shadows. She had to smile at the team; Abraxas Malfoy, Orion and Cygnus Black, and Romulus Dolohov (Antonin Dolohov's father). They were all very tall, each above 6'1, and were wearing very smug expressions.

"You are clever for a mudblood" sneered Cygnus, and the others laughed jeeringly, but Hermione's smile never faltered.

"And you are quite dimwitted for a pureblood. Pathetic, I say." She smirked and instantly their smug smiled were replaced by black looks.

"You dare speak to us like that? You dare….You will pay." Thundered Orion and Hermione rolled her eyes, feeling daredevil.

"Well if you insist… though I will enjoy making you look like an arse. So… where is the ringleader of you buffoons?" she asked as they stepped forward.

'_Never attack, until the enemy does' _Lucius said in her mind and she waited patiently. They looked shocked, before resuming their loathsome expressions.

"Oh I see. You do the dirty work and he bosses you about." She said and saw that they were practically trembling from rage. Wow, the death eaters are indeed loyal. Why the hell weren't they attacking?

'_That's right… make them furious so that they cannot concentrate on their aim and then take the opportunity to strike'_ again Lucius instructed in her mind.

"guess he is just too damn scared to face a mudblood" she said baiting once again, this time Dolohov sent a stunning spell at her but it was so off the mark that she didn't even move, and it hit the stone column at the end of the corridor, blasting it.

"Tsk tsk…. What a bunch of dunderheads. What will you leader say when he sees that you cannot manage to aim properly?" she said and suddenly somebody started clapping. The sound echoed in the empty corridor and the four people in front of her parted, to reveal a smirking handsome teenager who was walking leisurely towards them. He looked the same but at the same time very different.

The flames stated flickering and a cold wind swept in from the windows. He definitely had an air about him which marked him DANGEROUS.

Hatred blossomed in Hermione, so astute that it was like a flame that could not be extinguished. He was the one who created the terror zone, he wore the mask of polite façade and worked for an insane notion, and he was the one because of whom she was stuck here.

How dare he corner her like this? He didn't know what he was playing with… he must have named himself Voldemort but she was ready to fight the much more dangerous version of him, and he was nobody in comparison to his future self.

"And what do you know about dunderheads, mudblood? Since your magic is stolen, how can you even say such a things about your superiors? How dare you?" he suddenly dropped his mask and stared down at her, with contempt dripping from his face.

"We do not appreciate the insubordination of lowlifes, like you." And suddenly her wand flew out of her hand, onto Riddle's outstretched ones. How the hell did that happen? She looked at him wide eyed, which the Knights took for fear… which in reality was just surprise… because Hermione was not scared of them.

They all howled with laughter, and Riddle was enjoying the scene with satisfaction.

"Now, you will answer my questions like a sweet girl that you are. Who are you?" Hermione mind was telling her to flee, and once she would have… but war taught her to listen to heart also… it was correct most of the times. So she didn't utter a word and kept standing there, a sneer worth of Malfoy on her face, and kept looking.

'_That's right, aggravate your opponent…. And wait for opportune time'_ Lucius again instructed in her mind. Everybody stopped laughing and looked at her disbelievingly when she didn't answer.

"Last time… who are you?" Riddle asked and Hermione stayed silent. Hermione saw red flash in his eyes and for the first time Hermione doubted her actions.

"Well then, we'll just have to make you… _imperio"_ he said and once again Hermione had let herself be fooled by his talks.

"_Tell me who you are" _Riddle asked after a flowing sensation assaulted her system. She saw the four other boys smile smugly, and it set her off. No, she was not going to answer.

"_Say it" _no

"_TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!_"

"NO!" she said out loud, completely breaking off the Imperious Curse. It was strong but nothing like Lucius'; after all You-Know-Who is just a sixteen year old.

To say they were shocked would be like calling Harry Potter, an ordinary boy. They all looked as if they had been confounded, even Riddle.

"I'm not one of these lapdogs of yours, that I will submit before you" she spat at them, and immediately the rage was replaced with shock.

"You mudblood whore" roared Dolohov and sent a cutting hex at her. She tried to side step it but the curse got to her shoulder.

She had never been subject to an injury at this level, but it was praiseworthy that not even one crease lined her face. No sign told the boys that she was in pain, only the blood dripping from her fingers was the proof.

No matter how hard he tried, Tom Riddle couldn't help admire this. He has seen girls who cried over broken quills, scratched wands, even dirty robes, but never had he ever faced a witch who didn't even twitch an eyebrow after having her shoulder sliced open, and he was sure that his Knights were thinking along the same lines.

Hermione was feeling intense pain but she'll be damned if she let it show, she thought willing the tears not to form.

The entire corridor was eerily silent.

Hermione looked at her shoulder, and saw the blood dripping from her fingers onto the floor. This blood reminded her of all the losses they had to bear, back at home… loss of Harry's parents, Dumbledore, Moody, Scrimgeour and numerous other muggles. Muggles, who could have been her, parents… deaths that were happening just for the fun of it. And nobody but the people in front of her were responsible for it.

It was as if a damn broke loses inside, because the air around Hermione crackled with the strength of her magic. Hermione looked up from her shoulder to find all the boys standing there with their wands pointing at her, but all looking wary and alert.

Tom looked at the witch, and he swore he saw something red flash in her eyes. She was unnaturally quiet, and he could feel her magic crackling about her. A cold gush of wind gushed in, and the flames were extinguished, and one of the guys sent a ball of light in the middle of the corridors.

Hermione called her inner magic, and this time it was not at all tiring… it was as if it was waiting for her to call because it came willingly. She quickly focused on the magic and sent it out to bring her the wands of the Knights, all the time keeping eye contact with Riddle, never breaking it. She wanted to show him, who he was dealing with, she wanted to see fear in his eyes, she wanted him to feel the wrath which he would be showering the people with, in future.

She never broke their eye contact, as all the wands shot out from the hands of bewildered Knights, into hers. She saw his eyes widen as she threw all of them on the floor beside her. She once again concentrated on her magic, and spread out her hands in front of her, palms facing up, and then flicked them both to the sides, causing the Knights to fly upwards and bang on the walls on either sides. She did it once again, and when she was sure that everyone was knocked out, she walked over to Riddle who was watching her with hate, and contempt, and some other emotion, which Hermione was too angry to decipher as admiration and awe.

She walked there, and entire time she was aware of the throbbing pain in her shoulder. She looked at him right in the eye, and her hate was evident in her face. Her eyes were shining with such a degree of hate, that Riddle couldn't help but flinch. At this Hermione gave her one hateful, cold smile.

"You don't know what you have done Riddle. This blood you see?" she said waving her bloody palm in his face, ignoring the bursts of pain in her entire arm. "You have no idea, whose blood you have shred." She snatched her wand from his hand, and all this time Tom was looking at her with his wide green eyes.

"Don't mess with us, if you know what's right for you… and if I were you, I would be watching my back. I'm nothing compared to Sirius." She said giving him one last look of pure and unadulterated hatred, and walked away, thinking that if Tom Riddle chose to attack her, it would be his demise.

But, due to some weird reason, Riddle never attacked, and Hermione somehow made it to the Gryffindor common room. As she entered the first face she saw was, Sirius'.

"Hermione where have you been?" he asked, she looked at him in confusion. Maybe the pain was getting to her.

"aren't you supposed to practice?" she asked in confusion, and tried to move her white lock from her face, but unfortunately using her right hand "ow!"

"It started to snow…. WHAT IN THE NAME OF GRYFFINDOR, HAPPENED TO YOU?" Sirius suddenly bellowed, making her ears rings, and she saw him looking at her bloody hand. It was good that half of the castle was in Hogsmeade, or else they might have heard it too. Maybe Riddle and his cronies did, she mused.

She had a feeling that she was being dragged, and found herself sitting on the sofa. Sirius was sitting on her side, and was busy cutting her shirt, where the curse had sliced open her shoulder. Unfortunately, the blood had congealed around the fabric, and it was causing Hermione to see stars, as Sirius removed it.

"ow… Sirius… gently… ow… for the name of-…. OW… MERLIN!" she exclaimed as finally the entire patch was removed and she properly saw her cut. It was one hell of a cut; three inches deep and five inches long.

Sirius moved his wand in complicated motions and black smoke puffed out.

"Dark Magic" Sirius grated out and Hermione frowned.

"No, it was a Cutting hex"

"It is the darker version of cutting hex" he said through clenched jaw, and started to mutter incantation, moving his wand over her wound. She looked and saw the wound reseal itself, and heaved a sigh. The pain subsided, and then again came back. She looked at her wound to find it in the same condition.

"This won't heal! We will just have to wrap it up and you will have to take blood replenishing potion." He said and with a wave a bandaged wrapped around her shoulder, and she could feel it going around her armpit. She winced lightly, and reached for the conjured Blood Replenishing potion. Sirius fixed her shirt back and siphoned off the blood, making it squeaky clean.

"Who did this?" asked Sirius and she glanced at him to find him look like Bellatrix' cousin. She mentally berated herself for comparing Sirius to Bellatrix.

"I had had the pleasure of meeting the would be Dark Lord and his cronies." Sirius was about to dash, but Hermione held his wrist in a firm grip. "Sirius, I gave them a reply. I'm not the only one injured." Her words dowsed a bit of fire in his eyes but he still looked mad, and dangerous.

"Who exactly did you 'replied'?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud at the weirdness of the entire situation.

"Well, your father and uncle, Dolohov and Malfoy. I guess that they might have concussion." And Sirius smiled down at her fondly, albeit it was a bitter smile.

"I don't mind that…-"

"Please Sirius… they are already dealt with."

"Dealt with? Are you insane Mione? Do you know who you are talking about? It's You-Know-Who! He has already killed a girl. He will come back for this…. How can you just deal with him?" he said looking at her as if she has completely lost it. Hermione had an urge to cry her heart out.

"Well… we'll just have to watch and see what he is going to do next… and in case if it soothes your conscience let me tell you… I actually for once had him stumped… I had all the four of the death eaters knocked out… and mind you I was wandless…yes wandless… he was stumped at my offence and defense, and I couldn't help suggesting him to watch his back… as he has been told by me that you are far more deadlier than me!" she said completely losing her cool. "I can deal with a teenager You-Know-Who." She said breathing hard. Sirius looked at her in shock and then sighed,

"I'm sorry Mione…its not that you are incapable of handling him… it's just that… I really don't want to lose you… not after all this time… and it really scares me that you had to fight them alone? What if he would have seriously hurt you? What then?"

Hermione sighed having falsely interpreted his panic and fear, sighed and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry. I just… I really have no words to say." She said and Sirius released her, and looked at her closely.

"Well… just be careful and go take rest." Hermione looked at him closely and said, "Please do go hunting them now…please!" and he sighed in defeat,

"Fine. This time you handled it your way… but the next time and be sure to know that there would be a next time… it will be me who'll be teaching them a lesson. Agreed?"

"And I'll help you… agreed." She said with a tired smile.

"Now, go rest. I'll see you down at dinner." He said leading her to the steps and vanishing towards the Boy's dorm. Hermione shook her head and went to lie down.

- Only two days were left for the Christmas break to start, and Hermione couldn't help but be sad. The last few days had been quite vigilant, and Sirius was a constant fixture at her side. Even when he practiced for Quidditch, Hermione had to sit in the stands. When she went to the loo, to her intense embarrassment, Sirius would wait for her outside.

Every meal was a glaring contest between Slytherin and Gryffindor table. The news of Hermione's adventure had traveled the entire Gryffindor house, and they were astounded by her courage, but at the same time vowed to be by her side. And this irritated Hermione, more than the glaring down contest between Sirius and Slytherins. But what surprised her most was, that somehow, Tom Riddle had never been mentioned in the whole escapade, thus he still maintained his innocent façade. He didn't even once try to curse her or corner her… at times she even caught him looking at her with narrowed eyes but as soon as she looked, he turned away. CONSTANT VIGILANCE was her motto.

Sirius and Hermione entered their last class of the day, Defense Against The Dark Arts. They were talking about the reformed Death Eaters that joined the light, and Sirius was completely dumbfounded when Hermione told him that how Lucius and Narcissa changed for good. There discussion ended when Professor Newton entered the class, and told them that they would be dueling.

Hermione groaned, dueling? Seriously? What the hell was professor playing at? They had a dueling club in their second year. Well, Sirius and she would be partners and she would let him win after a few minutes, and then sit and watch.

"Now, since we are very less, I'll be inviting the Ravenclaws and Slytherins to join us, and participate in the class. Please students, make room for your fellow houses." Many groaned, many whooped, many glared at the Professors and many cowered.

Hermione wanted to march to the podium, and punch the living daylight out of him. Damn that professor to hell.

"Now, since the class is so mismatched, I have already taken the liberty to assign you partners. Now the partners are…-"Hermione looked at Sirius and he just shrugged, and gave her a one armed hug to encourage her.

"Last time we had dueling, I was partnered with a Slytherin." She groaned and he shook with silent laughter. "What?" she asked looking at him. In her peripheral vision, she saw that Riddle and his cronies were sitting in the opposite corner of the room, and were looking in this direction. She didn't even spare them a glance as what Sirius said captured her total attention.

"I wish I could kick some Black butt." Sirius never was the one to forgive, or forget. Hermione shook her head and smiled at Sirius, unknown to the fact that Tom Riddle was watching her with an intensity that could send brave men for cover.

For the next five minutes their professor droned on about the pairs, Riddle was paired with a Hufflepuff Abbott. Hermione prayed for that Hufflepuff boy and sat straight when her name was announced.

"Miss Stone and Mr. Boot." Hermione looked around and saw an exact replica of Terry Boot waving at her from across the room. She gave him a warm smile and turned back to look at Sirius who was looking at her partner with quirked eyebrows, and stern face. He turned back and looked at an amused Hermione.

"Mr. Stone and Miss. Smith." Sirius winked at the blond girl, who giggled weirdly. Hermione rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Now, whoever wins will progress to next round and duel till only two contenders are left." Hermione had heaved that sigh far too early.

"Come on, now. Pair up with your partner and remember, use spell that have been taught to you in class only. You may begin by bowing."

Hermione and Sirius went to their respective partners, and soon Hermione's duel begins, and ended just as soon. Her reflexes were fast and she had her partner disarmed in a trice. Hermione looked around to find Sirius talking to that giggly blond girl, twirling, what she supposed was the girl's wand in his hand. Some things never changed, she thought and waited for the Professor to pair her up again.

She fought duels or rather practiced, with her fellow students until to her horror; the only ones left were Hermione, Sirius, Riddle and Malfoy.

She looked at the class, the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff's were cheering Sirius and Hermione, while the Slytherins were hooting for their snakes. Malfoy was looking at her in a very jeering way, and she'll be damned if he used any spells taught in the school. Sirius was standing beside her very still, and had his eyes narrowed. Hermione though was ignoring a pair of green eyes that were glaring a hole in her forehead.

"Now, Mr. Stone would duel Mr. Malfoy." Sirius suddenly smiled like the dangerous man that he was and bent down and whispered in her ear, "my Christmas gift to you, dear _sister_." Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud at the whole situation, causing the two Slytherins to narrow their eyes at the pair.

Hermione watched as Sirius literally bashed Malfoy, banging him on the walls, shocking him, and scaring Malfoy shitless. In the end, Sirius was reprimanded for a bit, but the teacher couldn't help praise him, and asked him to take Malfoy to the Hospital Wing. Hermione looked around and realized that she was the only one left to duel. She gulped her sudden anxiety. Uh-oh.

"Now Miss Stone, please step up on the podium." Hermione was suddenly nervous… what the hell! She thought. Remember you are an Order member, Harry Potter's best friend, Sirius' kid sister… in this time, that is… hell she was the smartest witch of her time… pulling up Gryffindor courage, she faced him.

His eyes were as green as always, as mocking as the last time, and this time he held a certain spark that Hermione recognized as revenge. Well, if he was going to curse her into the next century, she sure won't sit and take it.

"Bow… on the count of three. One, two…THREE!"

"_Expelliarmus" _Riddle shouted at the same time when Hermione cried "_protego_". The shield saved her and she quickly threw

"_Stupefy_" Riddle dodged it and said

"_Rictusempra_" Hermione waved the spell away and yelled,

"_Conjunctivitis_" Riddle missed it narrowly and his robe unfastened, and slipped to the floor, leaving him in his white oxford and grey trousers. Had he not been Voldemort, Hermione might have pegged him to be as her type.

"_Densaugeo_" Riddle spat at her. Not again, Hermione thought and ducked the yellow light, and extended her wand and said "_incendio_".

A ring of fire surrounded Riddle and he extinguished it with a wave of his wand. He waved his wand and Hermione's robe started to entangle around her. She quickly cast an impenetrable shield around herself and pulled her robe, away, and removed shield from herself. Her skirt was rather short from the normal standards. Riddle looked at her skirt tilting his head to his side, and gave her a quirked eyebrow.

"You jerk… _levicorpus_" but the shield at the last moment helped him retain his dignity. Hermione shook her head in frustration, and that was the chance which Riddle was waiting for, because he shouted

"_petrificus totalus, expelliarmus_" the body bind curse petrified her but it also did knock her so hard, that she hit the wall before Riddle rushed forward quickly and held her, breaking her fall.

"Splendid, now that is what you call a duel. Twenty points to both of you. Now Mr. Riddle, please help Miss Stone and take your curse off her."

Riddle was smiling down at her, and it really peeved her that he won. He was holding painfully onto her shoulder, and his fingers were cutting on her wound. He was not aware, but then when was he aware of other's pain?

"This will tell you not to fight against me, because in the end it is me who always win." He said and lifted off the curse. Hermione blinked hard but could not stop the tears of pain from forming in her eyes.

"I will keep on fighting till my last breath… and believe me you will lose. I'll die happy when you lose. I'll die and believe me you will have loss written all over your face." She said, and hatred in her eyes, made his smile falter.

The bell rang, and Hermione wrenched herself from Riddle's grip and summoned her bag and left without looking back. Had she looked back she would have found Tom Marvolo Riddle staring after her, wondering why a newcomer had never been charmed by him. She was the only girl who had outsmarted him in everything. She and her brother were the ones who never believed one word he said, it was as if they saw right through him. She was the girl who had the courage to stand up to him. He remembered that encounter when he had thought that she was just like other girls who were just, pathetic and useless. But when she defeated his Knights, that too wandless, and then threatened him, he realised that she was different.

She was a mystery, a force of nature, who didn't even felt pain at a cutting hex. How satisfied he was when he saw the cutting hex going at her, but then when she showed no signs of pain, he was astounded. She said something about blood… whose was it? Sure she was a mudblood, but there was a hidden meaning behind those words of her.

This duel, told him that this was just a warm up for her, and his victory was just a fluke. He knew that she was as capable as him, but they both were holding back because of the professor. But the thing that irked him was what the hell had he done for her to hate him? Their encounter was recent but it was more than that… he thought. Both of them never had been warm towards him, unlike all others. He shook his head, and clenched his fists.

"Are you coming, my Lord?" asked a voice and he turned around to find Orion standing there, with his bag. He nodded and unclenched his fist to take the bag, but felt something sticky on his hand and saw that his hand was covered in blood. How did that happen? The last he touched anybody was Stone… and he didn't know how this happened but a fist clenched around his non-existence heart at the sight of the blood.

Hermione hurried from the room before anyone could even be seen in the corridor, and entered an unused classroom. She threw her bag onto the floor and went to the window to gaze out of it. The winter glaze doing nothing to soothe her inner turmoil. She was ashamed of herself… how could she let this happen? How could she let Voldemort win? Tears of anger and pain mingled together and overflowed. She let them fall, and then experimentally moved her shoulder and more tears fell, as a white hot pain assuaged her being. She felt weak and pathetic, because after months of practice, months of preparing… here she was getting beaten by the teenage Dark lord.

She needed someone; she needed Sirius… only he would be able to understand her. Hermione reached with her left hand towards mirror in her inner pocket and took it out. She wiped her tears completely before looking into the mirror. After a few seconds Sirius' blond hair came into sight and she smiled despite her state.

"What's up, Mione?"

"Nothing, where are you?"

"Ah… you won't believe… the nurse made me sit here for an hour and a half as a punishment."

"What? Why?"

"Because she saw me kicking Malfoy into the Hospital Wing, literally." That's why she needed Sirius. He could make her forget every worry.

"Well, I won't disturb you then. Have fun."

"Don't you dare Mione…-"Hermione just laughed and put the mirror back in her pocket. She looked at her shoulder and saw that her entire front was soaked in blood. Damn, she forgot her robe in the class, now she would have to bandage this herself.

She took a deep breath, and unbuttoned her top three buttons and gingerly, eased her shirt from her shoulder. She then cut the bandage from under her armpits, and vanished it. The only piece remained was the patch which was stuck in congealed blood.

She tried to remove it gently, only to clench her teeth, as the thing pained more than she cared to admit. She took a deep, cleansing breath and tried to rip of the thing entirely, only to shriek her head off, as the thing only got halfway through.

"SON OF A HOLY FEELINGLESS MERLIN FORSAKEN HIPPOGRIFF!" tears streamed down as she clutched her shoulder and leant on the wall, and let herself slide down it. She was panting from the immense pain. Blood was now running freely down her bandage. How she wished Sirius was here.

Suddenly the door opened and Hermione opened her eyes to find, two shoe clad feet. Her eyes traveled higher and soon she found herself looking into the eyes of none other than, Tom Riddle. Great, now he was here to taunt her. He frowned looking down at her, but before he could say anything, Hermione jerked back her shirt over her shoulder and bit back a painful scream.

"Just get out. I really don't want to see you, nor do I wish to play your taunting games right now. Do me a favor, and JUST LEAVE." She screamed at him, and closed her eyes praying that he would once in his life listen and just let her be. The door closed and she sighed and removed her shirt once again. She gritted her teeth when she saw the blood flowing.

"Damn you Dolohov and damn your entire bloodline to hell." She needed to change the dressing, "if I keep on bleeding like this, I will shrivel up and die in a few hours."

"I agree. Your face is as pale as your hair" Hermione jerked her head and unconsciously her right hand reached for her wand, and she sucked in a deep breath as arrows of pain shot through her, yet again. She was panting as if she had run a mile nonstop.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" said a voice so close to her, that she opened her eyes and saw Riddle kneeling right besides her.

"What the hell do you think?" she asked. She took a deep breath, and reached for her shirt but smooth warm hands caught her before she had the chance to jerk it back in place.

"What are _you _doing?" she asked and green eyes met her grey ones.

"Helping you." She couldn't help but snort.

"I don't need your help. I can do it by myself very well, thank you." She said scathingly and he replied without missing a beat.

"I don't think so... the entire corridor could hear you, loud and clear. Stop being so damn stubborn and let me check." He said smoothly and Hermione glared daggers at him.

"I don't need your charity Riddle. Take your hands off me."

"I will do no such thing… besides, I'm a prefect and it's my duty to help the fellow students."

"Feed this bullshit to those who eat it. I know how exactly you help." He narrowed his eyes and watched Hermione. It was a battle of wills and nobody was ready to give up. Finally, and surprisingly he shook his head and sighed.

"I'm really trying to help. Please let me see your wound." It was the 'please' that surprised Hermione so much that she didn't even protest when he gently removed her shirt, and inspected the edges of the bandage.

"It's stuck"

"No shit Sherlock." She said rolling her eyes. Riddle narrowed her eyes before continuing his work. He siphoned off the blood from the gauze with his wand and after five minutes, the piece came off. All this time Hermione had her jaw clenched and didn't utter any word.

"Its much more worse than I thought" he muttered, more to himself. Hermione didn't have any more strength to have a debate with him. So she let him do whatever he was doing. She felt a sting and looked over to see that he had, somehow managed to conjure a bottle of Dittany and was applying it. The skin mended itself before it started to bleed again. He started to murmur an incantation, Hermione knew all too well but before he could touch the tip of his wand to her wound, she moved away.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking like he was mad.

"You wound would just keep bleeding, until the spell is reversed." Hermione suddenly stood up, which left Riddle kneeling before her. This might have been satisfying, if her head would have been clear. He too got up and was towering over her.

"Then let it bleed because I don't want any, and by that I mean any trace of Dark Magic on me. Do you get it?"

"Are you bloody insane? This could be fatal to you." He said looking at her disbelievingly.

"Then let it be." She said and tapped her shoulder, and a bandage appeared over her wound. Oh, she could have used Lucius and Remus right now, even though they might have done Dark Magic to stop it but at least theirs would have been trustful. Everything about the person standing in front of her screamed, dangerous in capital letters.

She quickly cleaned her shirt and now that her blood flow was staunched, she felt loads betters. She did her buttons and picked up her bag, and walked towards the door leaving one very flabbergasted Tom Riddle behind.

- It was finally Christmas, and the entire school was empty except for the teachers, Hagrid and three other students; Sirius, Hermione and Tom Riddle. Hermione and Sirius couldn't believe that everybody left. Many people did at their times respectively; but all leaving must have been forties forte.

Hermione and Sirius woke up to receive a present from each other, and the from those like Minerva McGonagall, Francis Longbottom, Charlus Potter, Dorea Black, and various other witches and wizards who had crushes on them.

They arrived in the Great Hall to find themselves, sitting with the all the professors and headmaster, at the Gryffindor Table, much to Riddles' displeasure. He was sitting right in front of Albus Dumbledore and on Hermione's right, much to her displeasure. But she didn't let the company affect her already sad mood and interacted with her teachers animatedly.

It was sometime between twelve ten and fifteen that a silver light soared through the open doors and materialized right in front of Hermione, who was opposite the Headmaster, and materialized into a dragon, and spoke in somewhat familiar voice "WE NEED HELP".

Every movement stopped, as everyone looked at the place where the dragon dissolved. She looked up to see Dippet motioning for Dumbledore to go check. Dumbledore stood up regally and left the great hall.

Hermione turned to Sirius, and saw that he too looked at her questioningly. This was exactly what they had said when they were outside Hogwarts, and they too used a patronus. What are the chances?

"No, no… this can't be" she said and shook her head.

"What can't be?" asked Riddle from her side, and she turned to glare at him.

"Talk when you are spoken too." She said and he narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but then he looked over her shoulder towards where the Great Hall's doors just opened.

Hermione followed his gaze and saw a bunch of people standing with black cloaks, and hoods and they horribly reminded her of Death Eaters. There were six of them, and two standing in the front looked like leaders. They both lowered their hoods and Hermione was frozen to see who was standing right before her eyes. Hermione stood up and was dimly aware of Sirius repeating her actions. Her eyes began tearing up, and she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Mother…Father" for standing right in front of her, were none other than, a very blond Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOW I UNDERSTAND WHY PEOPLE LEAVE CLIFFHANGERS…. BECAUSE IT'S SO ENTERTAINING. **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER…. PLEASE DO REVIEW! I MIGHT JUST DROP THE STORY IF I DON'T GET A GOOD NUMBER OF REVIEWS, SO IT'S UPTO YOU GUYS.**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS ARE APPRECIATED. **

**A BIT OF INSIGHT: TOM IS A BIT CONFUSED REGARDING HIS EMOTIONS THIS YEAR, BECAUSE MANY FIRST ARE HAPPENING TO HIM LIKE GIRLS NOT FALLING FOR HIS CHARM, GIRL OUTWITTING HIM, AGAIN THE SAME GIRL STANDING UP TO HIM, GIRL HATING HIM. SO, GIVE THE GUY A CHANCE, IT WILL TAKE A HEAD BOY AND GIRL RELATIONSHIP FOR HIM TO UNDERSTAND WHAT ALL IS THIS…HEHEHE… IF YOU GET MY GIST.**

_**Drizzle Me Some Drake: THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR YOUR REVIEW. I'M REALLY HAPPY THAT SOMEONE APPRECIATE THIS STORY OTHER THAN MYSELF. WELL, YOUR WISHES CAME TRUE, LUCIUS IS HERE AND INDEED THERE IS GOING TO BE SOME GOOD ASS KICKING. I HOPE YOU N'JOY THIS ONE. PLEASE…. DO KEEP REVIEWING. THANKS….!**_

**FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT READ AND REVIEW, IT IS VERY DISHEARTNING WHEN YOU SEE THE NUMBER OF HITS, BUT THE REVIEWS DO NOT MATCH. HEED MY ADVICE AND START REVIEWING THE STORIES YOU READ, FOR YOU NEVER KNOW WHOSE READING YOURS….! SNIFF!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: TOO HARD TO UNDERSTAND**

As the words flowed from her tongue, Lucius and Narcissa snapped their gazes to where Hermione stood, as did the other hooded figures but Hermione did not pay any attention to them. Looking at Lucius and Narcissa, Hermione felt as if she has been given a bit of her future. Her tears fell and as if on autopilot, she moved from the bench and walked towards them.

Lucius and Narcissa both looked as if their eyes might just fall of from their sockets. They looked at her for whole fifteen seconds, and every movement stopped in the Great Hall and no one even uttered a single syllable.

Lucius was the first to come out of his stupor and what he did next, shocked Hermione so much that she came to a standstill, because he suddenly had a nasty expression on his face as he took out his wand from his cane and pointed at her.

Hermione gasped, as she realized that Sirius was standing right next to her. As she looked at him, and then at the wand she realized it was pointed at him. She looked at him closely, and saw that his eyes were a bit over bright.

"tell me your name and what was the last thing you said to me." Lucius said in a clipped voice. Hermione held her breath, because it was the only time to reveal their false identities. She waited for Sirius to give his answer.

"I'm Sirius Remus Stone, Lucina Carina Hermione Stone's twin, but two minutes elder, and I'm also known as Padfoot. And I believe the last thing I said to you was…" Hermione's mind was working furiously, thinking when was the last time Lucius and Sirius met… and then realized with horror that it was the fight in the Department of Mysteries; the night when Sirius died. She was sure that Sirius and Lucius might have had a vicious talk, so now the problem was how were they ever going to explain to the people behind them, what the hell they were talking about, but the problem never arose because Sirius continued, and Hermione heaved a sigh as she heard his words.

"… you wish this was school, and you'd rather be playing Quidditch."

Lucius blinked and then lowered his wand, and as Hermione was about to go and hug them, the mass behind them lowered their hoods and Hermione had trouble breathing. Behind Lucius and Narcissa stood, Draco, Remus, Tonks and Harry. Her breaths started coming in gasps and she was sure that she was dreaming, but the bone crunching hug, that Harry had engulfed Hermione and Sirius into, was the proof that this was very real. She was sobbing her heart out on Harry's shoulder, clutching him tightly, afraid that if she let go then he would vanish.

"oh Harry!"

"Sirius…Mione. I thought…" she heard Harry's thick voice, and tightened her grip. She was not alone, she was not alone. They were not alone after all. A strangled laugh escaped her mouth and Harry let go of her to look at them. His eyes were over bright, and he opened his mouth and was stopped as Sirius was gripped in a hug by Remus. Hermione's eyes flowed as she thought how Remus must have felt after Sirius was gone, and now that he was given back, his joy must be endless. How he must have felt as the last marauder alive… Hermione smiled at the friends and smiled at her best friend who too must have felt boundless joy at having her Godfather, his mentor and guardian back from the clutches of Black Death.

Hermione was suddenly twirled around, and she found herself in a hug by Tonks. She let go of her, and held her at an arm's length, tears shining from her eyes she said,

"oh Mione. We were so scared. I'm glad nothing happened to you." She said and once more crushed her. Tonks was like a big sister she never had. Her tears surprised her though, but she could blame it on her being pregnant, because whatever happened… Tonks never cried. Pregnant reminded her something and she looked down, but no protruding belly met her sight. Wasn't Tonks supposed to be six months pregnant now? It has after all been almost three months since she has been here.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her wonderings as she turned around to find Draco looking at her with a real smile. Impulsively, she gave him a hug; she had missed him, and was happy that he too was here. Surprisingly he too hugged her back. She never pegged him to be the hugging type, but time must have changed him. She pulled back and gave him a watery smile,

"oh How I missed you Draco!" and there..! She was rewarded with the Malfoy smirk.

"oh really." He said and she couldn't help but smile fondly at his sarcasm. It was one of those things she really missed about him. Hermione looked around to see Lucius and Narcissa with Sirius. Narcissa was examining him at an arm's length and she was amused to see that Sirius wriggling in her clutches. By the look of it, she was fussing over him and he was extremely uncomfortable. He looked at a laughing Remus and Harry with a glare, and then at Lucius with a pleading glance who just shrugged with a small smirk. Sirius was getting very desperate as he met Hermione's eyes, and she smiled at him, but decided to help him.

"Hello Na… Mother" she said catching herself, and Narcissa turned and looked at her for a moment before taking her in a hug that might have cracked her rib or two.

"Hermione…oh Dear… what happened... are you alright? Are you hurt? How did this happen? Are you sure that everything is alright?" Hermione couldn't help but shed a tear, as she realized that these were the exact questions that her mother would have asked, and she squeezed Narcissa before whispering in her ear,

"Everything is fine. We'll explain later."

"She is right Cissy" said Lucius. He had heard despite Hermione's whispering? Amazing! No wonder he knew everything! Narcissa let go of her and Hermione looked at Lucius who was sporting his usual smirk but his eyes were twinkling. Hermione gave in to her emotions, and gave Lucius a hug. His frozen form told Hermione that he was shocked, but Hermione didn't care, she missed him almost equally as the others. But then she felt a hand patting her back, and she realized it might have been quite awkward for him, so she relented and looked around the group with happiness radiating from her every pore.

And then she realized where they were standing. Great Hall… between all the teachers… and Tom Riddle. She looked at Lucius but suddenly a throat cleared, and Hermione found herself looking at Dumbledore. Shit. They were busted… he would have already recognized Lucius because the Malfoy males were of the same face and structure. Merlin help them, Hermione wished as Dumbledore spoke.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stone, I'm sure it has been a long journey from France, please do sit down, all of you. We all were having our Christmas meal. " He said looking at each and every face… she hope that nobody tried to tell him what has happened because if anyone would have tried to tell Dumbledore then it would damage everything. But Dumbledore moved and indicated they sit.

For the first time she noticed what were they wearing. Lucius was wearing black robes that were made of Acromantula silk, and his hair was tied back in a black ribbon. He looked like one powerful and rich wizard, with his cane that had a silver serpent at its top. Narcissa was wearing black as well, and like always, she had emeralds glittering on her ears and ring finger. Draco, Harry and Remus were dressed similarly, in black silk robes, which she remembered Andy ordering, and Tonks was wearing fuchsia pink dress robes that made your eyes water. Hermione frowned… there was something amiss… they were dressed the same way when she was transported here, weren't they?

Tonks, Remus, Sirius and Harry were sitting in the same order. On Harry's right sat Lucius, with Narcissa, and Draco, right opposite the headmaster, leaving Hermione no place but to sit in between Draco and Riddle. She shuffled closer to Draco, and he gave her one quirked eyebrow.

"well, I'm pleased to see you all safe and sound…" and with a jerk she realized that they had no idea what the headmaster was talking about… wait a second, did they realized that this was 1944… wait…they saw Dumbledore so they just might. She had no chance to intervene as the foolish Headmaster kept going.

"… Mr. and Miss Stone told us, what situation they had to come from." At that half the people from future turned to look at Sirius and half, namely the Malfoys looked at Hermione. She realized that after all, she had the chance to forewarn them.

"Father, you have to understand." She said and the others turned to look at her, curiosity on each face, and she had to bite her tongue from laughing aloud a Sirius' eye roll.

"We really had no other choice but to tell them about the society you were running against Grindelwald. They wouldn't have trusted and believe me, we definitely wouldn't have seen 1945, I mean the next year, if they wouldn't have taken us in. After that they enrolled us in the sixth year, knowing we were sixteen. So we had no other option…." She said in a small voice hoping that the teachers would buy her acting. Stillness came about every person from future, at her words. Please understand and don't react, please understand and don't react, she chanted in her mind as she saw grey, green, violet and brown eyes widen; a pleading expression on her face which Dippet took for fear.

"Now, don't worry dear. I'm sure there is nothing troublesome with that." She threw a glance at him and then back at the others. From the corner of her eyes she saw a movement and looked carefully. Lucius removed his wand from its holder and waved. Hermione blinked her eyes as she saw Narcissa's and Draco's eyes became the same green as Harry's. Harry on the other hand turned…._blond!_

She looked horrified as she saw a platinum blond Harry. Sirius also had his eyes as wide as galleon but no one looked as disgusted as Harry, who looked down at the floor and thankfully didn't create commotion. Remus and Tonks coughed to clear their suddenly itchy throats, and Hermione controlled her emotions, which were telling her to erupt in hysterical, maniacal laughter.

Lucius was looking at her, with almost silver eyes that were piercing her with the intensity of the gaze and the slight frown told her that he was doing some quick thinking. He turned towards the teachers,

"Some of us were under glamour charms for safety purpose….Iit's all right. I understand what you both did." He said turning to Hermione and then turned to look at Sirius. Hermione was appalled; he just did glamour charm in front of teachers. What did he just do, and what was he telling her? she thought. He turned to look at her again and enquired politely, a small smile on his face, "why just Stone? Why not the full name?"

Full name? What full name? What is he doing?

"It was Sirius who suggested it." Hermione said really not knowing what else to do. Sirius' eyes widened at that and he frowned as he looked at Lucius,

"Why Sirius?" Lucius asked and Hermione could hear a laugh behind his words. They were all stuck in such a tight spot, and he was enjoying making it more complex… damn Slytherin.

"Uh…well… I thought it might be safe…err… if we didn't reveal ourselves." Said Sirius trying to sound convincing, and Hermione quickly threw a quick glance at the table, to see teachers looking at them with frowns. Lucius better come up with something good, she thought irritably.

" very well then…Let me introduce myself…" Lucius began in a very royal voice and looked at the Headmaster, who in turn looked impressed. "I'm Lucius Aristedemos Silverstone, my wife Carina Narcissa Silverstone; these two are our seventeen year old twins… Draconis Lucius Silverstone and Hercules Evander Silverstone. You all know Sirius and Lucina. We are the last of the Silverstone's." He finished and Hermione blinked in confusion. What was the all hocus-pocus with Silverstone? Hermione rolled her eyes and looked around, the teachers were looking at Lucius with admiration… awe… wide eyes…and lastly_…respect?_

Hermione looked at Draco and Harry, they were both looking at Lucius mutinously and Hermione rolled her eyes at their well known antics.

"Grindelwald, wanted to incorporate us into his cause, but when we declined, we became his target. We all fought in battle but somehow our younger twins came into limelight. We had no other option but to part with them and send them here, knowing that Grindelwald wouldn't dare attack anywhere near Dumbledore." The teachers looked intrigued at the story.

"My dear friend, and also the lieutenant of our side, Remus John Alexander, and his wife and my niece, Nymphadora Andromeda Alexander, had to come with us. We lost everybody back where we came from." He said with a chilled voice and everyone sat rigid in their seats. Hermione saw Dumbledore surveying all of them with raised eyebrows. They were in pickle, Damn you Malfoy. Now Dumbledore would question them.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. Have you decided where you'll be staying here?" Dippet asked and Lucius replied.

"We haven't decided yet."

"May I suggest something?" Dumbledore said for the first time, and everybody tensed at the tone of his voice. All the Order members were well aware that this voice suggested that Dumbledore was upto something.

"Ah yes Albus" said Dippet.

"I think since you were there, in the war, your children might not have had the chance of studying. And even if they are of the age, they should still complete their education."

"Yes yes, that would be a good idea." Dippet nodded his head. Hermione suddenly had an idea forming in her mind, and she smirked, and turned.

"Father?" everyone turned to look at her and her smirk had everyone narrowing their eyes at her. "I think Professor Dumbledore is right. Draco and Harry never did complete the seventh and final year of education. They can start school, and it would be best if they are with us. This way we will be together all the time and they will be studying also. After all it wouldn't hurt if they repeat what they have already learnt, besides, they have never attended school." Lucius looked at her and smirked, she would have been dead if looks could kill because Draco and Harry were stabbing her with their glares continuously.

"I disagree." Said Draco.

"I agree with Draco" said Harry and this might be the first time that Harry might be saying this statement.

"I agree with Hermione. You should resume your studies." Lucius said in an authoritative voice. A movement on her right froze her… and she realized that Tom Riddle has been sitting here all the time. How could she forget, how could she be so foolish enough to forget that the Dark Lord in the making was sitting right next to her? And why didn't anyone notice him? As far as she knows, Harry has even met him in the pensieve and Chamber of Secrets.

'_You are blocking their vision'_ said a voice inside her. Shit. She has to tell them. Harry and Draco couldn't leave her and Sirius, alone in this mess. She blinked and pleaded with the two with her eyes. Their glares turned into frowns as they saw her expression.

'Please say YES' she mouthed at them, and their frowns deepened. 'Please' she tried again and they both blinked, and they both nodded looking reluctant.

"Good. Where are you going to stay?" asked Dumbledore, and Lucius looked thoughtful, and Remus spoke for the first time in his deep calm voice.

"We have just arrived here. We don't have any anywhere to stay, though we sure would be looking for a place."

"Please. Since you don't have anywhere to go, I suggest you all stay here till the term break ends and in the mean time look about places." Dippet said cheerfully, and Lucius looked at Narcissa, who nodded her head, and Hermione and Draco also inclined their heads. He then turned to look at the other side and Remus, Sirius, Tonks and Harry nodded their approval. He looked at Headmaster, and said

"That would be very generous."

"Well, we'll sort your children into one of the four houses after the meal. Please do help yourselves." And they did help themselves. Hermione couldn't help but smile despite her right side companion. She had her friends back, and it felt great. They were not alone, and now maybe they would have an idea what they were here to do. Hermione had lots of lots of questions for them, but they could wait. Lucius and Narcissa were talking to headmaster and other teachers, Remus, Harry, Tonks and Sirius were busy talking among them and didn't even bother acknowledging anyone else.

As for Hermione, she was simply enjoying herself chatting with Draco, who was amazingly sneer less and smirk less and pleasant all throughout the meal. He kept asking her about everything, and the students. Hermione deliberately kept the Tom Riddle being a student part a secret, because she knew that Draco would definitely freak out at that.

After the meal, Dippet informed the newly arrived about the sorting and houses, while Dumbledore summoned the Sorting Hat. He placed the hat on Harry, and after a minute he was announced a Gryffindor. It was Draco's turn, and unlike before the hat didn't announce on touching his head. It sat there for a quite some time and everyone was looking skeptical at the show. Suddenly the hat opened its mouth and spoke out loud

"_The times have changed and this time you are a…. GRYFFINDOR". _ Nobody looked more shocked than Draco, who blinked a few times even after the hat was removed from his head. The teachers were clapping and the future Gryffindors looked at each other before breaking into one hell of an applause.

"Welcome to the house of Lions" Hermione whispered in Draco's ear and he looked at her miserably, and grimaced. His gaze traveled over her shoulder and then he asked,

"Who's he?" Hermione stiffened, dreading what was going to happen if she told him. Now that were starting the school, they would come to know about Tom Riddle, so she might as well get it off her chest. Just as she was about to speak, Dippet had to interfere. Foolish old man, she thought with hate.

"Well, Tom would show you to the guest rooms." She looked from the corner of her eyes, and saw Riddle in the process of standing.

"It's alright Headmaster. Sirius and I know our way around the castle, we will take our family, _ourselves"_ she said emphasizing on the last word. Dippet looked shocked for a moment before blubbering a yes.

"Let's go" she said and walked without looking back. Everyone followed out, and since everyone had lived here for seven years, they knew where exactly they were supposed to go. They all were conversing all the way, and soon they reached the room. They entered it and saw that it was just like a small cottage; two bedrooms and a living room. Magic, Hermione mused with happiness and as soon as they all seated themselves, Harry opened his mouth to speak, but once again they were interrupted, in the form of a knock.

Tonks, who was closest, opened the door and there stood Albus Dumbledore with a very serious look on his face. Everyone in the room stood as he entered the room, and shut the door behind him.

"Please be seated. I have a feeling that this is going to be long." He said and produced a comfortable, chintz arm chair, and sat fixing all of them with his piercing blue gaze. Harry, Hermione and Draco were sitting right in front of him. Sirius was sitting right next to Harry and Remus and Tonks on his other side. Lucius and Narcissa on Draco's other side.

"Now, I know you are not related. So please tell me, why are you all pretending to be a family." He said looking at everyone.

"How can you say, we are not related?" blurted Sirius looking very shifty. There we go. We are busted, Hermione thought morosely.

"I can tell when a Glamour Charm is performed and when it is taken off." He said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He looked at Sirius directly.

What should they do? Dumbledore, as your enemy was your worst nightmares come true, but they couldn't quite tell him everything, can they? First, the havoc in 1998, then she traveled back in time and basically resurrecting the dead, after that Riddle and Grindelwald… together in this time, now the others have also joined them and Dumbledore was suspicious. What does that leave them with…. Oh yeah, she forgot to take the wish fulfillment charm. That indeed made them bound in a very special position.

When she was given the Time-Turner, Minerva or her then Head of the House had made her go through the rules at least fifteen times, and basically it boiled down to one thing, 'never meddle with time, and never be seen by yourself'. They had already meddled with time by being here, and they would not be seeing themselves for at least fifty four years if they were to stay here. So Hermione took a deep breath, and looked at Sirius, being the first ones to arrive here, it sort of gave them the right to take the decision.

"I think we should tell him." Sirius looked like she has lost her mind.

"Not again Mione."

"Well, what else do you suggest? This is check-mate, Sirius." She said and Remus shook his head.

"He is right Hermione. We cannot tell Albus." Remus and others were oblivious of the raised bushy auburn eyebrows, marking their future headmaster's surprise.

"Come on Remus. Look around where we are? Do you know what are we here to do? And how did you come here? Tell me, can you?" she asked and Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and made her look at him.

"Mione didn't you say that we should never meddle with time?" Sirius nodded at that triumphantly and Hermione rolled her eyes,

"We have already by being in it." She said and everyone fell silent. Even Sirius.

"I still think we should not tell." Said Sirius looking at her, but Hermione saw no other option, so she did the only thing. She turned to Dumbledore and took a deep breath and started speaking.

"What I'm going to tell you professor, would change everything, but I guess it's already done so…" she flicked her wand and every Glamour Charm placed in the room was lifted off. She looked at the professor's astonished expression and began with the introductions.

"Professor this is Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora Lupin, Sirius Black – Orion Black's son, Harry Potter- Charlus Potter's grandson, Lucius Malfoy- Abraxas Malfoy's son, and his wife Narcissa Malfoy- Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier's daughter and their son Draco Malfoy. I'm Hermione Granger, and we come from the year 1998."

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Dumbledore looked at them one by one, and then at last he said, "This is not what I thought." And Hermione looked relieved, that he had not yet waved away what she had just said. He was after all Dumbledore. "But I would really like to ask, how you managed to come here."

Somebody cleared their throat and Remus signaled that he would speak,

"Albus, this information is about future, but I believe that we can trust you with that." He said and Hermione couldn't help snort internally at the situation. They were here and they knew everything, and for the first time Dumbledore was clueless.

"Now, there was a student in Hogwarts who grew up to be the Darkest Wizard that the world would ever see. He was very strong and utterly ruthless, and he wanted the muggles to be ruled by the purebloods. He had no humanity. He was dark but brilliant and very intelligent. He was followed by a band of followers also known as Death Eaters. There was a prophecy that said that a boy would be born in the end of July who would vanquish him. The Dark lord never wanted to have an obstacle in his life, for what he feared the most was death, went to kill the boy. He killed the boy's parents and when he cursed the boy with the Killing Curse, the curse rebounded and the Dark Lord vanished. The boy who survived came to be known as the boy who lived. For eleven years people thought that the Dark Lord was gone, but the year the Boy-Who-Lived went to school for the first time, he came across the same Dark Lord, only he was barely alive. He had no body, but he somehow managed." Remus took a deep breath and started once again, "the Boy-Who-Lived face him again and in his fourth year, he made an ancient potion, and was resurrected. After a few months we found out that the Dark Lord had a connection with the Boy-Who-Lived through that backfired curse and he used him to get the prophecy. The boy got trapped but in the end everything was revealed. The next year we lost our leader and the Dark Lord's right armed men abandoned him and switched sides. The Dark Lord had reign over entire British isles and even Hogwarts." Remus stopped again, and Hermione took over.

Dumbledore was looking quite stunned by the end of it, and Hermione decided to properly tell him, who's who.

"Professor, the Boy-Who-Live is Harry Potter…" Dumbledore was looking at Harry and Harry smiled at him bitterly, "Remus and Sirius are Harry's father's best friends, and the Malfoy's are the switchers. Tonks is an auror and the member of the Order of Phoenix. It is a group of people who fight that Dark Lord, and it was founded by you." She said simply, and watched him closely. He looked at each and everyone and closed his eyes.

"I will just say that you have made a grave mistake of telling me the future." He said and Hermione couldn't help but frown.

"Professor, we know what happens if you meddle with time line, and you cannot decide whether it was a mistake or not because we are not finished." She took a back seat and let Harry and Remus explain about the Horcruxes. They also told them about the fallen ministry and Lucius also stepped in. Refuge at Grimmauld Place and training part were also told, and finally Hermione told what happened and how Sirius is alive. After that, she looked at Harry and asked,

"What about you? How did you manage to come here?" Harry looked at Draco and then back at her.

"Well, I saw you pounding your fist on the wall, and then I blinked and you were gone. I ran over to the wall while Draco called the others, and as soon as I reached the wall I was…dunno…. It was like I was being sucked though that wall. Draco saw that and tried to help me but at that time, a flash of blue appeared and we all were transported in Hogsmeade. That was a shock and seeing Dumbledore that young was bigger than that." Hermione's eyes widened at that. Wow, Sirius' grandfather might have done some very strong magic, for them to be pulled into all this…

Dumbledore stood up and paced across the room, and everyone watched him with worry as to what he was going to say. It was the right thing, now Dumbledore would either tell them what they were supposed to do or send them back in time. Those were the only option that wouldn't disrupt the timeline. Well, that would be that and Sirius would come back with them and help defeat Voldemort, she thought with satisfaction. And then her satisfaction began to ebb away as one more thought breezed into her mind… they haven't told him about Voldemort. She swallowed her suddenly dry throat, wondering how Dumbledore would take to this and whether or not it will change the future.

"Err… Professor… there is one more thing." He stopped pacing and looked at her with a curious expression on his face. Hermione prayed to God that whatever she was going to say should not change the future and said,

"The Dark Lord is Lord Voldemort… also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle." And suddenly all the color drained out of Dumbledore's face and he looked as if he's been shot. She saw everybody looking worried as Dumbledore sat on his chair; his eyes still closed.

"Why is he looking like that?" Harry asked her and she replied closing her eyes.

"Because Tom Riddle is in the sixth year right now, and Sirius and I have been attending classes with him." Hermione waited for the uproar, and when none came she opened her eyes to look at everyone's pale faces.

"I forgot he studied here in the forties! Merlin…" Harry said and leaned back weakly in his chair and then suddenly shot back right in her face with blazing eyes,

"How is he? I know he was charming, but he is a snake. Did he do anything to you? Tell me Mione"

"Yeah because if he did, I will curse that git senseless… I have a debt to pay." When Draco said these words, she could only laugh. Did he do anything to her? What if they knew? What if Sirius told them, but she spoke before he did,

"He wouldn't try." She said and tried ignoring those grey glaring eyes. After a minute the silence was broken,

"Sir, there is one more thing you should know." It was Harry who spoke, "Tom Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets and killed Myrtle. This summer he is going to kill his father and grandparents, making the ring of Morfin Gaunt his first Horcrux." There, now everything is out in the open, Dumbledore could either make it or break it. Hermione waited in tense silence when suddenly Dumbledore opened his eyes, and they looked fierce. What was he going to do? He looked quite dangerous, his magic crackling around him.

Hermione looked to see everyone as scared as her.

"now we know what the future is, and we all know that it is going to be dark, and miserable, I suggest we all change it for good." Of all the things, Hermione expected him to say this was not even the list. Change the future? It could mean that, several deaths could be caused or they could stop several deaths. It could be better or worse than before. How could Dumbledore suggest it?

"Sir this is…-" Harry began but Dumbledore cut him off.

"The magic that brought you here is a very ancient and complex magic. My friend, Nicholas Flamel saw it inventing and he is over half a millennium old. We researched it and it is a very surprising and applaud able feat that, Arcturus Black was able to master it, but I'm afraid that it is only one way in."

Nobody even dared breathe, and Dumbledore continued,

"Wish fulfillment was not supposed to be complex but this intense amount of time between your original dimension and this one is unbridgeable. The best or the worst part of the spell is that it removes all your memories and marks; in short, you from that dimension. Hence, the place where you end up would be your new home."

Everyone sat in silence, digesting that piece of information. They will not go back… they were stuck here, and they could not go back. Was this fate's cruel way of mocking us, thought Hermione stricken? If they were not going back, it meant that Ron would not know her anymore, or Ginny, any of the Weasleys. Her parents might not even be born yet, but they would not know her. They would not know that in another dimension they might have had a daughter named Hermione. This brought tears to Hermione's eyes, and she leaned into Harry, and he held her while she sobbed.

She was not aware of people talking, but one question caught her attention.

"You mean this dimension thing is a fluke, because when we stepped into the past, the future vanished?" Sirius asked Dumbledore who replied patiently,

"_You_ vanished and appeared back in time. You can halt events and alter them if you know what, when how, or why they are going to happen, creating a new future."

"And what about my place?" he asked

"Don't doubt it…. If you don't interrupt between your mother and father's life then another boy in your place might be born. They might just name him different." He said and Hermione thought it was all so confusing.

"So this means that there is no going back?" Tonks asked.

"Are we really stuck here?" Narcissa looked relived of something, and then Hermione realized one thing. She was alone, she had all of them but still she was alone. Harry never had parents but now he had Sirius, who was miraculously alive; Remus has Tonks and vice versa, and Remus had Sirius and Harry. The Malfoys were together. That left Hermione. Here were proper families, from godfathers, to husband and wives, to father and sons, to mother and sons, to parents, to cousins but she was all alone, not bound by any other thing than friendship. She was grateful that they were her friends and with her, but she still couldn't shake away that feeling of being lonely.

"I'm afraid so. Do you think you all can manage that?" he asked probing each one with his gaze. Hermione thought that living alone is far worse and nodded her head.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy why did you used the name Silverstone?" Dumbledore asked sounding business.

"I once read that they were a powerful family whose bloodline collapsed in the spring of 1944. They also were against Grindelwald." Lucius replied and now Hermione understood. He just wanted them to be safe and question free. She shook her head, he indeed was cunning.

"I think it would be best if you all stay as that. This era is very dangerous for muggleborns. Since you don't have to go anywhere now, I'll ask someone in the ministry to put your name on the registration list. This way you will never be questioned." Everyone nodded their approval and Hermione couldn't help but feel sad as she sat there with her head on Harry's shoulder. Fine they were staying here, and they didn't have any future, but what were they supposed to do here? It was as if the same thoughts might have crossed his mind because Draco spoke,

"But what are we supposed to do?" everyone fell silent and looked at Dumbledore.

"We have to stop Tom Marvolo Riddle from becoming Lord Voldemort." A buzz sounded in Hermione's ear and she thought she heard wrong, Harry's slacked jaw and Draco's frown proved she was wrong.

"How in the name of Merlin are we supposed to do that?" Harry said, and Hermione waited for reply. Stop him… stop him?

"Tom has always been a lonesome child-"

"That's because he is EVIL" spat Harry and Dumbledore continued as if he did not listen,

"And he has never had any friends. He was shunted from the very beginning. It was not his fault…-"

"Professor you might not know, but till the age of eleven Hermione and I never had friends. We came to Hogwarts and we made friends. We too were shunned away but in case you haven't noticed, we are not the ones who are murdering people just for the fun of it. Remus never had friends, neither did Sirius nor Draco. We have risked our lives, and have been doing it for quite some time now, so that we could eliminate evil. We are working for Greater Good." Harry screamed at Dumbledore. Everyone was silent and Hermione could understand what set him off. Dumbledore was defending Voldemort, and that Harry couldn't stomach, well who would?

"Listen to me Harry and listen carefully. This is a chance you've got, your one and only chance. Tom may have started on the evil path but he's not gone too far. He can be pulled back. He can be shown the right way, and knowing that he is a very brilliant wizard, he could help the wizarding world rather than destroy it. You really don't know your future, may be this is what you were meant to do. You said that the prophecy said that you are the one who vanquishes the Dark Lord; then be that boy and end the evil in him… vanquish his evil spirit and reform him. Save the lives that have been taken, save the future."

Hermione was very angry, how dare he? How dare he once again put all the responsibility on Harry's shoulder? How could he?

"Don't you think Harry's been through enough? Why are you again putting the burden of the world on his shoulders? It's not, as if it's because of him that Lord Voldemort was risen that first time, then why do you expect Harry to be the self sacrificial lamb every time and work for the Greater Good? Why can't he just lead a normal trouble free life?"

Dumbledore looked shocked at her outburst and looked at her blinking his eyes,

"Miss...-"

"Do not, Professor. Do not patronize me. We are all together in this. This is just not Harry's burden anymore." She said and saw a few heads nodding. Earlier she would have died before talking to a teacher like this, but she was in a war, and times have changed vastly. She was not going to sit and nod her head at what everyone says.

"Exactly."

"Pardon?" what was Dumbledore saying.

"You are right. This is not just Harry's war. You all are responsible this time, and also for other's future."

"Can't we just kill him Dumbledore?" Hermione turned to look at a very pink Tonks, and Dumbledore shook his head, a chuckle escaping his mind.

"My theory is that if you kill him, you could be sent to Azkaban. Two; you could let him go his own way and let the doom come once again. Three; you could save him from himself and also save the world. Which one do you chose?"

Hermione closed her eyes against the sudden headache. How have they landed here, and how the bloody hell were they going to stop Voldemort? Her throbbing shoulder, said that he was a bit deep into the road to become Voldemort.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Lucius and for the first time he sounded very tired. She cast him a glance and saw only a purposeful gleam in his eyes.

"Help Tom." Dumbledore said simply, "help him see the Light. Don't let him kill his family, and help him to see the world in a different light. If I'm not much mistaken, you only have a year and a half."

This was too much… were they supposed to be his bosom buddies? Didn't Dumbledore realize that he wanted the oil and water to mix up, as one? Hermione's head ached and her shoulder throbbed. She listened for hours and hours as they all decided what to do, and how to begin. She just shook her head or nodded. They were not going back; from now Lucius was her father and Narcissa was her mother. She had three brothers, and a cousin and her husband. For the world it was big enough family but she couldn't help missing her mum and dad.

She mumbled some excuse and then put on her glamour charm and went to roam the castle. At last she ended up in the kitchens, where tiny elves greeted her. She asked for tea and sat on the chair and table in front of the fire.

We won't go back, she thought. We are stuck here and that too with a teenage Voldemort. Her shoulder throbbed and she put her wand tip at her shoulder but didn't mutter any incantation. She was so busy in her thoughts that she jumped and poked her shoulder with her wand, and muttered an oath, when a voice whispered in her ear "a sickle for your thoughts"

Pain jolted through her color bone and arm, and she glared daggers at the person in front of her,

"What the hell do you want, Riddle?" he just smirked and sat down opposite her. She scowled at him, and he just kept on smirking. Hermione ignored and went back to looking in the fire and sipping her tea.

"What are you doing here?"

"You expect me to answer you?" he smirked more broadly at that,

"Why, yes."

"You've got some cheek!" and she once again tried to ignore him.

"How come you are not with your family, after all its Christmas?" Shit. What to reply to this. Cool and calm, she said in her mind, and said shrugging,

"They were all resting and I wanted tea." He did not believe her, it seemed.

"How do you know where the kitchens are?"

"It's called exploring." They both were silent for a few minutes. Dumbledore wanted us to befriend this guy, she inwardly screeched.

"So would you tell who was who?" he asked looking genuinely interested. Maybe. I'll give him one chance so that I could tell Dumbledore that this won't work. Thank god, they have worked out a story.

"Well, you saw both mother and father…" he nodded and she continued and put up her occlumency shields, just in case "… Harry is the eldest… and then comes Draco, the one who was sitting by my side." He nodded once again. "Then there was Remus, he is father's best friend and Sirius' godfather, he married our cousin, they are going to have a baby." She said with a smile and his nose wrinkled a little bit.

"She didn't seem like your cousin." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She is a metamorphmagus, and pink and purple happens to be her favorite color." A gleam entered his eyes.

"That's rare." Yeah, I know you like rare things. "That man, Remus, isn't he too old for her?" Hermione's eyes flashed as she answered him,

"Age doesn't matter." He just snorted and kept quite. Hermione cooled down after a few minutes, and sipped her tea.

"Why are you here, Riddle?" he looked at her closely, an intense gaze that made her uncomfortable.

"I always spend my Christmas here." He said looking at her. Hermione was shocked at his soft voice, and then berated herself for coming under his spell.

"Why don't you go home?" his eyes hardened into emeralds.

"I don't have a home." Hermione frowned a little to make it seem that she had no idea.

"Where do you go in the holidays then?"

"The orphanage." He said with such bitterness that Hermione had no wish to continue, so she kept quiet and looked back into the fire. Again they were silent for some time. Hermione was enjoying the fire and the smell of the burning wood when he spoke again,

"You said your father was a muggle born." Hermione should have panicked but instead she laughed, and kept looking into the fire, the idea of Lucius Malfoy/ Silverstone being a muggleborn was indeed hilarious.

"Don't let him catch you saying that." She said out loud and then cursed herself.

"Why?" she turned to see his eyes gleaming once again. This gleam now told her that he was interested. She appeared to be nonchalant.

"He'll just laugh his head off." He frowned,

"Why would a pureblood, laugh his head off at being called a muggleborn. Shouldn't he be offended?"

"Absolutely not. Muggle borns are humans, they have the right to exist as much as purebloods." She replied heatedly, "My father despite being a pureblood respects muggleborns. He was neither was nor would be against muggleborns, ever." Hermione was lying through her teeth, but this was the cover they had to maintain. She took peace from the fact that Lucius was a changed man.

"And what's this blood purity? This is what nobody understands… it really does not matter. Magic is magic, whether it's in the purebloods or muggleborns, at the end of the day it's still magic." She looked at him but he was looking at something else. She followed his gaze and found that her white jumper was now stained crimson, and then she again realized something.

"Ah, I see. Now that you know I'm a pureblood, and of a very decent heritage, you don't think yourself to be much superior do you? Do you regret making me bleed?" she asked sneering at him. Bloody purist!

"Of course not." He said haughtily but Hermione had her retort,

"Then why the hell do you keep looking at it? Let it bleed, why does it matter to you?" he said nothing and then looked away.

"I just don't want it on my conscience." He said and Hermione couldn't help but give one condescending laugh.

"Oh Riddle, you sure jest. You don't have a conscience. What is your true motive behind this?" Hermione asked and had she performed legilimens, she would have found out that Riddle really couldn't help but admire her, who he thought was a girl with Gryffindor courage and Slytherin cunning. He had never met any girl who did not beat around the bush. But what she said pinched him, and he felt angry. How dare she do that to him?

"You don't know me" he said and Hermione gave him one bitter cold smile.

"I know you, each and every part of you. I know who you truly are, and what _secrets _you are hiding. The sad part is, you have chosen the wrong path." She said relaying what Dumbledore had said to them. She looked into his eyes for a minute and then stood up and turned to leave. Just as she was about to exit the kitchen door Riddle spoke, still sitting in front of the fire.

"you say that you father doesn't demean the muggleborns, but say if you fell for a guy who was a muggleborn…a half breed… impure blood, would your father let you ruin your life?"

Hermione turned around and for the first time gave him a genuine smile. She surveyed him closely, and found a triumphant look in his eyes that she so wanted to remove, but behind that look was also question and curiosity so Hermione answered honestly.

"_If_ I loved a guy, and _he_ loved me _back_ then my father would have no problems with it. I would marry the guy and start a family with him, _if_ I loved him, irrespective of the fact that he is muggleborn. Muggleborn, pureblood, half blood, muggle… they wouldn't matter in the face of love and I'm sure that my family wont object either." The triumphant look vanished from his eyes to be clouded with doubt. Hermione turned and left him with his thoughts.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS. **

**Hermitt, h8onme.x, Chaos-and-Insanity, sweetgal3, GoldenAura, Ollie912, Excel Go Boom, sexy-jess, silverotter95, ScarlettXTristen, Hannah Bowers, Madam Dee. THANK YOU PEOPLE, YOU MADE MY DAY. **

**WELL, I'M A LITTLE BIT SCARED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, AND I SINCERELY HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE DO READ AND REVIEW.**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED, THANKS.**

_**Drizzle Me Some Drake: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW… I'M GLAD YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER,I ALWAYS WANTED HERMIONE TO BE STRONG AND INDEPENDENT AND AT THE SAME TIME APPROACHABLE, SO I TRY DIFFERENT THINGS.**_

_**THE GANG IS BACK AND THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE MORE INTERESTING, AND IF YOU ARE WONDERING, YES, TOM IS FALLING FOR HERMIONE. THOUGH HE MAY STAND UP AND DUST HIMSELF FOR A BIT HERE AND THERE, BUT AGAIN HE WILL FALL. THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND ADVICE ;) **_

_**DO KEEP REVIWING.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU Drizzle Me Some Drake…. YOU ROCK!**_

**CHAPTER SEVEN: SNAKES AND LADDERS**

To say that the stay was interesting, was putting it mildly. They were actually having the time of their lives. Narcissa and Lucius having lived their lives like snooty rich kids who had to take ask their parents for everything, and then as posh high society purebloods, and then as snobbish and proud parents of an equally snooty boy, never thought they would be parents to four teenagers in the future. Draco was fine, oh well, he was not his snooty self and the Malfoys for the first time saw their son actually laughing. Harry and Hermione, the latter having forgotten her lonely state temporarily, were better. Though they had lived in the same house…. But Lord Voldemort being fifty four years in the future, brought out their young and carefree alter egos. Remus and Tonks were enjoying their friend's company as well as each other. Well, Tonks was capable but everyone was shocked to see a romantic Remus, who looked as if he was practically glued to his wife's side. What the '_Silverstone'_ parents didn't believe was their third _son_, Sirius.

Sirius was happy. He was utterly, irrevocably, disgustingly happy. Sirius had never thought, even in his wildest imaginations that he would be here… in this world… _alive again!_ Sirius was happy to have Harry back, Remus back, he was happy that his friend finally settled and he was happy that his niece made him see sense, he was happy that the Malfoys were no longer evil, manipulating gits, he was happy that Hermione and Harry were behaving normally and acting their age and having fun, and the best part was… he was happy because he was once _seventeen _again_._ He had once taken life for granted but now he would not be doing anything like that… he would enjoy and make it worth.

They attended all the meals with the teachers, Hagrid (to whom Lucius was very kind… in his own manner, but kind enough), and to their utter disgust, Tom Riddle. Thank goodness he would sit as far away from them, so it was quite easy for them to ignore him and his hawk like eyes. They all would wear disgusting expressions at his sight but one look from Dumbledore had them smiling again. The Professors were deeply impressed with Lucius, and Remus. They kept on asking them about their war experience, and they told… but it was an advanced version… of 1998. From what Dumbledore told them, theirs was much more dire from these times, but since they were supposed to be from France… everyone believed them.

Narcissa was a quiet lady but the female professors couldn't help chat to her. Her talks and views fascinated the Professors, who didn't keep quite in praising her. Many a times Hermione caught Slughorn looking at all of them with impossible delight in his eyes, and Hermione feared that he would be asking them all soon to attend the Slug-Club.

Dumbledore had them registered in the Ministry and even on the Hogwarts register, so that it wouldn't look suspicious if somebody decided to check it, since they all had moved to France when the elder set of twins were eleven. Hermione had to agree that he really thought of everything.

In the mean time, they all left the castle every morning to find a place for themselves. The Malfoy fortune and the Potter fortune combined was such a huge sum that the Goblins in the Gringotts gave them one of the special vaults, which Hermione recalled were given to extremely wealthy and pureblood wizards. Their vault was number '_seven'… _it was a very powerful and special number in the wizarding world. Lucius was more than happy with it and Hermione could only roll her eyes at him, and gave him a fond smile. Yeah, he was starting to grow on her, and she really didn't mind his pureblood etiquettes and sarcastic humor.

Well, the Goblin took every one of theirs blood sample, thus granting all them excess to it. The Goblins treated them with respect, which was weird for a Goblin but 204,411,813 galleons 101,268,999 sickles, and 1,809,345 Knuts earned a whole lot of things…and respect of Goblins was one of them. Hermione was at first astounded at how in the world they had their money with them, but Harry told her that Lucius told him to shrink it and keep it in his pocket all the times, and for the fortune, it was Malfoy's, Black's and Potter's inheritance all together, along with Remus' and Tonks'. Hermione was very astounded and told them that it would definitely bring about attention, but Narcissa reminded her that Silverstone were supposed to be Merlin's direct descendants, so it definitely would look suspicious _if_ they were _not_ wealthy, and Hermione conceded that she had a point, with a sigh.

So, with a very big vault practically overflowing with the Silverstone's and Alexander's money, they began looking for a place to live. Lucius and Remus had made an appearance at the Ministry of Magic, and introduced themselves to the Minister, Ignatius Bones, who had immediately alerted the Auror Office and asked them about Grindelwald's strategies. Thank Merlin Dumbledore had given all the details, and by the end of the meeting, both of them were Minister's close correspondents. Though their main aim in going to the ministry was to check the properties in the Office of Wizarding Properties.

Soon they got owl after owl, regarding promising properties. All of them visited the sites, often accompanied by Dumbledore, who made the trip interesting with his weird sense of humor. But Hermione knew his main purpose was to get know them, and they all were feeling quite close to him regardless of his ridiculous wish that they befriend Tom Riddle.

Their house hunt was very interesting. Sometimes Lucius would sneer and reject, then Draco would look down at his nose and reject what Lucius chose. Sometimes when they both would agree Sirius would roll his eyes and click his tongue and walk out, leaving no option for others but to follow him. Harry, Hermione and Tonks were getting really pissed off with such high attitudes, and had only one thing on their minds; how the hell Narcissa and Remus tolerate it? The answer was simple, Narcissa has lived all her life with such wizards and Remus was used to Sirius and also he was very patient.

The wizarding property market was buzzing with the talks of the high and mighty Silverstone's and their high expectation. It seems everyone wanted to sell them houses, despite the war. Finally and thankfully after three tiring days Lucius, Draco and Sirius all agreed. What a place they agreed on! Hermione was gobsmacked as she looked at the majestic place in front of her.

It was a castle. Castle might not be the right word but it definitely had a feel like a castle. It was smaller than a castle and bigger than manor. It was two storied and stretched on the vast lands that went on and on. It looked like a winter wonderland with snow covering each and every surface, and Hermione was sure that spring would be beautiful. The front of the castle had a big fountain; a silver mermaid sat on silver rock and was holding a very big oyster and it was that oyster that sprouted the water. Impressive! The doors were ebony with big golden lion faces as the door knockers. Hall was magnificent, with dark mahogany floors, a massive ornate fireplace, big windows through which the light was streaming making the floor look red and a huge staircase in the middle that curved into attaching itself with the first floor, on two different sides. The kitchen was huge, and it was into the gallery on the right side. A cloakroom and laundry room was on the left side. The first floor had eight bedrooms; Each was vast and had fireplaces, with big bathrooms attached and a big study which was circular and it reminded Hermione of Dumbledore's… no… she corrected herself, Dippet's office, only this was way bigger, was on the other end of the floor with a library- to Hermione's delight.

The second story contained surprises. There was a dueling area, which was very similar to the one they had used in their fifth year in the Room of Requirement; a potions lab _and_ an observatory. Everyone was surprised that it was so much like the Black house that it was scary. Anyways, this would only help them.

The thing was that it was devoid of any furniture and painting. So, naturally Narcissa was only too ecstatic to decorate her new house, but first they had to buy the new twin's school things.

After Lucius had signed the papers and claimed the house by offering his blood on the doorstep (a vital step to ensure the magical contract), and warding the house, they went to Diagon Alley. Three hours later, they all trudged back to Hogwarts, and Hermione couldn't help but feel happy. No matter what, they were family now. And that castle/manor was their new home.

Her happy thoughts came to a screeching halt as an iceball made contact with the backside of her head. She turned to find a grinning Sirius with another ball ready in his hand. A massive snow fight broke loose. Sirius and Harry were throwing freezing balls of snow one after another at Draco and Hermione. They were creating a ruckus, and all the professors came to inspect what the racket was, and they watched with amusement as all the Silverstone kids were fighting and making the noise worth ten.

Narcissa and Remus had to stop Tonks from joining the snow ball fight, reminding her that she was pregnant, and she watched rather jealously at the four of them.

They all played in the snow, happy and completely oblivious to the dark haired boy who was standing in the nook watching each of their happy face with loathe.

Soon it was time for the elders to go, and on the afternoon of the Fourth of January 1945, the elders bade their farewells to the kids.

The evening was rather uneventful as students came, and the last thing that plagued Hermione's thought was that how would the school react to the other two?

"Walk fast Mione. I'm hungry." Growled Sirius, a few steps ahead with the other two, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"When aren't you hungry? Half the times you are in the kitchens, and besides you have longer legs" she said and came to a stop besides them. They were standing right outside the Great Hall doors. The students were all looking at them, but only the Gryffindors knew the newcomers.

"Merlin, this feels weird. It's like first day all over again" Harry said and Draco nodded.

"You are right. This is weird, being in Gryffindor. Weird!" Hermione prayed for patience.

"Look here, you are a Gryffindor, end of story. Besides if I were you I would worry about Abraxas Malfoy" Sirius said and grinning an evil grin. Draco groaned, and Hermione rolled her eyes and entered the Great Hall.

It was like hundreds of eyes were on them, taking in each and every one of their actions. A sixth sense told her that she was being watched, though she was under everyone's gaze her eyes automatically moved over to the Slytherin table, and locked with green ones. He was watching me, she thought hysterically on the inside. '_Never show your emotions_' Lucius said in her mind and she wrenched her gaze and let them roam over the entire Slytherin table.

Abraxas Malfoy was looking at her smugly and then his eyes narrowed, and Hermione knew he might have noticed Harry and Draco. In fact everyone was looking at Harry and Draco, and Hermione couldn't help but smile a bit mysteriously and mischievously. Who would have thought that they would come into the past and live under false identity… but the best part was that nobody knew that they were being tampered with, and the superior of superiors, Lord Voldemort aka Tome Riddle who always knew what was going on, had not even a single clue what was going on right under his nose, and it gave her immense pleasure. She looked back at him and even gave him a wide smile at her newfound thoughts, and went to sit at the Gryffindor table not noticing the slit like narrowed eyes.

Draco sat with her and Sirius and Harry right opposite them. She smiled when she remembered how Sirius and Draco had called truce. There was bad blood between them, all because Draco was a thorn in Harry's side for six years, but since they had to live together in this new world, Draco _apologized _to his _uncle_ Sirius and a shocked Sirius couldn't do anything but nod at his _nephew_. After that Draco mingled up with them well, and nobody had any qualms.

Hermione looked at Harry, and he like usual was scowling at his blond hair. He had been complaining about it the entire time but as soon as he saw Charlus Potter, he quit whining but started scowling. Sirius was smiling at his godson, or rather elder brother, all the while pouring porridge into his bowl.

Draco was smiling at a girl on Ravenclaw table and Hermione shook her head in disbelieve.

"I thought you didn't like all the attention?" Draco looked at her with raised eyebrows, and then he gestured towards Harry.

"Right. I forgot. _Harry _hates attention while_ you _thrive on it." At this even Harry laughed. It was good that they all fought among themselves, and taunted like this because it would look so suspicious if all the siblings just smiled at each other, and said kind words.

"Look at _his _face" said Draco choking on his laughter, and they all followed his gaze and saw Abraxas Malfoy sitting right next to Riddle, looking at them with shocked expressions. Hermione noticed that he was holding a copy of Daily Prophet in his hand. Where was her? She remembered sending out her subscription.

As if hearing her thoughts, a barn owl landed in front of her, and she took the newspaper and gave him a Knut amidst the sniggering.

"Damn, I like that look on his face." Said Sirius.

"Yeah, you are right. He looks like a fool." Harry said.

"Oye." Draco said indignantly and Sirius and Harry grinned at him. Hermione shook her head bemused, checking out the headlines, not looking at them.

"You look different _brother"_ Harry said and they all dissolved in laughter, attracting attention of the girls who started pointing at them. Hermione scowled at them and returned to her paper. A headline caught her eye, and she exclaimed in triumph.

"Aha. That's why Malfoy is shocked." And she proceeded to show the boys an article on the return of the Silverstone's to England, and about their kids going to school. Riddle must have told him, she thought. This reminded her,

"We need to be friendly to him." She said and the boys froze and fixed her with deathly glare, and she quickly amended, "Dumbledore said that not me. I'm all for obliviating him." She said and then realized that they all had for far too long left the matter untouched, but she was not going to open Pandora's Box now.

"My favorite people. Morning all" said a very cheery Charlus Potter sitting right next to Harry, who looked delighted just like Sirius.

"Hey Charlie. What's up?" before he could respond another voice, much more stressed said,

"Can you believe it? The Lawson sister's quit?"

"What why?" Hermione asked thinking about the fifth and fourth year Gryffindor girls.

"Something about Grindelwald being on rampage. Now how will we play" she wailed and Hermione understood immediately.

"Play?" Harry asked looking at Minerva, having met her already so now he was used to her. Draco also leaned forward to listen.

"Yeah, you see they were beater and seeker of our team. Now how will we play?"

"You could use us." Harry said and she looked at the both of them with speculation.

"Are you any good?" she asked and the four of them laughed.

"Are we any good she asks?" Draco said looking at Harry shaking his head. No matter what teams they were on before, both were equally proficient at playing.

"Of course. Why don't you try us?" harry said and Minerva nodded excited and gave them time. Soon they were joined by Francis Longbottom, Bilius Weasley, Ignatius Prewett, and others. They all were sharing stories of their holidays, when the headmaster stood up and cleared his throat. The Great Hall fell silent, and looked at him expectantly.

"Welcome back. I hope you all had a wonderful time." He smiled and looked around, "now, there has been a new development over the holidays, and those who read the Daily Prophet, might already know what I'm talking about." A few nodded at him and looked in their direction, "yes, well for those who don't read it let me specify. The Silverstone family had relocated back to the British Isles, because of the war. Two of them were amongst us but under another name, just for safety precautions. But now that all of them are here, I'm very happy to say that we will be having two more students as the additional sixth years. Now they are of the age and elder, but since they didn't finish their studies they decided to join their siblings. So please give a warm applause to Mr. Hercules Evander Silverstone, and Mr. Draconis Lucius Silverstone, the elder twin brothers of… oh… as you used to call them the Stone twins."

Hermione willed her face to maintain a polite smile, and not to glare at the Headmaster, who had given the gossip mill things to talk about. Gryffindor table rang with claps, and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joined in but not one person on the Slytherin table moved. Hermione glanced and saw several jaws dropped. Among them were Avery, Lestrange, Druella Rosier, Walburga Rosier, Augustus Rookwood, and many others. The Blacks, it seemed were known to the fact, but they also couldn't help but look at them as if seeing for the first time. The look that Orion was giving her sent chills to her. She looked at Malfoy and saw that he was fingering a ring on his finger; his Malfoy coat of arms ring. A sign that was worn by every pureblood in these times, either in the form of ring or pendant.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the narrow mindedness of the society, and fidgeted with her pendant. Narcissa, who is very proficient in jewelry, made five rings for the males and two pendants for the females. She also made a ring and pendant with Alexander coat of arms for Remus and Tonks.

The pendant was an oval shaped diamond the size of a robin's egg, encased with a silver band, and then a golden band which twisted itself from the edges, into rope like twist. The main thing was, deep inside the diamond, a silver shield surrounded by golden arrows resided, and it was magnified as it was right at the diamond's core. The boys had the same rings, and though Hermione, Harry and Sirius denied, they were still forced to wear it, with the warning that they now were Silverstone.

Hermione looked at the boy's fingers and thought that at least they don't have to wear this big diamond. Hermione felt like a hypocrite wearing this pendant of the purebloods being a muggle born but there was no other way. She cast off her sad mood as they walked towards dungeons. Well, Narcissa is one very talented witch when it comes to things like these, she thought entering the classroom.

The four of them sat together, and the table next to them was occupied by the usual gang; Riddle and his cronies. Slughorn began by welcoming the two newcomers and gave a little bit of insight into the Silverstone ancestry. As he kept on going about the goodness and descent from Merlin of the Silverstone line, Hermione caught sight of a very pissed and ruffled Tom Riddle. He looked as if he was about to kill someone, and Hermione prayed that Slughorn would stop.

He then proceeded to finally teach, and asked them to brew the Potion of Invisibility. They were intrigued because it was seventh year stuff, and they had already made it. Hermione caught a movement and turned to see Harry taking out a very battered book. Her jaw fell, and she was incoherent. Draco and Sirius looked interested and Harry quickly told them about the history of the book.

They both looked impressed and Hermione could only think one thing; take being fifth in the class Tom Riddle.

They all set to work and by the end of the lesson they were sitting leisurely while the students were still stirring.

"Time's up." Slughorn boomed, and they all smirked and waited in anticipation.

"Don't lose it… that's a treasure." Sirius mumbled and Draco nodded. Hermione shushed him as Slughorn approached Riddle.

"Ah, excellent. Now I know this is the palest that this potion can go. Only best potioneers can make it all clear, but nonetheless, excellent. Ten points to Slytherin." He said. Hermione knew that the potioneer jab must have aggravated him but he seemed damn pleased with himself. Not for long, she thought as Slughorn glanced at their two cauldrons. He looked up opened his mouth and closed it.

Sirius was balancing his chair on its hind legs, Draco it seemed had mistaken his chair for a throne, Harry had his left ankle over his right knee and his right hand was drumming on his left ankle, Hermione was sitting normally with her back straight and head high, but one thing was common on all faces; their smirks.

Slughorn finally found his voice,

"This is unbelievable… absolutely delightful… mighty talented… look class they have managed to make completely clear potion." He said taking the ladle and showing it to the class.

Tom Riddle it looked was about to die from excessive heart palpitations, Hermione concluded looking at his throbbing pulse, clenched fists, and blood red face that could make Ron proud. Hermione felt satisfied yet again at defeating Riddle, tried to suppress her laughter.

"You definitely have an aptitude for potions, all four of you." He exclaimed like a proud parent.

"Told you, it runs in the family." At this Slughorn laughed and all four of them joined in. Hermione was very happy. She pointed discreetly at Riddle and all three boys smiled very smugly at each other, exiting the classroom with their reputation preceding them.

The Silverstone's were the name on everybody's tongues. Like the younger_ twins, _the elders were also very accomplished. Harry always had something on his mind, but now that he had no worries he was showing his academic capabilities, and Hermione was surprised, that he could match up to her standards, impressed and happy.

January and February passed away, with them having fun at Hogwarts, and defeating Riddle at what he was best. Hermione was surprised that he had not attacked them, but again, now they were not mudbloods, but French royalty.

Another day, of March passed and she found herself walking all by herself towards the Gryffindor common room. Since Harry was chosen as a seeker and Draco as a beater, they had to practice a lot for the upcoming Slytherin versus Gryffindor match. She took a shortcut and she crossed the kitchen's to take the shortcut to the sixth floor. As she was crossing the kitchen, her last meeting with Riddle came back into her mind. He was so weird that day, and every time he just kept bringing purity into equation. She quickly walked on the six steps ladder and came out from the hidden tapestry.

"Well well well. Look who's here? The new celebrity." Hermione cursed herself for not looking, for standing at least five meters away was Malfoy.

"Something bothers you?" she enquired, and he smirked wider.

"No nothing. I was just saying that you very tactfully hid the fact that who you were."

"Well, there's that and then there's blindness." She said and Malfoy's smirk wavered around the edges.

"It's a shame you are a Gryffindor. You would have done well in Slytherin, after all we are related." Hermione didn't even bother covering her disgust.

"Please. Merlin's descendant could never be a Slytherin. And for being in Slytherin…" she put on a disgusting face, "I'm ashamed to even say that you are a relative of mine." His face was completely free of the smirk and was contorted in anger,

"You are talking to a Malfoy."

"And you are talking to a Silverstone, and do remember that your bloodline originated from mines, that too centuries later." Hermione heard steps on the stone corridor and to her horror saw that Riddle was watching their battle. Malfoy did not notice and pulled out his wand and said,

"Let's see how you cope with the emblem…_ Serpensortia_" he yelled and with a loud bang and green smoke, a thick as her thigh, green colored vicious serpent landed on the floor. Its eyes were bright yellow, and no matter how brave Hermione might be, she could never get over her fear of snakes after her second year. Its eyes were just the same yellow as a basilisk's, Hermione realized as it faced her and started slithering towards her, hissing all the way.

She started to panic, and in her panic she forgot that she could vanish that snake with a flick of her wand, but all she could see was the basilisk coming from the pipe as she looked into the mirror. She began to back away, step by step and the snake followed. She was so blinded by her fear that she didn't realize that her pendant had was shining brightly and burning in her skin. Sweat dripping from her temples, she took one more step and tumbled on her robes and fell down. She was faintly aware of a silver laugh that belonged to Malfoy, but she too busy looking at this disgusting snake. As she fell down, her heart began to race. The snake suddenly rose up, its spine stiff from the formation of his attack, when air suddenly whooshed past her, and the snake hissed and just as it was about to strike…

Someone behind her hissed and the snake stopped, and then it vanished. She was still looking at the place when she felt someone helping her stand up, two…no…three sets of hands.

"Mione, are you okay?" she looked up and saw Harry's green eyes. She shuddered and he quickly enveloped her in a hug. She felt a hand on each of her shoulder and looked up to see Draco and Sirius, concern evident in their eyes. But as she nodded the concern vanished and rage burned in their eyes.

Harry let go of Mione but kept a hand on her shoulder all the while. It was very impressive as all four of them stood in a horizontal line. The boys all 6'3 and blond, and Hermione was 5'8 but equally blond. Nobody could doubt them for they looked each and every part, brothers and sister.

Malfoy looked shifty as he saw all the four of them there. His face clearly betrayed the fear he was feeling.

Sirius, Draco and Harry wasted no words on him and all three waved their wands at him.

Malfoy screamed as a cut appeared out of nowhere on his chest, he was suddenly thrown back on the wall with such a force that the crunch that sounded said that something was broken, and then ropes bound him tightly and a cloth muffled his cries.

They all seemed pleased with their work, and smiled in appreciation at his state. Hermione's panic attack subsided and hatred filled her. How dare he! She strode forward and then slapped him tight across the face.

"You deserve this Malfoy, for now and for earlier." She said as she tapped his head placing a disillusionment charm on him and mentally saying '_levicorpus'. _

Malfoy was not even visible. The other three moved over to where she was standing.

"Wow, Mione! That was something" Sirius was looking at her impressed.

"Come now… let's go back to the common room, I want to change before dinner." Harry said and they started walking.

"Yeah, that sure was something. That reminded me of the time you slapped Me." they were walking right next to the tapestry when Hermione stopped walking and looked at him with shock.

"I'm surprised you'd even mention it." Draco went a bit pink.

"What slap? When did this happen?" Sirius asked

"Well remember when you made an appearance back as Padfoot…" Sirius nodded and Harry continued what Hermione started, "well, ferret boy here was saying a few words about our biggest friend and the hippogriff. Hermione couldn't take it and went over there and slapped the living daylight out of him." Sirius gave a bark like laughter and Draco went a shade darker.

"Well what was all that about?" Draco asked Hermione and she explained everything quickly and they all looked angry.

"But how were you able to find me so quickly?" she asked noticing their Quidditch gear.

"Well, mother charmed your pendant and our rings so that we can know if any of us is in danger. It sort of pulls us towards the one need in help." Draco told all of them and they all inspected their jewelry.

"That's handy. Remind me to tell her." Sirius said looking at his ring.

"Definitely useful." Harry seconded.

"I would have died if it wasn't for her" Hermione whispered shuddering, and all of them frowned.

"But why didn't you just vanish it?" Sirius asked and Draco nodded.

"Ever since my second year…" Draco and harry immediately understood and Harry gave her a hug, while Draco patted her back soothingly.

"What happened in the second year?" Sirius demanded.

"Well, you were not there so you might not know that Hermione was petrified when she looked into a basilisk's eyes through a mirror." Draco said and Sirius paled.

"Merlin, why didn't anybody tell me? I would have killed…." His narrowed eyes widened and he looked at Harry, "was it the same basilisk that you killed?" everyone chuckled, even Hermione.

"Come one Sirius. You are getting old. How many basilisks do you think Harry has killed other than 'The one'" she said and Sirius shook his head.

"No wonder Mione you are afraid of snakes. Even I would be…"

"I still have nightmares. I wish I could have seen its rotting form, might have given me some sort of satisfaction." She said and Harry made a face.

"You don't want to go there."

"Why is it that bad?"

"Worse. Uh, I won't even talk about it!" he said pulling Hermione towards the Great Hall for dinner while the other two followed him. Hermione looked around but did not see Riddle. He was not there when the boys came. Malfoy even did not notice him. But Malfoy would have if Riddle had been there. Was Riddle seriously there, or was her imagination conjuring him up? She shook her head and went with the boys for the dinner, realizing that she might have just imagined him.

But it was not Hermione's imagination that a boy was hidden behind the tapestry, on the ladder. The boy in question was looking at the pattern but not quite looking at it. He could just not believe. He was patrolling the corridors when he stumbled upon Malfoy and Silverstone. When he saw the snake he felt good to know that all his frustrations would be calmed by fear on her face. And he was not mistaken. Like every other girl she freaked at the sight of snake, except she didn't scream… bad luck, but the fear on her face made up for all the outsmarting of all the four Silverstone. They were by no means superior to him, he reflected as he saw fear on her face. Her eyes flickered to him for a moment and then she stumbled, and the snake was ready to strike.

The snake was just for fear not for harm. He remembered the blood on her sweater from the night in the kitchen and he felt his heart beating fast. He was about to vanish it when three brooms came into the corridor and he quickly had to hide behind the pillar, still in sight if it went out of control. One of them jumped from his broom and looked at the snake for a while and then said, very slowly and had Tom not known the language himself he would not have understood.

"_Stop"_. That word put Tom in such a shock that he didn't realize that all four of them were facing Malfoy. He quickly disillusioned himself and hid behind the tapestry. The boy could speak parseltongue. Only Salazar Slytherin's descendants could do so. Were they? Could all of them speak? And then he realized that the girl could not.

He had doubts about them being purebloods but this escapade told him, that they indeed were purebloods, and that too shady, because parseltongue was a dark Wizard's making. He tensed as he heard footsteps and then his extremities froze as he realized what they were talking. Slap, Padfoot, hippogriff, nightmare, second year, _basilisk, killed basilisk?_

Harry, he realized was the elder twin. So if he killed the basilisk when the girl was in second year, then it meant that he had to be thirteen. Could a thirteen year old kill a basilisk? Impossible.

Then why were they talking so freely about it? Tom wondered and was left with no answer but only question, but the top most being, _who are they and what do they want?_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU REVIEWERS. THANKS A LOT. YOUR REVIEWS BRING A SMILE TO MY FACE.**

**ONCE AGAIN I HOPE YOU WOULD LIKE IT. PLEASE DO READ AND REVIEW.**

**I HAVE A BAD NEW. I HAVE PILONIDAL SINUS, AND I MIGHT GET OPERATED. SO THE POINT IS THAT I MAY OR MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE. SINCE I'M AN INTERNET ADDICT, I WOULD UPDATE 70% BUT IN CASE I DON'T, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.**

**THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS ARE APPRECIATED, THANKS.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE REIGN OF THE DARK LORD**

Days passed, and Hermione was enjoying the boy's company. They were having the times of their lives. But one thing Hermione didn't understand was the calculating eyes that seemed to take in all of their actions. Tom Riddle was acting very weird, as were his '_friends'_. They all no longer smirked or sneered at them, but to their surprise, acknowledged them with nods whenever they passed each other in the corridors.

The boys thought that they might be lulling them into a false sense of security, so that they could ambush them. Hermione realized that they sort of, had a point but something told her that this wasn't the case.

They entered the Great Hall, and saw that only a handful of students were scattered around the Great Hall. Among them was Dorea Black.

Hermione never had friends other than the Order and Neville and Luna, but here she had plenty, and Dorea was one of them. She was unlike all the Slytherins, because she was sweet and caring despite being very clever, and that is why Hermione liked her. Well, she was Harry's grandmother and it was a contributing factor.

"You guys go. I'm going to talk to Dorea." She said and without waiting for the boy's reply she made her way to the Slytherin table.

"Hey Dorea." Dorea turned and gave Hermione a wide smile.

"Hey Mione." Hermione sat down next to her and she quirked her eyebrows.

"Well, you are the first Gryffindor who ever sat at the snake's table"

"Courageous. That's what we are" Hermione said taking on a snobbish look, and then both of them laughed.

"So how are you? Ever since your elder brothers came, we never had a chance to catch up." Dorea gave her an encouraging smile, and Hermione knew that her warm eyes, and honest to goodness soul was what won Charlus' heart.

"I've been good." She replied and saw that people were entering the Great Hall. "Actually, I've been great. I never thought that I would ever meet Harry and Draco, much less, anyone else ever again." She said and Dorea patted her hand.

"I can understand. War does this… So tell me how your brothers are?" she asked, and Hermione noticed that Walburga took a seat next to Dorea and Druella was sitting opposite to her. Strange, they didn't sneer but they also appeared to be interested in their talks.

"I think that Hercules looks cute." Said Walburga and Hermione took a deep cleansing breath to control her laughter.

"I like Draconis much better. Though he kind of reminds me of Abraxas." Druella said and Hermione rolled her eyes, and so did Dorea, who also motioned for Hermione to carry on.

"Well, they are fine. They…um… how do I say? Harry is the eldest and most sensible, but he can be rash and he never follows the rules and relishes on breaking them." She said and Dorea laughed.

"He is the most sensible?" Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Well, out of the three, he is. Then there is Draco. He is…well… he can be a huge pain but at the same time he is very considerate. He laughs at you but also looks out for you." Dorea smiled and Hermione carried on, ignoring the two other eavesdropping lizards.

"And Sirius… he is a mixture. He can be a dog…" Hermione did not mean it in literally sense, "… and a jackass and he often acts like he has no brains but he is really caring and fierce for the ones he loves. He can literally kill and die for his loved ones."

"He seems like Alphard." Dorea said quietly.

"Well, in short it's fun living with three brothers." Hermione said lightly to ease Dorea. She seemed sad and Hermione had no idea why? Just then the seats in front of her were filled by Orion, Cygnus, Avery, Dolohov, and Malfoy.

They all looked at her with raised eyebrows, and Hermione raised her own questioningly.

"Nice seeing you Silverstone." That's was not what she was expecting Orion to say, but she none the less nodded. She looked back and saw Draco, Sirius and Harry looking at her. She gave them a reassuring look and turned back to Dorea. As she chatted, she noticed that the seat immediately in front of her was empty, and also that Riddle was missing. She really did not fancy eating breakfast where he could poison her easily, so she decided to wrap up her conversation, but it seems that luck was not on her side because the owls arrived along with the devil himself.

He sat down gracefully and fixed her with his blank eyes. She really wanted to roll her yes but decide to play his childish game.

"Silverstone." He said in his deep baritone.

"Riddle." She replied and saw a spasm in his left eye. It was so miniscule that had she not been staring right back at him, she might have completely missed it. So, Lord Voldemort despises his muggle name. Hermione already knew that, but sudden pressure against her mental shields told her that he was trying to enter her mind. Her eyes narrowed at him. Thank Merlin she thought to put up her shields as soon as she saw the Blacks sitting down.

Fortunately, or unfortunately her eye contact broke as a black as night, eagle owl landed in front of her.

"Hello Nike. Long journey?" she asked the owl, taking the black parchment from him and offering some bacon from the platter. The owl hooted dolefully and perched itself on her shoulder. It was good that they had purchased the owl together in Diagon Alley, or she would have wondered who would send her an owl. Nike, looked intimidating at first with his color, and deep orange eyes, but she was very sweet and humble. Nike also happened to be Tonks' choice.

"Wow, I have never seen such a beautiful owl." Dorea exclaimed and stroked Nike. Nike hooted and Hermione turned to the letter. It was addressed to _Hermione, _and it was written in silver ink. Seriously, black parchment and silver ink? Typical Narcissa, she thought.

"Everyone calls you that." Dorea commented, and Hermione still deep in thoughts of the show off replied offhandedly inventing a story on the way,

"Lucina is my paternal Grandmother's name. She named father after her and Carina happens to be my maternal Grandmother's name, and also my mother's given name. It's a tradition to name a child after someone in the family, and since my mother really liked the name Hermione… that became my third name, and the one I truly love." She said opening her letter but turned to look at Walburga, who said,

"You sound as if you detest it. You should be proud. It's a pureblood honor that you have been given three names… we all have." Oh Merlin, she was like this since this age? Hermione wondered but replied,

"Well I rather consider it a hassle. I don't know about you but when there are family gatherings, I have to run around the place hearing my name, only to find that one of my grandmother's was called, and when I ignore thinking they must be called, it turns out that it was me everyone was calling. So I'd rather prefer one name, which everyone now clearly understands."

With that she turned back to her letter missing genuine smiles, albeit small ones on the faces of the Slytherin boys of the vicinity.

She heard Walburga whisper furiously to Druella, "I think she is a Veela. Look at them." Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Dorea who was red in the face from suppressed laughter.

She shook her head, and turned to the letter, trying to be nonchalant about the silver ribbon and neat calligraphy in silver ink. She read carefully and her expressions turned disbelieving, she read it again and closed her eyes and a groaned, irrespective of the fact that she was sitting at the Slytherin table, among the most notorious of them, right in front of the future Dark Lord.

Every brow furrowed in the vicinity and Dorea leaned and asked her,

"What's wrong?"

"this." She said thrusting the letter into Dorea's hand. Trying to control her temper by breathing in and out. How could Narcissa do this to her?

Dorea laughed out loud and handed her the letter back. Hermione threw her a nasty look and turned back to the letter. It read,

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? I hope you are well, and enjoying the company of your brothers. I know they all can be a bit handful, but I have full faith in you to handle them._

_My main motive to write you this letter, other than enquiring your well being was to get a bit of your insight. As you know that I have started decorating the house, and believe me it is proving to be a challenge, I wanted you to let me know your choice._

_I have hired a team to color the whole place inside out. Tonks helped a lot, but her mood swings are worst than mine, so I have no one else to turn other than you, my dear. _

_So well, I have chosen dark rust color for the living room considering the golden ornate fireplace, and cream and golden upholstery. You know the cream would balance the dark color. The study has been painted scarlet, and the upholstery is brown leather._

_I know Sirius would like his room to be filled with Gryffindor colors and paraphernalia, so it is no use asking him. Draco has always favored silver and blue, so I know what to do with his room. I took the liberty to do Harry's room in pale peach and golden theme. I especially had his furniture lacquered, and I'm sure he would love it._

_But the main thing is that I have no idea how you would like your room. I know you put up with the room at number twelve without any protest but I know you despised it. I know for a fact that you like light colors but I really don't know which light color you would like. Tonks suggested turquoise and white, but I know turquoise is not your color. I've done both the guestrooms as well but now the only thing remaining in the entire house is your room. I hope you would tell me as soon as you can._

_I hope that you are doing well, like always. If Draco is giving you hard time about getting better scores than him, then please don't mind him dear. He can be a bit competitive. I'm happy that I haven't gotten any letters regarding any misbehavior. Knowing Sirius it is a feat in itself. Rest all is well here. Apart from the renovation, Tonks keeps us all quite busy. Her mood swings keeps all of us on toes and poor Remus is a wreck. Lucius keeps on giving him advice on parenthood and the first days and that has Remus all the more scared. _

_Lucius, Remus and Tonks send you and the boys their love. Please do well in the classes and say that to the boys as well. Take care and remember to be careful._

_Your mother,_

_Narcissa_

_P.s. Nike won't leave without a reply._

"I can't believe that she would do this to me. Why couldn't she think up for me?" Hermione said frowning, and looked into the green eyes of Tom Riddle, not really seeing. Couldn't Narcissa think herself? She thought for Harry, didn't she? Then why the hell now was only her room, devoid of color and furniture.

Narcissa had gone way overboard with her decoration. but it really wouldn't put a dent in their fortune. Why? She thought to herself. Why was she being asked? There was one thing that Hermione didn't like, and it was being domestic. She has always despised the chores, and then all the tea parties that her mother threw. And according to her, decoration and renovation came under 'domestic' category. She wanted to bring a change in this world, she wanted to remove evil from the society, she wanted to reform the legal system, she wanted to work in the ministry… but she never wanted to decide the color schemes or upholstery, or paintings, or vases or flowers….ugg!

"I think that's sweet." Dorea said looking at her with a frown. Hermione was about to retort when she realized that all the normal girls would think it to be sweet… even Ginny but Hermione never came into the normal category. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that these were forties and much more conservative than her time.

But she had no choice but to choose the colors herself.

"Your mother has an impeccable choice." Dorea said and Hermione sighed and nodded. That she would give to Narcissa. She did an eye for these sorts of things. "Well, if you like light colors, I suggest you go with pale apple green and white theme." Dorea said to her kindly and Hermione looked at her with wide eyes. Wow, why couldn't she be as easygoing as Dorea? Pale green sounds good, but as she faced Tom Riddle and looked into his green eyes, she immediately striked out green.

No green, never green. She detested the green color of Slytherin and its monsters. She would just go opposite.

She stood up and faced Dorea,

"Green is not my color. I really don't think it suits me but I think I'll go with cream and golden. Thanks for helping though. I'll see you later." And with that she went.

Tom Riddle watched her leave abruptly, and then saw her brandishing the letter on her brothers faces. They read together and then laughed creating a major racket. He was irritated as he saw all of them laughing, but what bothered him was the look in her eye as she looked at him before leaving the table. It was full of loathing, and hatred. It wasn't at first. Hell, he was surprised to see a scarlet Gryffindor sitting at the Gryffindor table, but oddly enough he was not bothered by the fact that Silverstone princess was sitting there. He was intrigued and thirsted for more knowledge. He knew that they all were very good, but their stories tempted him. He wanted to know them, and about their background. It may be helpful in his cause, and he might be able to sway them towards his cause, but it would take time. Lots and lots of time, since they all practically hated each other. So in the last meeting that he had with his Knights, he had told them to be polite and friendly to the Silverstone's, seeing as charming them and backing off was the only way.

He was also beginning to see that despite her being Gryffindor, the Black brothers were showing genuine interest in her. Well, she definitely was unlike all other girls here. And judging by the looks on her face and her talk Dorea, she detested domestic work. But her comment on green color left him in a knot. She said that after looking at him, and that troubled him. There never has been a girl who didn't fall for him, but the Silverstone princess was one exception. And Tom really couldn't put his finger on why that troubled him?

The weekend came and Hermione found herself on the Quidditch stands cheering for the Gryffindors, who were winning from fifty points. This was one hell of a dirty game. The instructor, Mister Hooch was giving penalties after penalties to both of the teams.

Gryffindors had always been clean players, but this time they were beating Slytherins at their own game. Sirius, it seems was taking out his revenge on his father, for a lifetime of miseries all through those young and carefree years, by pelting him with bludgers. Cygnus received his fair shots, and as both of them were the beaters on the Slytherin team, they hardly got any chance other than to defend themselves.

Draco was giving his grandfather hell by pelting him with bludgers and allowing the Gryffindors to score, as Malfoy was the Slytherin keeper. Flint and Pucey were the Slytherin chasers along with Zabini. But Minerva, Francis and Charlus were so inspired by the Silverstone brothers, that they too adopted the Slytherin tactics and played dirty.

Harry was zooming up in the sky looking for snitch with Tom Riddle. Hermione had seen a glint in Harry's eyes which promised that he would not be a good boy. When Sirius and Draco were waiting for their future relative to revive, they aimed their bludgers at Tom Riddle, and the others.

Hermione shook her head, as she saw a bludger collide with Riddle's shoulder, and the team asked for time up.

"I see that your task is not going like it ought to." Said a voice quietly and Hermione turned to look into blue eyes of Dumbledore. She cringed and then shrugged not wanting to meet his eyes. She actually felt guilty.

The team revived and they set of again. This time Riddle was too close to Harry.

"I'm sad to say that prejudice often leaves a mark" at this Hermione turned to look at the old man with anger in her eyes.

"Prejudice? Well, excuse them professor for wanting to avenge themselves. If Harry wants to avenge his parents, and Sirius wants to avenge his best friends, and Draco wants to avenge all that torture he and his family went through, they have a right to do so. Might as well get something satisfying from the deal." She said and Dumbledore chuckled and continued,

"But you are forgetting one crucial thing. He has not done all of those things _yet_." Hermione stilled and gritted her teeth and turned to the match in time to see, Harry kick Riddle right on his nose and dive for the snitch successfully catching it.

"HERCULES SILVERSTONE CATCHES THE SNITCH. THE GAME IS OVER. GRYFFINDOR WINS BY 170 POINTS"

Dumbledore got up and Hermione was surprised when he grabbed her elbow and practically dragged her to the field. The Slytherins were all gathered around a very bloody Riddle. As Hermione looked, practically every Slytherin was spotting either a bruise, or a torn lip, or some sort of injury.

The Slytherins parted and Hermione saw Slughorn and mister Hooch kneeling beside Riddle who was bleeding very much. Hermione felt a bit of satisfaction at the sight but then it was squelched with guilt as she remembered that he hasn't done anything yet.

"I want to talk to both of the teams regarding their playing tactics." Dumbledore said and everyone either scowled or looked at him disbelievingly. Hermione caught a flash of white and leaned back to see her three brothers looking at her with big smiles and giving her thumbs up. Hermione bit her lip from smiling. They looked completely drained but very happy with themselves.

"But Dumbledore Tom is bleeding to death here." Slughorn said in indignation.

"This is why I have Miss Silverstone here. She will take him to the Hospital Wing. He is excused." Hermione glared at Dumbledore, all her good mood vanishing rapidly. She bloody well, couldn't say anything to him right now, and she really didn't have any choice.

"Sir I'm fine…-"Riddle began, but Dumbledore cut him off in a voice that brooked no argument.

"Hospital Wing, now." Riddle got up ignoring all the outstretched hands, and began walking. A robe bunched up to stem his flow.

Hermione walked with him silently. She would have mended the nose had he been someone else. Well actually, Slytherins deserved this play. They should be taught how it feels to be at the receiving end of the stick. They deserved each and every bludger, kick or whatever they got. She was so lost in her mental tirade that she didn't realize that she was walking all alone.

Hermione stopped as she realized this and looked back to find Riddle leaning on the wall at the other end of the corridor. Hermione quickly but silently walked over there. Riddle had his eyes closed, and his features were twisted in pain. She hasn't seen him looking this vulnerable… ever. And this unnerved her. Did he really felt pain? Was he capable? He would slaughter so many people in the future without batting an eyelid, so the question that rose up was, should she help him? Did he deserve it? He had after all hurt her, and given her pain, so what should she do?

Let him suffer or help him.

Let him bleed like many had before him, or show him that destruction is not a way to the top.

Let him feel pain or help him ease it. Her revengeful ego was battling with her humane ego.

In the end, her humane side won as she realized that they really had to change the future and that could be only done by changing the person in front of her. She would show Tom Riddle that power isn't the only thing, and she would start from here.

Hermione took a step forward and placed a hand on his hand that was holding the robe to his nose. His eyes jerked open as Hermione removed his hand. His nose was a mess; it was bleeding, purple and twisted. By the look of the robe, he had already lost a good amount of blood.

"What are you doing?" he asked thickly looking at her weirdly. Hermione took out her wand and his eyes narrowed. She rolled her eyes and reached up on her toes to check his nose. The rustic smell of blood reached her, as she looked at the nose. She reached out and just as she was about to touch, he winced.

"Don't panic. Just checking exactly how many breaks are there." She once again moved forward but this time she quickly checked it. She pointed her wand at him and he glared at her,

"I don't need your help. The nurse can manage."

"You will die by the time you reach there, beside you'll need skele-grow for that. I'll just staunch your flow. And don't worry this is regular magic."

"I said…-"

"Shut up and don't move." His eyes flashed red despite his state.

"How dare...-"

"Riddle, stop being such a cry baby. Can't you just accept that I'm trying to help you? Or is it such an impossible feat?" Hermione asked him. He looked mutinous for a second but then all the fight drained out of him.

"_Episky"_ Hermione quickly muttered and his flowing blood stopped at once. She vanished the robe with a flick of her wand and also siphoned off the blood from his clothes. He was looking at her weirdly, and with an emotion that she couldn't place.

"Let's go" she said and started walking forward.

They reached the Hospital Wing in relative silence, and as soon as the nurse saw them, she started fretting.

"I can't believe that children can be so violent. Oh Miss Silverstone, help Mr. Riddle with his upper, he has a broken shoulder, while I fetch the potions." Hermione and Tom looked at the back of the retreating nurse with an incredulous expression.

What the hell she is thinking, Hermione thought. Never in hell!

"What are you doing, go help him. My assistant is not here or else I wouldn't ask you this favor." The nurse said dumping a whole lot of potions on the bedside table and once again vanishing. Hermione looked around and to her immense relief Riddle was not there.

A muffled oath caught her ears, and the door to the nurse stations opened and Hermione without thinking, entered the screened area. Riddle was holding his shoulder and glaring at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed.

"Hiding from the nurse. Why didn't you change? Hurry up!" she said looking through the slits in the curtains.

"In case you haven't noticed _princess,_ it takes time when your shoulder is broken to change out of these things." Hermione hated how he called her princess, like she had an army of elves to serve her. He might think that, she reminded herself.

"Are you done?" the nurse asked and Hermione wanted to kill her. She looked at Riddle who was still glaring at her.

"Two more minutes." She replied with gritted teeth and stood up. She put up one hand on the first button of his Quidditch robes, and his hand clamped down on hers.

"What in the name of Salazar, are you doing?"

"In case you haven't noticed_ dear, _this is called helping. We'll get you out of this and that bloody woman off my back." She said and swatted his hand away. She quickly undid his buttons and with a stoic face ignored looking at him, altogether. Hermione snorted mentally, here she was undressing the future Dark Lord, what was the world coming to?

He shrugged out of his left shoulder and then gasped in pain as he shrugged his right shoulder.

"Easy. Hold it still, and don't move." She said and gently took off the robe. She took the night shirt and helped him on his right arm first, ignoring his eyes that were looking at her intently, and also ignoring the fact that the future Dark Lord had wide shoulders, bulging biceps, and a flat and taut abdomen.

When finally the nightshirt was over his head, did she dare look at him. His tousled hair made him much more approachable, and carefree. As she looked into his eyes, she was struck by the intensity of his gaze. His pale green eyes looked completely dark, except for a ring of green around them. Hermione didn't know whether to be scared, angry or flustered by it. It looked as if they were pulling her towards him; it looked as if he really felt something.

'As if' said a voice inside her and the spell was broken. She backed away from the screen quickly and recalled the past minute. What had she done? She looked into the eyes of Dark Lord and gave him an opportunity to charm her. How could she? How could she forget who she was dealing with? Hermione mentally berated herself and watched as the nurse worked over him.

She avoided his gaze, and wished she could get out of here as soon as possible, but it looked as if the Gods were taunting her because once again, the nurse called her.

"Miss. Silverstone, please come here." Hermione groaned inwardly and went there, looking at the nurse with irritation.

"Please hold Mr. Riddle's nose, here" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because my assistant is not here and the casts have just finished. There are several broken bones, and I'm afraid I will need your help." She looked at Hermione beseechingly and Hermione complied with a heavy heart.

She sat facing Riddle and held his nose, and the nurse mended it. Just as she was about to let go of it, the nurse once again interrupted,

"Now, please be a dear and hold on to it for twenty minutes. Then you are free to go." She said and went back to her office.

How did she end up here? And why was the nurse being so damn persistent. Couldn't she see that they both were as comfortable with each other as oil and water? Hermione scowled as she realized that even Dumbledore dragged her up to escort Riddle here. The boys were kicking arses and here she was sitting with the leftovers.

"That's just not fair" she muttered complaining about the situation.

"In case you haven't noticed, life isn't fair." Hermione turned to look at him; it seems comical that she was holding on the Dark Lord's nose as he recuperated.

"Sleep. You have a concussion." She said and went back to looking out of the window.

"Why did you help me?" he said suddenly and Hermione cringed. Why couldn't he just sleep?

"Because Dumbledore said so."

"I'm talking about the nose." Hermione tried to be dumb.

"The nurse practically forced me. I didn't volunteer." His breath tickled her palm as he exhaled on a sigh.

"Don't insult me and yourself by acting obtuse" that flared Hermione. She turned to him, and glared,

"I, Riddle, unlike you, hate to see people in pain. That is how I was raised; to help people when they need it." He narrowed his eyes at that.

"I never needed your help" Hermione didn't deign to answer that. She checked her watch and to her chagrin, only three minutes had passed. Are you kidding me? She thought to herself. His breath was much more labored than before but Hermione still didn't look at him. Another minute or two passed and Riddle spoke up.

"Why did you help me, even after what I did to you? What is you motive?" Hermione stilled. Did he know where they were from? Only one way to find out. She narrowed her eyes in anger and turned to him,

"What do you mean by motive?" he looked unfazed as he replied,

"Everybody wants something. Do you expect me to believe you did this out of goodness even when, I tried to hurt you?" his gaze probed hers but she refused him entrance to her mind.

"You tried to hurt me, sure, but it was my fault that I let myself get hurt. I could have easily done the same thing to you but, you and I are two completely different people. If I would have done the same thing then there really wouldn't have been any difference between you and me, so I showed what I can do so that you could be the judge and decide what you want. And frankly, if you would have cursed me again that night, you really would have been seriously injured or worse killed." She ignored his wide eyes and carried on, "and as for me helping you out, I unlike you, don't have hidden motives. I didn't do this out of goodness, but humanity. I'm sure you might have heard of it somewhere?" she asked him mockingly and glared at him.

"You won't survive in the real world like this. There are no second chances."

"_You_ don't know the real world yet, Riddle. It isn't some orphanage, where you'll be punished for mistakes or you'll be doing chores as your punishment. It isn't Hogwarts where you can torture people as you wish, and strut around. The real world is filthy." She spat at him and he looked at her as if looking for the first time. "Yes Riddle. It's bloody, in literal sense. At first you live in a fearless world, and then slowly your worst nightmare creeps up your back without your knowledge." Hermione looked possessed as she relayed what was it to live in the world terrorized by Lord Voldemort not even realizing who she was telling.

"Then when it makes it presence known, you have nowhere to go but fight it. Your entire world is blasted apart. There is no one you trust but your friends and family. You see good people and the bad ones, you see your loved ones get killed, and you see fallen warriors everywhere. You don't know how it feels to be in the war, when you have to learn what you despise the most just to defeat your enemy, you don't know how it feels, you don't know how it feels to hide and wait for your time, fearing every second of your life, shivering in the anticipation… so don't even speak. There are second chances and they work damn well. Me and my family, we all were destined to kill, but somehow we survived and we are together, just because we have been given a second chance. People are not always what they are; it's the circumstances that make them what they are."

She spoke all this in a very controlled and even voice which was bordered on whispering. Riddle had a blank look on his face and Hermione shook her head, and cursed her temper. She shivered as she realized that she could have told him something important.

Riddle opened his mouth to speak but Hermione cut him off.

"Don't even bother speaking Riddle. Just sleep, I'll be out of your hair in fifteen minutes." She said and looked out of the window. Rhythmic breaths told her that Riddle was asleep. He twitched and Hermione found a dark lock irritating eye.

She very gently, so as not to disturb him, leant over with other hand and smoother back that lock, over his mane. He looked innocent; Hermione mused and went back to gazing out of the window. What a mess, she concluded. Suddenly her robe pocket grew hot and she immediately took out her mirror with the free hand. All three faces came into focus, and she lost her temper as they asked their first question,

"Where the hell are you?"

"Where the hell am I? How do you have the hide to ask that?" she hissed and they all looked scared at her tone,

"Mione what…-"

"Why did you have to hit Riddle? Dumbledore forced me accompany him to the Hospital Wing, and that nurse's bloody assistant went to some Merlin forsaken place and I'm left here in this bloody place, holding his bloody nose, just because you three decided to play for a bit of bloody fun."

Hermione never swore but she was at her limit.

"Couldn't you have taken down Flint or Pucey, or the Blacks? What about Malfoy? Why not him?"

"Mione I think…-"Draco started as the other two were shell shocked at her outburst.

"Do you realize that Dumbledore will roast you three alive, and think about the Howler that we soon are going to get."

"Mione he deserved it." Sirius said and the other two nodded.

"He deserves a lot more than this… but you didn't have to change his clothes and then act as a cast and sit here for half an hour, holding his nose all the while answering his weird questions and tell him about the real world." Her eyes looked completely black and devoid of grey.

"You changed his clothes?" Draco and Harry said together looking positively green, while an ashen Sirius asked,

"You saw him naked." Hermione closed her eyes and prayed for patience.

"You three better not show me your faces soon or I'll gladly go to Azkaban, laughing all the way, for triple murder, and believe me I won't regret it once." She said and put the mirror in her pocket.

Hermione entirely blamed her rant on the fact that one; she was forced with Riddle into this situation despite her lack of involvement, two; Riddle made her mad, and three; the boys had fun while she was picking up the pieces.

The nurse came soon after and released Hermione. Hermione went out of the doors feeling quite disoriented, and had she glanced she would have found green eyes following her, on her way out.

There was no murder, as the boys apologized to the mad witch hell-bent on their blood, and just like that things were back on track. The exams were approaching soon, and Harry teased Hermione for her lack of revision. Hermione having taken these exams in her own time thought she already was well versed with the entire syllabus, and didn't turn into her scarier exams-are-here self.

Hermione was anxious of one thing though; Tom Riddle. Whenever she looked towards the Slytherin table, she saw him looking right back at her, even in the classes, and even when they passed in the corridors. It unnerved her, and made her one nervous wreck. Had she really said too much that day? Did he suspect something, but then if he had then wouldn't he be watching all four of them instead of her? But this thought made her all the more nervous. Why the hell was he acting like a stalker?

His gaze didn't hold any contempt and loathing like before but their secret emotion and an intensity that sent Hermione for cover. She was sure that it was not violent and she dared not talk to the boys about it, because she was sure they would lose their cool and do something rash. Even Draco was behaving like a Gryffindor; spontaneous and rash.

Wherever she went, she was with the boys. Hermione even cut her library sessions and also went with them to the Quidditch Practices. If somehow the boys were not there, which was rare, she had Ignatius Prewett, who was proving to be just like Ron. He was funny and charming just like Ron, which meant that charm was very less and humor… beyond mark.

It was their last trip to Hogsmeade before the exams where all the four Silverstone kids found themselves. They were accompanied by the usual Gryffindor gang and Hermione was happy to see Draco getting along well with all of them.

They all were sitting in the Three Broomsticks and having lunch.

"So what do you reckon, you'll be doing after graduation mate?" Ignatius asked Sirius. He grinned and everyone groaned and then laughed. Everyone was very wary of Sirius and his '_grin'_.

"Well, I'm going to be an auror." He said and appreciative murmur rang all around the table.

"And you guys?" Charlus asked,

"Me too." Harry said with a smile,

"Me too." Hermione and there were a few raised eyebrows. Hermione concluded that forties was not good on women.

"Me too." Hermione looked surprised like the other two at Draco's declaration. He shrugged indifferently but Hermione could see the determination in his eyes. Impulsively she gave him a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered and smiled at him. He blushed a delicate pink, and Hermione laughed. Harry and Sirius clapped him on the back both looking equally proud. The others were a bit confused but they let it go, thinking it was a family matter. The lunch progressed on with laughter and a few funny stories from everybody.

Hermione looked up and through the gap between Charlus and Dorea, she saw Tom Riddle looking at her. Every atom froze in her. How long has he been looking at her? Again he had that intense emotion in his gaze, and Hermione could feel the heat coming from his eyes. What is wrong with him? Why is he doing this? She thought and just as she was about to march up to him and demand answer for this weird behavior all through the past month, a movement on his left caught her eyes.

Four cloaked figures were sitting on a table, right in the extreme corner of the pub. They were all huddled together, and the strange part was they were wearing their hoods. She was reminded of Death Eater, but as she once again scanned Riddle's table, she found all the future Death Eaters there. She looked back to the table of the cloaked men, missing the frown on Riddle's face, and unconsciously drew her wand under the table.

She nudged Draco and discreetly pointed him. As he followed her gaze he stiffened and Hermione knew he was thinking the same thing. The message was passed to Harry and Sirius, who both frowned not liking them one bit.

Suddenly the four men got up, and threw some coins on the table and made their exit. Hermione sat in tensed silence oblivious to the chatter going around the table just like the boys. She was about to exhale the breath she was holding, but then one of their cloak billowed with the wind coming from outside. Just above the heart, she saw a sign that was so innocent, so mysterious yet in these times it was a death sentence. It was a straight line encased in a circle, which was inside a triangle; Grindelwald's sign.

She looked back and her white face and wide eyes were the same as Harry, who just like her must have seen it. What the hell were Grindelwald's men doing here?

Draco and Sirius looked at the both of them, and as Harry whispered "Grindelwald" they both stiffened in their seat.

Hermione looked out of the window and saw that the streets were busy just as usual. Children were entering and exiting Honeydukes, people were moving about just fine. Everything was peaceful, just too calm. Just like before the storm and a sense of foreboding took her to down the memory lane, to the night when Dumbledore died. It was exactly just the same kind of serene, and Hermione knew just what was going to happen.

"They are going to attack." She whispered and all three looked at her, with wide eyes. "It's just like the night- the night headmaster died."

All three of them looked at her with disbelieve, fear, determination and anxiety. Their friends suddenly noticed their state, and turned towards them looking at each worried face.

They were all thinking the same thing; should they get involved. If they did then there would be no going back. Were they ready to fight a battle, if there was one?

Hermione once again looked out of the window and decided that saving people was much more important. She nodded her head and knew that they all were waiting for her assent to alter the future. Hermione realized that they were Gryffindors through and through for risking their lives for the betterment of future.

All of them had a sense of purpose and determination written all over their faces.

They were once again the warriors that they were back in their time.

Once again they were the members of the Order of Phoenix, only this time they were preparing to fight with a different Dark Lord.

They were fighting Grindelwald and his men.

Hermione forgot all her past hour worries as she focused on the matter at hand. As all four of them got up in synchronization, the murmurs died. All the people, their classmates, elders, youngsters all looked at the newcomers with frowns.

Hermione followed Sirius and Harry and the Draco covered the back. Sirius beckoned Harry and gestured for Hermione and Draco to stay. They nodded and saw both of them going across the street casually. Only their tightly held wands told them that they were vigilant.

Hermione turned back to the pub, and looked for exits. She saw Harry and Sirius entering, and quickly went over to them.

"They were standing on the other end of the village entrance, waiting for someone. I'm sure they are waiting for reinforcements and Grindelwald." Sirius said and they processed the information. Sirius was an auror and knows the procedure, and Hermione knew he was the best after Moody.

"They were here to either take a gist of things but from the looks of it…-"

"They are ready to attack." Harry completed.

"We need to tell Dumbledore." Hermione said and all turned to her.

"By the looks of it, we have less than a minute or so before they attack...-"but a loud bang sounded somewhere, and Hermione cursed.

They were late.

She turned back to the pub and saw many familiar faces. She quickly looked at one and ordered in a firm voice,

"Malfoy, call Dumbledore. Anyhow. Grindelwald is attacking." With that she quickly rushed out after the three and the sight that met her eyes was infuriating.

Cloaked figures were laughing as they destroyed the properties. Several were torturing people, and it reminded Hermione of Bellatrix Lestrange. Hate filled her to her eyes, and she saw red.

"Draco, Mione go left. We'll cover right." Sirius said and they quickly went into the fight.

Draco quickly started firing hexes and curses that were taught by Lucius. Hermione shook off every thought from her mind as she entered the fight.

According to her, they all were Death Eaters and she would take her revenge by taking them down. The nearest one was a few meters away. Hermione sent a well aimed Paralytic Curse that paralyzed the victim so that it takes at least a whole day to move one's body.

The curse hit him square in his chest and he toppled back hitting a stone pillar. Hermione noticed that there were at least thirty of them and some of them had noticed them. She quickly dodged curses, her training coming handy as she fired yet another complex hex.

She jumped over another hexed and unconscious figure and came face to face with a jeering face. He had rotting teeth and looked like a distorted version of Viktor Krum.

"You vill fight me, little gurl?" he asked in a thick accent laughing at her.

"I wish I could kill you but I will settle with less." Before he could even blink she hexed him with another Paralytic Curse. It had been only four minutes since they had started fighting and the numbers started growing. How the hell would we keep up?

Hermione sensed it and dodged a spell coming at her, but it hit her in her back. Her robe slashed and a deep cut seared her back. She winced and threw back a curse at that guy but he dodged it. He laughed and threw back another of a deadlier ones and Hermione dodged it. She grew so furious that she sent a weaker version of the Lightening spell.

'_Auroro'_ she roared in her mind and a flash of white light erupted from her wand and the guy formed a shield, but it penetrated the shield and hit him.

Hermione didn't bother looking at him and turned towards another.

In the next one minutes she dueled four and had one more injury to her. She saw from the corner of her eyes that Sirius, Harry and Draco were dueling four men each. Quickly defeating her opponent, she apparated just behind them and joined the fight.

It looked very impressive as four children of sixteen or seventeen, fought grown men. Evil grown men.

Hermione's hands were hurting from moving her wand so furiously. She threw every curse, every hex and spell she knew.

From the corner of her eyes she saw that Draco received a nasty cut on his right cheek, and blood sprouted from it, but he kept fighting fiercely.

Suddenly many more appeared behind them, and all of them laughed at them. Hermione decided that it was time for the trump card.

She quickly casted the most powerful shield she had ever conjured, around all four of them and the laughing men suddenly stopped as none of their spells penetrated the shield.

"Be ready" she gasped panting heavily. All four of them gripped their wands tightly as Hermione called her magic, and with whatever she had, she pushed the repelling force of the shield out. It took every fiber of her energy but she didn't deter reminding herself of all the advices given by Lucius.

All the men fell back from the force of her magic, unconscious.

After the booms and blasts, the silence was deafening. Sirius and Harry quickly put Anti-Apparition Jinx on the unconscious men, and Hermione surveyed the damage.

Several people, who were unfortunate and couldn't hide, were bleeding. Several shops were damaged, as were some houses but it was further, at the end of the village. They had kept the damage minimum and somehow kept the men from destructing the main part.

Suddenly many aurors apparated there, and looked around taking the scene in. Just then she saw students coming out from The Three Broomsticks.

Hermione's vision blurred and she leaned against Draco. He supported her weight and she gave a shaky laugh,

"We run from one Dark lord and his followers and face another." Two more face loomed in her line of visions and she saw Harry and Sirius' face. They both were laughing at what she said, and she focused and saw that they both had numerous cuts on their faces.

"I'm surprised that you all managed that in ten minutes." They all turned to look at Dumbledore. He was accompanied by the Slytherins, and she tried to make out their faces but couldn't.

"What took you so long?" Sirius asked him and Hermione didn't had the energy to roll her eyes at his blunt question.

"I'm afraid that I was out of country Mr. Silverstone." That proved why he wasn't here sooner. "Mr. Malfoy contacted me as soon as he found out that I was out of country and conveyed what you asked him Miss. Silverstone." Hermione focused her eyes and found out a shock of blond hair. She gave him a small smile, and despite that, he looked at her with a white and shocked face.

Hermione sort of zoned out for a bit as ministry officials asked them questions. Her back was aching very badly now, and she turned to see Draco.

"Can we go to the Hospital Wing before I faint?" she whispered, and Draco immediately carried her bridal style. Her back hurt from the contact, and before falling into the dark abyss, she saw the upside down face of Tom Marvolo Riddle, looking at her with concern evident in her gaze.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THAK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS. I'M REALLY HAPPY THAT YOU ALL LIKE THE STORY.**

**AGAIN I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, AND THANKS TO MY BROTHER WHO SMUGGLED HIS LAPTOP IN MY ROOM DESPITE MY MOTHER'S DIRE WARNINGS THAT I WAS ABLE TO UPDATE.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS ARE APPRECIATED, THANKS, AND ALSO FOR ALL YOUR WISHES. **

**ENJOY. **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE: THE SILVERSTONE HEIRESS**

It is so light, Hermione thought, yet heavy at the same time. She had a very fuzzy feeling, like wool has been stuffed deep in her ears. She felt very disoriented, where was she?

She tried opening her eyes but they as if there was weight put on them. So she tried moving her hands. Weird, she thought as many pins and needles assaulted her hand with the sensation.

After a few very laborious minutes, Hermione finally managed to open her eyes, and blinked several times to focus.

Apparently, it was night, by the darkness. Moonlight was pouring from the windows, and a silhouette of a man or woman or someone, was visible on the window right opposite hers.

It took her approximately fifteen minutes to maneuver herself into a sitting position. A groan escaped her parched lips as her back touched the rail of the bed. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing.

After a few strenuous minutes, she opened her eyes and looked directly into green ones.

"Harry?" she said looking into the eyes, trying to remember what she was doing here? The skin around the eyes tightened, and had she been more conscious she would have noticed the twisted mouth.

"Not _Harry_" the boy spat, and Hermione looked at him trying to clear her mind of the cobwebs and clearly failing.

"Then who are you?" the boy's eyes widened at that. Something akin to panic and disbelieve was flitting his eyes, but Hermione was still in her foggy state to look clearly. "And where are Harry and Ron?"

"Ron?" she nodded, too tired to speak. She felt a hand on her forehead, and she moaned from the cool pleasant feeling.

"You're feverish and delirious. Sleep for now." But Hermione was already under the spell of sleep. The boy looked at her and gently made her lie down on her side, so as not to disturb her back. He looked at the sleeping form of girl, and something unfurled in him. He had watched all four of them in Hogsmeade. The way all four of them moved and understood each other reminded him of warriors. And they were; the way they fought, each and every swipe, flick, slash of their wands was so neat and precise that he couldn't stop wondering that were they who they told they were?

And the expression that they all had on their face was determination. He had to give it to them, that all four of them were superb duelers. He had not seen anyone of the same age as him duel the way they had, except for him of course.

And the magic they used was very complex and surprising. Weren't the Silverstone's supposed to be light? Then how come the _kids_ had used magic that only he knew, and he had to give it, that some of the spells even he didn't recognize.

He watched them, unable to do anything because the owner of The Three Broomsticks had warded the gate refusing exit to anyone. From the window he watched as the four of them took over Grindelwald's men. They all suffered injuries but no one had it as bad as the girl, and despite that he saw as she used that powerful curse, and he felt it from the window of the pub as its magical vibe was very strong.

They were different from others and they were very powerful. He knew it before but now when he had seen them in action, he had no doubt of it.

He looked down at her sleeping form, and the knot in his chest tightened. He didn't believe in love, never did, never will, but whatever this girl was evoking in him was strong. He felt protective, as if something very primal and caveman had been let loose.

He would make sure that nobody ever tried to hurt her. She was special…. Tom Riddle didn't know what was clawing at him but, neither did he plan to check, but he was sure whatever it was … it was related to this girl, who along with her brothers had turned his world upside down.

A noise startled him from his deep thinking, and he listened and heard footsteps coming in the Hospital's direction. He muttered an oath and quickly disillusioned himself and stood right behind the doors.

Hermione jolted awake as someone shook her. A vial was pressing on her lips and a kind voice was telling her to drink. She drank that disgusting potion, and immediately her vision cleared.

There standing in, what it seemed was a well lit Hospital Wing, was her family with professor Dumbledore.

Narcissa was sniffling while hugging her tightly, and within the next few minutes she had been hugged by everyone; even Lucius. She looked at a now blond Tonks, who was crying and shook her head bemusedly.

Before she could speak Dumbledore explained to others, as how the kids had handled the situation and saved everyone.

"What were you thinking?" Narcissa asked angrily looking at all of them. Draco and Sirius actually rolled their eyes, while Harry and Hermione had no clue how to react. "You could have been killed."

"But weren't we already training?" Draco shot back.

"And it was a good enough working area" Harry told her.

"And please keep in mind who you are talking to." Sirius said pompously referring to his Auror self. Narcissa looked torn, between scolding and crying.

"Oh come on. They are right though I never counted on getting hurt this bad." Hermione said to lighten the mood, and was regarded by a deep scowl.

"You are spending too much time with Sirius Hermione. Don't take this as a joke." Remus reprimanded her while Sirius looked at her sheepishly and threw Remus a glare.

"Remus is right. That was not a joke. You should have called us immediately." Lucius spoke for the first time.

Tonks waddled heavily over to Hermione and sat beside her.

"But this was not supposed to happen." She said and immediately everyone froze. Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth and looked at the boys with wide eyes, who in turn were looking as scared and pale as her.

"Its 1945" Draco whispered. The adults immediately caught on and had to sit somewhere or the other, to prevent them from falling.

"What have you done?" Lucius whispered, and tears sprung in Hermione's eyes.

"Oh no. Grindelwald was here, and had we not interfered…." She let it trail. Dumbledore was supposed to defeat Grindelwald in March 1945. Had they not interfered, Dumbledore would have already won. Hermione was deep in thought and the interference with timeline creating havoc in her mind.

Everyone was silent. They were all contemplating the consequences. Did they do the right thing? Only Tonks deep breathing could be heard. Hermione saw Harry frown and look deep in thought. Why was he looking like that? He looks like that when he spots something we don't, she thought. She saw as he took out the mokeskin pouch from beneath his robes and took out the infamous marauder's map. He was quickly flapping the parts until he suddenly stopped and his face lost all its color.

Hermione frowned and looked at him questioningly, as their eyes met.

"Bloody hell" was all he said. Hermione couldn't understand, and she tried to make her fuzzy brain work. What could he have seen? Hogwarts being attacked? Grindelwald was here? Why wasn't she panicking?

She saw as Sirius and Draco contorted their faces in anger when they looked at the map, which now being passed to Lucius.

"Sweet Salazar" whispered both the elder Malfoys together, paler than usual, and they passed it to Remus.

"Good great Godric." Said the pale werewolf and passed it to Dumbledore, who just closed his eyes and passed it to Hermione.

At last when the map came to her, she and Tonks quickly checked it and realized that it was showing all of them in the Hospital wing along with another small figure right behind the doors, _Tom Marvolo Riddle, disillusioned. _

Tonks gasped and Hermione' heartbeat sped up. He has been here this whole time. What did he hear? Why was he here?

"Did something give us away?" Tonks whispered, and Hermione like others was thinking to the conversation all of them just had.

"I don't think so. I guess we just have to be more careful now." Said the ever calm and rational Remus.

"Do you realize what this means?" Lucius said,

"Yeah, we can just kill him and…-"Sirius said

"It will all be over." Draco finished and Hermione had to agree that they easily could do it, but Dumbledore would really be a hindrance. As she thought Dumbledore cleared his throat and fixed the duo with his piercing gaze, as the adults actually thought about it.

"What? I have killed Dark Wizards, or rather evil wizards before." Sirius said and then realized that they had company, as his eyes flickered to the corner.

"Sirius, at least think before you speak." Remus said and Sirius had the grace to look sheepish. Her other side was now occupied by Harry. He leaned and whispered right in her ear,

"Mione, where did the confrontation between Grindelwald and Dumbledore took place?" she turned anguished eyes towards him,

"Hogsmeade." She whispered, Harry nodded.

"I was afraid of that. It means we have changed everything." Again tears sprung to her eyes,

"Dreadful thing have happened to wizards who have meddled with time." She whispered brokenly, a sob escaping her and Harry gave her a one arm hug. Tonks, who was quietly listening to them, squeezed her hand assuring.

"Mione, remember what Dumbledore said. No future exists. We are making it." It did some good to her as her tears subsided.

"You are right. But this was supposed to happen, and Grindelwald would have fallen had we not interfered."

"I know but think of how many life we have saved. Think… you know the number of people who died in the future… we saved them all. Now only thing we need to do is stop Grindelwald." Harry spoke so quietly, that Remus who was standing two steps away from them was not able to hear a word.

"I think you are right. But now Grindelwald knows that Silverstone's and Alexander's are involved. He would definitely try to erase us." She reasoned and Harry nodded deep in thought.

"You are right. He thought the line was eliminated… he would definitely try to remove us as Silverstone rejected his offer and then rallied _against _him. He really wanted their support as they were the French purebloods, descendants of Merlin, and the four founders. He thought that if they would support them then nobody could out throw him. He thought that their blood was so strong that, it definitely would prove useful in his campaign. But as they refused him, he wanted to wipe them off. But now that we are on the scene, he is once again thwarted." Hermione was surprised.

"How did you know?" he gave her a smirk, which was telling that Malfoys were really a bad influence on them.

"I have just developed a habit of reading." Hermione shook off her shock that Harry knew something that she didn't, and a new glint appeared in her eyes as she inquired more.

"I knew about Merlin but the four founders? How?"

"Actually in every century or so, a Silverstone was married to a founder's heir or rather heiress. Like in 1150, Ariadne Elthered Silverstone married Aglaea Amalthea Persephone Hufflepuff. She was Helga Hufflepuff's great granddaughter. In 1230, Aristaeus Elfred Silverstone married Chryses Alexandra Gryffindor, and finally in 1547 Elsmerich Castor Silverstone married Athena Cassandra Ravenclaw. So you see the Silverstone line has been very strong, as almost all of the founder's magic has been passed down from generations. He thought that if he could just persuade them and mould them, the Silverstone magic would help him take on everything, but their refusal made him change his plans. He was so angry that he wiped them off completely." Hermione was enthralled in the story, that she didn't notice that Dumbledore and Sirius were still busy in their heated discussion.

"That's well…. Amazing. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really didn't know. How did you?"

"Black library." Hermione rolled her eyes, and berated herself for not looking.

"Wow. I never knew we were posing as the strongest line in the wizarding world. No wonder that everyone looks at us with awe. Well they were bound to since we are supposed to be the founder's heir… to think they all had Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin magic… hang on. You never told who the Slytherin heir was." She said loudly and everyone stopped their conversations and turned in their direction.

Hermione forgot that they were being listened and quickly covered her mistake by bringing everyone into the conversation.

"Harry was just telling me about all the founder's heir that married a Silverstone. I was just wondering who was the Slytherin heir." With that she turned to Harry, whose eyes flickered to the corner before he gave a long suffering sigh.

"Well Mione, it is actually a very big story. You might all want to sit." When everyone was seated, Harry took out two very battered and heavy books. Dumbledore was staring at them in awe. Narcissa and Sirius were looking at the book and then at Harry.

"Before you all ask, I'll explain and please don't interrupt." Harry began, "you see, when we were at Mum's maiden house she activated the library with her blood. Being extremely big and nearly filled with every book on blood lines since Merlin, I found these. These are the self updating book of the founder's lines. In these I found out _our_ family line and found out that we all are founder's heirs; something which our father never told us. Anyways, we don't blame you."

"I thought that it would be difficult enough knowing that we were Merlin's descendants." Everyone was giving him an incredulous look, even Narcissa, but only people close enough to her would know.

"It's alright, like I said. So I told Hermione about who married who, but the main question that arises is that who was the Slytherin heir that married into our family, and the answer is none." Harry took a deep breath and the air around them sizzled with anticipation.

"I researched the founders a lot when we were at number twelve, and I came across a very interesting story, it is about why Salazar Slytherin left the other founders." Hermione widened her eyes as she heard this. Like everybody she was waiting for Harry to continue.

"It was hard for me to digest this, but as I researched more I found out that it was true, so please leave your prejudices and maintain a clear and unbiased opinion. Now, when the wisest four found Hogwarts there were very few magical folks around. We know how the Anglo-Saxon period was, and mainly it was very conflicting to believe that one was magical. The four put all efforts that they could to collect the young witches and wizards, and train them. At first the numbers were very few but over the years, they grew. As the numbers were few, there were no houses but when the numbers grew the houses came into being. Ravenclaw wanted all the intelligent ones and Gryffindor wanted the courageous ones."

"Now, we have been told that Salazar Slytherin wanted the purebloods because of their status but it's not true." Harry said into complete and utter silence.

"It was a time when people killed others if they thought there was something unusual about them, like if they were witches and wizards. And since Gryffindor was the Headmaster, it was Slytherin's job to find the witches and wizards. Since he was out of the school so much, he wanted such students who could at least have back up in the form of their families. It was a Head's job to look after the students, and he didn't want his students to suffer, which is why he chose the purebloods. He thought that if the school was attacked, the other heads would be busy looking after their house, so he wanted one of his students to call their families if ever the situation arises, and it was only possible if the backup was strong."

"But Harry that doesn't explain Chamber of Secrets and his house sign." Sirius said and a sharp intake of breath could be heard from the corner and everyone realized that they had company. Sirius looked sheepishly at Remus, who was glaring daggers at him.

"Honestly Padfoot."

"Alright! Now please control yourselves everyone. I really don't want anyone else listening to what we are talking." Lucius snarled, and Hermione translated 'I don't want any more slip ups.'

"Right. Now… we know that why Slytherin chose purebloods and Hufflepuff chose all others. Now, when the founders were in their early thirties, they all began settling down. First ones were Helga, and then Rowena. They both had their sons together, but the other founders were busy with the school so they didn't think about it. It was very weird considering that people used to get married when they were sixteen, but the school took most of their years. A new teacher was appointed as Hufflepuff had another child, and that was the beginning of the end."

"The teacher was very smart and caring. She was very efficient and cunning. Her mind was definitely one to rival Rowena's and her heart bigger than Helga's. She was an enigma, an exceptional witch."

"Don't tell me one of them fell for her?" Sirius said with narrowed eyes, and Harry laughed.

"I'm coming there. Please note that the school emblem was made and instead of serpent, there was a dragon." Harry told, and Hermione was trying to put everything in the places. It was a foggy picture but Hermione had a clue what was going on.

"I never knew that." Dumbledore said that with surprise, and Hermione watched again as the headmaster was surprised. The others obviously nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now, that witch was loved by every student, and she was helping the other two founders with the school. After a year or so Gryffindor declared his love for the witch and she accepted. In a week they got married and Slytherin was the best man. Slytherin started drawing away from everyone and one day he just up and left."

Everyone had frowns on their faces, while Harry was smiling sadly.

"In a year, the witch gave birth to a son. Everything was going smoothly, and it was the sign that something was going to go wrong. Soon enough, the goblins rebelled and Gryffindor decided to end it. But as he was preparing, his best friend Slytherin showed up, and together they went. The Goblins were defeated but Gryffindor was fatally wounded. They tried everything but nothing worked, and Gryffindor died. The witch was stunned, widowed and left with a fourteen day old child. Slytherin decided to come back, and he took charge of the school once again."

"The other founders helped the witch to raise the child, and soon enough he was five year old. He was the first Gryffindor heir. All along, Slytherin was their but he kept his distance. The other founders found it odd because once they were very close and now Slytherin was acting very weird. Rowena and Helga confronted him, and he confessed his love, unaware that the witch was also present in the room. He said that he felt that he was cheating on his friend by being close to her, so he kept his distance."

Silence.

"Does it mean… it means… what does this mean?" Sirius asked troubled.

"That Salazar Slytherin was a good guy, not the evil, egotistical, great legilimens and parselmouth that have been portrayed by historians." Hermione whispered still thinking.

"Oh he was still a great legilimens and parselmouth, but not evil. He fought hard against those." Harry said, and Draco shook his head.

"What do you have to say about the Chamber?"

"Just that he wanted to propose to her over there. Remember how she liked snakes? Well, she was a parselmouth too." It was too much to take.

"Gryffindor married a parselmouth? Isn't that a dark wizard's making?" Sirius asked and this time Hermione shook her head,

"Come on Sirius. It's never dark or light, it's the intentions that matter. If I summoned your heart with a summoning charm, what would you say? I used a light spell after all..." she said waiting it to sink. Sirius was looking at her with fear, but minutes later he gave a slow nod.

"It's just hard to believe that Salazar Slytherin was a good wizard. After all the years…"

"I'm sure he must have been rolling in his grave this entire time." Remus said and took Tonks' hand. "What happened next?" he asked Harry.

"Well, the witch sat their stunned and was very surprised to see an apparition of her dead husband. The others were equally stunned and the ghost said that he was very blessed to have a friend like Salazar, and then…" Harry took a deep breath, and continued making hair on Hermione's neck stand.

"And then he said that even when all other heirs or heiresses would merge into other families, or take another name… in short become extinct… the Slytherin line would always be graced with a male heir and it would carry on forever. He also said that if any heir would not follow in Salazar's footprints, the nature would change course and a member of Gryffindor's line would help him. Listening to that the other founder's also said the same, and invoked a magic that would ensure that all of the three founder's blood merges to help Salazar's heir."

Hermione was feeling very cold, and it had nothing to do with weather.

"The witch, who was listening quietly to all of this, stood up and reached the trio. They were surprised to see her, and she too blessed Slytherin with her magic, and said that since he did not get his love, every heir of his will be blessed with it, even if it means for a small time. She said that whenever he or anyone of his blood would be in pain or danger, hers would help her. she said that if not today, maybe decades, centuries or millennia later, a heir of her would finally fall in love with his, and repay his debt, and with that her heart arrested an she died."

After fifteen minutes of stunned silence Dumbledore cleared his throat,

"It was a magical promise, unlike prophecy or prediction." He stated while everyone was still busy digesting it.

"Harry, how did you find this out?" Remus asked and Hermione blinked and focused on the answer.

"I…uh… read Slytherin's journal."

"Where the hell did you get it from?" Sirius said above the din of stuttering adults.

"Well let's say…um… mum's grandfather had many books hidden in the secret library that he had behind the desk." Narcissa and Sirius exchanged a glance. They in their entire life hadn't found out a single thing, and Harry just in two months found out the legendary journal.

"So this means that Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff heir would help the Slytherin heir if he is in trouble." Hermione surmised, too bad that the Silverstone died. They could have at least helped Tom come back to the right path.

"Yeah."

"So now who will be sacrificing for He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named?" Draco asked.

Sadly, no one had any idea. Hermione saw that Harry was looking very fidgety and Lucius was deep in thought. She dismissed it without any further notion.

"So at least now we know why Grindelwald is after Silverstone's."

"Yes. Too bad that t…uh… we already refused him." Narcissa said, catching herself on time. Hermione saw Remus looking at her weirdly, like he just realized something. When she made to ask him, he suddenly turned his head and started conversing with Lucius in hushed tones.

"Well, that was great but can we focus on what we'll be doing with Grindelwald now?" Tonks, the auror called.

"It's simple. We fight." Sirius said as if it was obvious, but it gave Hermione an idea.

"I think Sirius is right." She said and promptly everyone who was about to retort to Sirius, fell silent looking at Hermione surprisingly.

"No, listen. Since we… well, stepped in and showed him that we still exist, we have no other choice but to fight him."

"Hermione, we cannot do that. It will seriously damage… the…uh…plan." Narcissa finished lamely.

"I agree with Hermione, and you know mother, there is no _plan _anymore._" _Draco reminded her as well as everyone. Well there was no plan or future or whatever you want to call it, Hermione thought with a roll of her eyes. She had promised herself that she would no longer shed tears uselessly.

"So what do we do?" Remus asked everyone, and Hermione looked at Harry who was looking right back at her, a silent agreement passed between them as they both said together.

"Invoke the Order." The people from future looked at the bravest wizard since Gryffindor and the cleverest witch since Ravenclaw and couldn't help but agree with their suggestion.

Dumbledore however looked clueless. "What's the order?" he asked and several people laughed at the absurdity of it; the founder, the leader of the Order asking about it.

Remus explained to him very cunningly, "you see Albus, the Order of the Phoenix, is a group of witches and wizards that fought against the Dark Lord. It was founded by a wizard, and he lived from where we come."

Hermione saw recognition flare in the wizened wizard's eyes and he looked at all of them.

"You all were members?"

"yes." They all said together, proudly and Dumbledore gave them a smile.

"I cannot allow my students to fight this war." He said seriously and immediately the four of them protested,

"Hey, I'm not a kid." Sirius

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione

"Is he really saying that after we saved Hogsmeade?" Draco

"We are more than capable of fighting." Harry

Dumbledore held up his hand and they all glared at him mutinously.

"All I'm saying is that, we cannot afford to involve students below seventeen."

"You don't have a problem then, because we all are above seventeen, and of the age." Harry replied smartly.

They sat like that for another hour, all planning about confronting Grindelwald, making strategies and also about Order. Nobody said anything to give away much, but soon it was decided that when the Order would come into being.

"Well, now that all is covered, I have lessons to plan for tomorrow. Good night, or shall I say, have a good day everyone." With that he stood up and opened the doors wide, to let Riddle pass. He turned around, his hand still on the door knob, not letting Tom pass just yet, as he asked one thing that was bothering Hermione too.

"Harry, what was the name of the witch?" Hermione felt Harry still beside her.

"Eudora Eurydice Gryffindor." Dumbledore nodded his head, still in the same place.

"That name means good gift and wide justice. Her deeds were just like her name. But what was her maiden name?" Hermione hadn't thought about it, and waited for Harry to answer. He looked hesitant and troubled, and Hermione could just look at him bewildered.

"Silverstone" he said and Hermione understood immediately. No wonder, Lord Voldemort never ever fell in love. If the promise was true, then he would have fallen in love with a Silverstone who, unfortunately, were wiped off existence.

Hermione saw that Dumbledore nodded and then leave closing the door. She quickly scanned the Marauder's Map and found that _Tom Marvolo Riddle _was in the corridor opposite Hospital Wing, walking very slowly.

Hermione quickly placed silencing charms and powerful wards on the door, and turned to watch the people in front of her.

"Godric, that was close." She sighed and then looked properly to see that the four _elders _were looking at her with shock.

"What?" she asked feeling dread all of a sudden. The boys looked at the gaping elders questioningly, except for Harry who looked as if he suspected something.

"Don't you realize?" Narcissa asked with tears in her eyes. Hermione was shocked to see her crying and the icy feeling in her spine was crawling slowly north.

"Realize what?" Draco asked looking at his mother and then the others.

"Say it." Sirius demanded.

"Eudora said that the heir of Slytherin will one day fall in love with her heiress, since Slytherin was to have a dominant male bloodline." Narcissa told them, tears falling from her eyes.

"Well, the founder's promise made the heirs to merge in the Silverstone bloodline. So now only a Silverstone heiress, who will also be the heiress to Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff, will fall in love with the heir of Slytherin, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Since, the Silverstone's and Tom never met, he couldn't fall in love. That is why he chose the path of destruction. What's there to cry about it?" Hermione reasoned, assuring herself more than Narcissa.

"Aren't you forgetting about the nature changing its course?" Lucius asked Hermione and she was surprised to hear his voice this soft. He was always so arrogant, and loud.

"Well, it was Black magic." Sirius said and Hermione was glad to have someone on her side. She didn't know, but she really didn't like where this was going.

"Look, it's a pity the Silverstone's died but that's it. It's over." Draco countered. Hermione watched Lucius and Narcissa sharing a look before he broadened his shoulders and turned to the _kids._

"Well do you remember the time when we went to Gringotts, for the vault?" when everyone nodded he continued in a much softer tone, and Hermione had to bend towards him to listen. "Well, the silver dagger they used to draw blood was the Silverstone dagger, and it already had the Silverstone blood on it. Each and every one of us when received the cut, got a fraction of the Silverstone blood in us. As the Silverstone were all dead, and no one was there except for us to carry on their name, we inherited the Silverstone magic making us fully and essentially… a Silverstone."

No… this wasn't happening. How could this happen? Sure she knew that this was the ancient ritual of adoption, and merger but… but… why? She needed a proof; she will not be forced to believe in it.

Her gaze fell on the open Marauder's Map, and sure enough instead of Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Lupin, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy… the dots were labeled Hercules Silverstone, Draconis Silverstone, Sirius Silverstone, Nymphadora Alexander, Remus Alexander, Lucina Silverstone, Carina Silverstone, and Lucius Silverstone.

An anguished sob escaped her lips and the boys immediately came over and asked her, but she was beyond listening anything.

Hermione was in denial. How could this happen? Why? Were the gods really playing, or the founders? And why didn't Lucius tell her?

Hermione looked from glazed eyes, the boys storming at Lucius who was getting agitated by every second that passed.

"Are you alright honey?" Tonks asked her and she mutely shook her head. Tonks was telling her something but Hermione still wasn't listening anything. She had long ago accepted that she would never see her parents but losing her name was a bigger shock.

She was wallowing and then a drift of what Harry said passed her mind ' _she said that if not today, maybe decades, centuries or millennia later, a heir of her would finally fall in love with his, and repay his debt' _Hermione's lungs contacted and suddenly the air was too thick too breathe. Her breaths were coming in pants, and spots were breaking out in her vision.

Did this mean that she was supposed to save the Dark Lord, Voldemort by falling in love with him? Faces filled with fear, of Remus, Lucius and Narcissa confirmed her thoughts, and Hermione promptly shut her mind subconsciously, and fell back in a dead faint.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY PEOPLE FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I WAS BED RIDDEN AND IN A HOSPITAL AND MY BROTHER WENT BACK, SO THERE WAS NO ONE WHO COULD SMUGGLE BACK THE LAPTOP.**

**ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER. THE OTHER DAY I WAS READING THE DEATHLY HALLOWS (YET AGAIN) AND THE TALK WITH THE GREY LADY INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS. **

**ONCE AGAIN, LET'S PRETEND THAT ROWENA RAVENCLAW HAD OTHER CHILDREN.**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED; THANKS. THANKS A BUNCH. **_**Drizzle Me Some Drake **_**A COOKIE FOR YOU, FOR BEING MY FIRST EVER AND PERMANENT REVIEWER.**

Icis of Avalon, sweetgal3, Mason and Alex, , -Mrs. Damon Salvatore2-, GoldenAura, Vicki219, Chaos-and-Insanity, CyberCommando, Hermitt, sexy-jess, ScarlettxTristan, mngurl07, Molyl19, sweet-tang-honney.

**THANK YOU ALL OF YOU. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS HIGHLY APPRECIATED WITH ANY IDEAS YOU MAY HAVE.**

**THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN… DO READ AND REVIEW. ENJOY.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN: CIRCLE OF PROTECTION.**

That night Hermione dreamt of various things. There were people who spoke different languages, and they were wearing very old sort of clothes but the spooky thing was that she understood each and every dialogue. But the main thing was that there were the five people who appeared in each and every scene.

A tall handsome man with a mane of untamable golden brown hair, a very pretty lady with blue eyes and golden hair, a tall dashing man with long black hair and grey eyes, a tall lady with black hair and same grey eyes, and at last a smiling plump short lady with a very soft amethyst eyes and golden locks.

The flashes were of all of them interacting. Hermione was confused as the scenes were changing with rapidity and then she saw something familiar; the Malfoy pair. She marched up to them and glared at them. "I'll never forgive you for what you've done to me" she said and both of them looked at her with sympathy.

"It's your destiny my dear" a voice said and she turned and saw the five people standing behind her. She had to admit that they made one very strong front standing there together. It was impressive but she was would not bow down to it.

"No. this is not my destiny. I refuse to accept it." She retorted and the man with untamable mane guffawed a laugh.

"That is very brave of you to say, child."

"Nonetheless, it's her _kismet."_ Said the lady with black hair, smiling down at her.

"Who do you think you are to govern my life? God?" Hermione was literally bubbling with anger. "My destiny is to be Hermione Granger, and I will not be sucked into this whole weird and senseless plot of reforming the evil lord."

The people who were smiling till now adopted a more grave expression. Hermione knew that they were about to preach her to sacrifice herself for the greater good so she did the only thing she could; she ran away. She ran away from the corridor which eerily reminded her of Hogwarts, and she kept on running. Her heart was beating a tattoo and except for the thumping of it she could not hear anything else.

At a far distance she stopped to take a break clutching her side, and closed her eyes. 'I will never let this happen' she pledged.

She opened her eyes and found a white ceiling above her, and the smell of disinfectant made her realize that she was in the Hospital Wing. Sheets were tangled at the base of the bed with her legs, and a hand to her face confirmed that she was drenched in sweat. Her heart was still beating furiously and Hermione realized that her dream was very real.

Utterly and disgustingly real.

She slowly sat up and looked around. On cue the nurse came out of her office, and Hermione stifled her groan.

After much fussing on nurse's side, and cussing on Hermione's side, a verbal fight, an ointment and a scourgify later, Hermione was ready to leave the infirmary and prepared never to come back.

Hermione wished that Madam Pomphrey could take over soon, from this irritating and meddling nurse. As she was exiting the door her robe got caught in the hinge of the door and she tumbled but caught herself just in time.

"For the love of everything that's Holy" she hissed and realized that recently, she was the object of wrath of a certain god or goddess. After taking several deep breaths, she inspected the damage and realized that her robe had a long gash. This was a new robe since the battle left her previous robe to rags.

She quickly muttered a spell and it was back in its pristine condition. As she made to leave a new voice caught her attention,

"_Human girl is very aggressive. But she is no match for me." _ What the hell, thought Hermione. Here was something non-human keeping an eye on her.

She whirled around and looked but found nobody. Non-human beings in abundance in castle were only elves, but aren't they supposed to be humble? Hermione wondered and a new apprehension made its way into her mind.

"Who is there?" she asked and flicked her wand.

"_The human girl heard. She speaks our tongue?" _the voice wondered and Hermione suppressed a shiver. The voice was very weird and cold. If she did not investigate, she once again would be in danger. So she called her magic and felt a presence in the corner behind the open doors.

Before the creature could escape, Hermione quickly cast a shield which would not let it go, and slowly opened the door.

She was so shocked that she did not even realize her utter fear for the species. It was a snake; a very minute brownish black snake. It was so small that it could have easily fit in her palm. It was the size of an earthworm.

"_Hisss…. The human girl trapped Cyrene." _And that made the highlights of the day. Hermione was flabbergasted that she could understand the snake.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, because that is what made sense in her scrambled brain right now.

"_Cyrene was keeping watch on you."_ Immediately, survival instincts kicked in.

"Who made you?" she asked in a very frightened voice, already knowing the answer.

"_My master, Tom_." The snake replied hissing now and then in frustration.

Hermione went cold. He was having her watched! Did that mean that the others were also being watched? It was such a clever plan, as it suited both the roles perfectly. He could listen and also kill. How Hermione hated him right now.

Still in the cold, frightened and angry state Hermione decided to take some action.

"Listen to me. Do not follow me, because if I catch you again, I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand? And tell your master that I know what he is up to."

"_The human girl is lethal but not more than Cyrene."_ The snake hissed and Hermione wanted to stamp it to pulp then and there but decided not to.

When she reached the end of the corridor, then only she removed the shield from the snake and quickly hurried to the Great Hall all the way wondering how in the name of Hades could she understand a snake?

There were only five or six students present in the Great Hall and Hermione after consulting her watch realized that it was only seven thirty. Nevertheless, she moved to the Gryffindor table and poured herself some tea, and pondered over the new information.

Salazar Slytherin was a nice guy, he was in love with a women who was a Silverstone, there was a promise that the founder's line would merge and a Silverstone heiress will be born who will fall in love with the Slytherin heir hell bent on conquering the world, and then there was the fact that the Slytherin heir was Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, and now the new people in her dream telling her destiny and lastly the fact that she could understand Parseltongue.

Wasn't time travel and Grindelwald enough? She thought angrily, as the Great Hall filled up.

Students were smiling at her, waving, and some who were in her year came to have words with her. Hermione was smiling, nodding but only very few could tell that she was somewhere else.

Then the door opened and the Silverstone males were revealed, and to Hermione's chagrin the entire hall burst into applause.

Sirius was smiling smugly, Draco was smirking and Harry was looking serious but he was not looking self conscious. Hermione was surprised to see Harry not shying away. Maybe not being the Boy-Who-Lived helped.

All three of them started towards the Gryffindor table and as soon as they spotted Hermione, they quickly made their way.

"Hermione, what are you doing here so early?" Harry asked taking a seat beside her and the other two right in front of her.

"Hey Mione. How are you now?" Sirius asked smiling at her, and she gave him a rueful smile.

"Fine. Been loads better." She said and saw Draco narrow his eyes.

"What are you implying?" Was he mad? Was he not there yesterday?

"Implying? What do you think? Let me see…. We are founder's heir, and a promise has been made that the Silverstone heiress will fall in love with Slytherin heir, and unfortunately that is me, as none of you is a girl, but I cannot say that I have been better. How dare you?" she hissed at him venomously.

Draco went a delicate shade of pink, and he had the grace to look shameful. Sirius and Harry were both trying to soothe her and glare at Draco in intervals.

After a few minutes, Hermione calmed down as Draco apologized. Well, apologized as a Malfoy did.

"What I don't understand is, that how can we be Silverstone" Hermione asked them, "I mean the blood was only a drop, but Harry and I, we both are not purebloods so how?"

"Actually, it has nothing to do with being pureblood." Draco said sharing a glance with Sirius. This had Hermione's ears perked.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Actually, there is no muggleborn. Every muggleborn comes from a long line of squibs, who intern was purebloods or half-bloods. The squibs went to live in the muggle world, because frankly they were looked down upon in the magical world. So if you track down your family line then you will find out someone or the other who must have been a squib in your line." Sirius explained.

"So you mean I'm not a muggleborn?" Hermione frowned.

"Yes. The Squibs were so mingled in the muggle world that they lost contact of the magical one at some point of time." Harry nodded slowly but Hermione frowned.

"That's good but this doesn't explain why I was chosen as the heiress."

"Hermione, you are missing the vital point. You must have had someone in your family decades or even centuries back who must have had Silverstone blood, and somehow entered the muggle world." Sirius explained. Hermione was suddenly angry.

"Are you telling me that what Lucius told last night was a lie? Yesterday I was told that I was _made_ a Silverstone and now you tell me that I _have _Silverstone blood in me?" this time Harry spoke,

"Hermione last night we all researched after the rest of them left. What was done to us was called the _invoking ceremony."_

"I've never heard of that." Hermione told them racking her brain for the term and coming up empty handed.

"Well that's because this was prohibited in the sixteenth century, as many people stole blood samples and tried to magically adopt the bloodline. It was a state of chaos, as people started popping up every now and then. The original and genuine bloodlines, were very protective of their fortunes and didn't want strangers sharing it, so somehow a spell was crafted to find the frauds and a decree was passed to ban the ceremony." Sirius told her and before she could open her mouth, Draco continued.

"Now, the ban stated that nobody could forge their way into a family _unless _they were a long lost relative. The ban also decreed that the family name could be succeeded if only the original family was entirely wiped out, but only by blood relatives no matter how distant." Hermione frowned.

"But this means only relatives are allowed."

"Exactly…" Harry exclaimed "… in those times proper pureblood families were huge, with many cousins in different families. This ban ensured that _strangers _were kept out. So now the only living relatives of the Silverstone family are the Malfoys and Blacks."

"But isn't that supposed to be Abraxas and Cygnus and thier parents?" she enquired and a bemused Draco answered.

"Hermione, present or future, my blood has the Malfoy magic which in turn makes me the distant relative of the Silverstone clan. Now, my Great grandfathers on both the sides could have had the invoking ceremony, but unfortunately for them, we reached there first. As my mother was a Black and so was Harry's grandmother, it connects all of us. Sirius, Tonks and Harry are my cousins on mother's side and Lupin on fathers. Lupin was a second cousin twice removed, of the Malfoy clan."

"Carry on" she said and Sirius continued.

"Now, as the Silverstone family was dead and Lucius decided to take the name, we all were bound as the Silverstone blood entered in our veins. We all knew that we were cousins before hand, but remember the ceremony will only allow a relative to enter, and since it was established that you were a Silverstone, it means that you are either related to any of us, _or_ the Silverstone clan, _or_ the founder's clans."

She was related to them! This brought a genuine smile to her face for the first time.

"This means that my one of my parents had magical ancestors." She said in wonder.

"Or could be both." Harry told her. Her smile widened as she looked at her _cousins._ She was related after all.

But as her dream and encounter with the snake came back in her mind floating, a horrified face replaced the smile.

She quickly searched for the snake in her mind and to her relief found that it was with Tom Riddle.

She immediately told the guys about it and was rewarded with scandalized faces.

"You mean you saw people speaking different languages and you understood them? Funny, I saw them too." Sirius told her and the other two agreed. But they were boiling mad after listening that Tom had a snake keep an eye on her.

"That slimy snake."

"That filthy rotten git."

"What do you mean you understood it?" Harry asked her and she told him word by word of their conversation.

"The you understood a snake and he understood you back."

"Yes Harry."

"Impossible. Snakes only understand Parseltongue, nothing else."

"But he understood me clearly, and I spoke in English." Hermione replied, somewhat agitated and irritated. Harry looked at her for one whole minute and then suddenly he waved his wand.

"Notice-me-not charm. Now, I will summon a snake and you will talk."

"Are you bloody insane?" Sirius demanded.

"Don't worry, I'll have it in a magical cage and it will be small." And without further ado, a much bigger than Tom's snake was floating in the air between them.

"_It's loud in here." _The snake hissed.

"_I know, but don't worry we will send you back in just a moment." _Hermione said and looked at Harry with raised eyebrows proving her point. But something in his widened eyes and slack jawed face told her that something was wrong.

"_I can't believe I understood the snake, and Hermione, you spoke parseltongue." _Sirius said, except he hissed and Hermione just stared.

"_Me too."_ They all turned and looked at a wide eyed Draco. After a second Harry vanished the snake and they all sat in stunned silence.

"How is this possible?" asked a shaken Sirius.

"My only guess is that Silverstone magic has parseltongue in it." Harry replied. Hermione groaned.

"I can't believe it. People would have a field day if they came to know that there are five parselmouth in the school considering that we are supposed to be rare." This resulted in laughs from the three albeit shaky ones.

Harry took off both the muffiliato and other spells and all of them were left to ponder the same thing: what else were they going to discover?

OoOoOoO

Day passed and the quartet discovered a few more interesting things. They could speak different languages and not just any different language; ancient European languages. They could speak and write in Armenian, Welsh, Gaelic, Anglo-Frisian, Dutch, German, Latin, Spanish, French and many more. They had quite fun among people and besides it gave them a sort of privacy.

They recieved vast knowledge on runes, wards, wandless magic, dueling, sword fighting, archery and weapons.

Each night their dreams showed them various things and the next day they found that they really could do that stuff.

Hermione pondered that why were they getting all these dreams now because the invoking ceremony took place during the Christmas time. So why so late?

And she found her answer in the restricted section by Dumbledore's permission of course. The book said that _'until each and every family member becomes aware of the fact, the wisdom of the family will not be departed'_.

During mid April they received a note telling that Tonks had given birth to a baby boy, and they named him after Tonks father; Theodore Remus L Alexander or fondly called Teddy. They got the permission to visit home, and they all discovered how small a baby actually was at birth.

Harry was named the Godfather and Hermione Godmother. It really was an honor. During the whole time Hermione didn't even sent the Malfoy couple a single glance. She was still very angry with them but now she could really not justify her anger.

Another thing that Hermione researched with frenzy was her heritage. She spent days after days, pouring through the books; courtesy the Black library and the space in her beaded bag. It was the seventh day where she found out that her magical ancestor was Eugene Black- a squib, who married her great great great grandfather Andrew Granger.

Her response was to hug her three brothers, who really were by some way or the other, her cousins. Hermione really felt happy. Her wish came true and now she really had a family. Hermione was beyond ecstatic. She was so happy that she even forgave the Malfoy couple.

Life was good, but important things could not be overlooked. They still had an Order to form.

OoOoOoO

Hogwarts was a very safe place with all those impenetrable wards and various other magic. Which now the four of them clearly understood but no one knew that there was a loophole. There was a room which presented the desired room if the person walks three times wishing, in front of it. Many people were not aware of it, and many didn't know that it was a place for the Silverstone family to meet.

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall with Harry and Draco, having breakfast when suddenly the doors to the hall opened with a bang, and they all turned to look at Sirius standing there.

"Mi, Ferret, and Prongslet!" he beckoned them with one hand.

"What now?" Draco asked with a roll of his eyes. He didn't mind getting called Ferret as long as he gets to call Sirius, dog. Hermione was actually intrigued by a gang of girls who were eyeing Sirius speculatively.

"He might have something important." Harry said standing up, and the other two followed him without asking questions. They exited quickly and Hermione was glad that her gaze didn't stray to the Slytherin table. She really didn't want to even think about Lord Voldemort.

They quickly reached the Room of Requirement, and it was already crowded. Lucius, Narcissa and Remus were already waiting.

"Hey everyone. Where is Tonks?" she asked closing the door behind her. She quickly sat down on her favorite chair.

"Teddy is suffering from a mild cold. So we thought it might not be best of her to come." Remus replied.

"So why are we here again?" Lucius asked sitting on the winged chair, as if he was a royalty.

"We finally decided what we are going to do." Sirius announced and the kids understood. Sirius motioned to Hermione.

"Well, what was the Order's motive?" she asked and immediately frowns marked the adult's faces.

"To protect the innocent and defeat Voldemort." Remus answered.

"Right and what did we do to ensure that?" she asked.

"We tried to uh…ensure that Voldemort didn't get what he wanted and…uh…fought whenever there was a death eater attack and ….uh…"

"Admit it Moony. It was hard for me but when Mi brought out the truth it was kind of shocking." Sirius admitted to a lame Moony.

"You did nothing except for attempt to fight and watch Harry." Lucius spoke up arrogantly. Remus looked at the original order members and sighed when they shrugged.

"Now, no need to rub it in. here is our chance that we can change that." She said.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa enquired.

"Well, this won't be about me but the entire wizarding race." Harry told her and Hermione continued.

"Listen we decided that we have two obstacles in our way towards peace; Grindelwald and Ministry."

"Ministry?" Lucius asked.

"Well yeah. Ministry and its prejudices. Ministry thinks that werewolves are harmful and dark prohibiting them from a normal life. Ministry banned Vampires from ever entering our British Isles… even the native vampires, alongside barring the giants… well the giants can be argued over but the main thing is that Voldemort gave them all that the Ministry didn't. Ministry in short made them angry, revengeful and dug up a deep enough holes for everyone to celebrate doomsday." The adults looked thoughtful.

"That is what the Dark Lord said except he counted it as a blessing to gather forces for his side." Lucius commented nonchalantly and Hermione lost a few shades of pigmentations. Voldemort thought like her? It was sickening! After some deep and calm breaths she calmed down from her evident break down, but you had to give it to all of them that no one batted an eyelid. A sort of truce was called that no one would link Hermione to Lord Voldemort.

"So what exactly are you suggesting?" Remus asked intrigued.

"The only way to defeat Grindelwald is by unity. I know that he was already supposed to be in Nurmengard but the year is same so I guess we all could prepare beforehand entering the battlefield." Harry told this to the very surprised adults.

"And we have already mapped out what exactly we will do this time." Hermione said with an evil grin.

"Don't keep us waiting." Was all Lucius said and Hermione swore she saw a glint in his eyes which often said that he definitely was up for the challenge.

"Let's start with smaller steps. We really don't want a new Voldemort and Harry Potter…"

"Hey" Harry glared at her.

"Well what I mean is that Harry had to live with his muggle relatives. While all muggles are not like that but believe me that they indeed were a piece of work. Voldemort and we can say that after viewing Harry's memories, was made like that because of the place he was left in. He was treated like scum and was neglected right from the beginning. Though I'm not saying that he wasn't evil from the starting but the consequences enabled that evil to rise."

"What Mi wants to say is that we open orphanage for the magical kids who stay in the muggle world, so that they can be under a watchful eye." Draco explained.

"And along with this we give them a basic magical education so that they develop better." She finished and watched the adults who were watching them with raised eyebrows.

"Go on" Lucius said.

"Now, it's not just orphanage. Many werewolves in this time are either killed or left somewhere. So we make a safe house for them along with vampires, and then we can maybe persuade them to make the choice of fighting with us or just be there." Hermione was getting nervous by the silence that the adults were depicting.

"Well here is where the next step comes in. we just don't keep the werewolves, but give them the wolfsbane potion."

"Do you even realize what are you saying Mione?" Remus said in such a low voice that was bordering on whispering.

"Yes Remus. We have changed the entire timeline so let's tweak it a bit more. It will only help and what harm would it do if we introduced the entire wizarding world to a bit of relief? Imagine the reaction of the parents who will not watch their child go through immense pain? Imagine how much more bearable will it be for wolves to become healthy and fit just with wolfsbane!" again silence. Lucius motioned with his hand to carry on and by now Hermione was literally shaking with nerves. It was as if she was giving an oral exam.

"This is not just about werewolves. We have thought about sensuality-dimming potion for Veela, and potions that could ensure vampires can move freely in the sunlight." Draco drawled. Hermione noticed that all four of them were wound tight with nerves but were somehow showing a relaxed front.

"Now the Goblins. Wizards have literally treated them like dirt and that's why the goblins have never have taken sides. We propose them with our business and try to win their trust back."

"What exactly is this business?" Lucius asked with narrowed eyes.

"Hmm… I was thinking that we should go as a warding company. You know start small but underneath it we will be a grand organization. We could approach and make a network of people who will help us in the fight. You know like aurors and healers, and others." Sirius said.

After intense silence and a bit fidgeting on the kid's part, Lucius spoke up.

"That's quite a thought. It's like we will be gaining a lot more than just allies. I second it." Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"I think that this time we will win." Remus said with conviction.

"I'm in." Narcissa said and that marked the approval. After a few more discussions a new question rose up.

"I don't think that this is the Order of Phoenix, since it doesn't resemble any of the activities. It's doing so much more, I think we should call it something else." Narcissa suggested.

"She is right. We are so many things now." Sirius said.

"It could be classified as guardian, watchman, keeper, spy, guard, or something else." Remus mused while everyone gave him an amused glance.

"How about just guardian?" Narcissa mused.

"Guardians sound just fine…hmm… but let's just say it some other language?" Hermione suggested.

"Tutelle? Its Latin for guardian" Sirius suggested,

"Or custosae? Again Latin" Draco.

"We man boundaries, and in both the worlds; the one where we came from and here. We make a protective circle. So I think our name should be '_ORBIS DE CUSTODE'_ – circle of protection." Lucius offered and everyone was stunned. It was just the name for them, and just like that Orbis de Custode came into being.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: DON'T KILL ME FOR BEING LATE. I REALLY WAS STUCK BETWEEN RECUPERATING, REJOINING MY COLLEGE AND THE PENDING STUFF.**

**THANKS GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS. THEY DO PUT A SMILE TO MY FACE. ALSO THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO MARKED ME FOR ALERTS AND FAVORITES. THANKS A BUNCH GUYS.**

**SOME ANSWERS:**

**LUCIUS ACTING SOFT: **_**MALFOYS ALWAYS WERE PROUD, AND THEY VALUED THEIR FAMILY BEFORE ANYTHING BUT WHEN DRACO WAS THREATENED, AND LUCIUS CAME TO REALISE THAT VOLDEMORT WAS HALF BLOOD AFTER THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES INCIDENT, HIS LOYALTY WAVERED. BESIDES HE NEVER LIKED FOLLOWING, AND WITH HERMIONE AND KIDS IT WAS DIFFERENT. SINCE THIS IS MY PLOT, HERE HE LIKES HERMIONE BECAUSE SHE WAS AMONG THOSE WHO STOOD UP FOR THE MALFOYS.**_

**NARCISSA ACTING LIKE MOLLY WEASLEY: **_**WHEN KREACHER WENT OUT IN OOTP, HE WENT TO NARCISSA AND SHE MILKED HIM OF THE INFORMATION. RESULT: SIRIUS DIED. SHE ALWAYS BLAMED HERSELF FOR IT. AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET SIRIUS AND SHE DID SPEND THEIR CHILDHOOD TOGETHER. AND PEOPLE… THEY ARE IN DIFFERENT TIMES. NOBODY KNOWS THEM HERE. THEY GET A NEW START. AND FOR LIKING A MUDBLOOD… ACCORDING TO MY PLOT THE INVOKING CEREMONY PROVES THAT HERMIONE IS A HALF BLOOD, AND NARCISSA ALWAYS WANTED A DAUGHTER. (MIND YOU, IN THIS BLOND DISGUISE HERMIONE LOOKS LIKE HER.)**_

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE DO REVIEW!**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS REGARDING THE STORYLINE…. PLEASE DO SHARE. I TEND TO FACE WRITER'S BLOCK MORE THAN OFTEN.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE TRICK**

It was a damn tough job, very hard. Gathering allies required a lot of patience and risks, not forgetting the research through which they sorted out their allies. Some people immediately accepted the Orbis but some were very reluctant.

'Bloody gits' Sirius called those who showed reluctance. But of course, they were entitled to their suspicions as it was war and you couldn't trust your own shadow these days.

But all this hard work had its merit. They pursued Lord and Lady Longbottom, Sir Nicholas Flamel, Lord and Lady Black and Lord and Lady Potter to join their ranks and help them. Among other very able Orbis members was Alastor Moody.

Things kept on moving at a very fast pace. The four young future kids kept on traveling every day in search of allies and something that would help them in their mission. Of course they did it after school or else their cover would definitely blow up in shards.

A whole month passed rather fast and Hermione sighed in exhaustion. For three straight days they all were working. After school they had to go to the meetings and also to travel abroad to gather allies. Their reason for exhaustion was the head of the vampire clan who needed reasons and proof to their cause. They had been going to Italy daily for the last three evenings giving the head all he wanted. And till now he gave no such concrete answer.

Hermione shook her head and opened her eyes wide to help her focus. This was the fourth morning, and currently they were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Hermione looked at the others and realized after seeing their states that she was far much better. Sirius was nodding off, Harry had his head on his folded arms, and Draco was snoring in his cornflakes.

They all had been living on the Pepper up Potion, which not only eased your cold but also made you shred last vestiges of sleep. But Hermione concluded that excess would only harm them.

_Bloody blood sucking vampires_ Hermione thought scathingly. They literally were dead on their feet.

A noise made her see skywards and hundreds of owls flew in the Great Hall through the rafters. A huge barn owl landed in front of her and held out its leg. Hermione took the newspaper from it and paid him two Knuts.

She shook out the paper and began to scan it for any information. Grindelwald was still in Bulgaria, or so it seemed from the recent vicious attacks. Another werewolf attack, and the muggle world war statistics… nothing of importance other than the Bulgarian attacks.

She quickly updated the other and while they grunted and made a few noises in the back of their throats they quickly went back to snoring.

Hermione realized that if she stayed there she might also keel over and sleep on the bench, or scream really badly.

So she took her stuff and dragged her feet over to the Potions classroom, where the Gryffindors and Slytherins all joined her acting far too awake and chirpy for her mind. Fixing them with a glare she walked in when the doors opened, and slumped back in her chair.

As if just realizing, she looked round and found nobody sitting besides her. She suppressed a groan and an oath thinking about the triple bunk.

She would have to speak to them about this; Hermione thought but relented when she remembered their states.

The door shut firmly and Slughorn started his lecture. Like magnet his eyes were attracted to the section where she was sitting alone and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Miss Silverstone, where are your bothers?" and there was pin drop silence, in which Hermione gritted her teeth.

"Umm Professor they have been called by err…Professor Dumbledore. Yes, he said they were required somewhere else."

Professor Slughorn nodded and smiled with some emotion, which Hermione didn't realize in her exhausted state.

"That's alright then. We can't leave you alone to work on this potion because it requires a double set of minds. Now, lets see who we can pair you up with." He made a show of finding her a partner when suddenly he looked as if he spotted a bag full of galleons. "Ah, mister Riddle, I think Mister Malfoy can pair up with someone while you partner with Miss Silverstone."

Hermione didn't even have it in her to object. She saw the boy who has been fixing her with very intense gaze throughout the past month, and the one who she had been avoiding all together, raise his eyebrows as if to challenge the Professor and then turned to look at her.

A heat shimmered in the depth of the vibrant green eyes and Hermione had to blink twice to realize what was she seeing. Did the wind blow strangely?

She watched as if in trance as he stood up gracefully to his full height and carelessly and with practiced ease scooped up his bag and moved to sit besides her.

Hermione turned her eyes from his passionate ones and blinked hard. She then realized that her heart was beating rather fast and an unknown nervousness took residence in her.

_What the hell is happening to me? _ Hermione thought and focused now on the merry professor, and banished all the thoughts of Tom Riddle from her mind. The result being her getting drowsy again.

She jolted awake when the sound of chairs scraping back reached her ears. She realized that the class had ended.

What the? Where was she when Slughorn was teaching? Once she would have had an aneurysm at sleeping in a class but now she just blamed it all on that bloody Vampire head and went to the library to do her assignment which she had the sense of jotting it down from the board.

She checked into the library and went to the Potion section and took out the required book, sat on her favorite table and promptly fell asleep.

Somebody shook her gently and Hermione jolted back.

She blinked her eyes and saw a guy, seventh year by the looks of it, was sitting right in front of her with grey green eyes that somehow looked very gentle. A cute little smile was playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Hi, sorry to wake you up but I think the librarian would eat you alive if she found you drooling on her books." He said politely, and Hermione took an instant liking to him. She realized it was not like her but her gut instincts told her that he was genuine. "I'm Alexander Rafferty, by the way." He said extending his hand.

Hermione shook it. Her eyes then went to the bronze and blue crest on his robes, Ravenclaw… smart!

"I'm Hermione. And thanks for saving my neck."

"No, no problem. Though from your bloodshot eyes I think you are in a desperate need of sleep." He said frankly.

"Oh you bet. Its been a nightmare…" she mumbled and cursing the damn vampire head once again.

"Well since you are awake now, I better get going. It was nice meeting you Hermione. See you around." He said getting up and flashing her a smile. Hermione couldn't help but notice the dimples and the bright smiling eyes of his.

"You too." She said and watched him go in a trance. Then abruptly she jerked and realized that she was sleep deprived and right now her brain was the consistency of mush, and she was thinking about the cute, hot seventh year Ravenclaw.

She shook her head and started to focus on her homework. After an hour or so she exited the library and decided to skip the classes. As she was passing the third corridor a group passed by her, and Alexander was in it. He flashed her a smile. She noticed how his eyes crinkled at the corners and gave him a smile as well.

The guys catcalled and whistled, and Hermione shook her head. A smile in the forties was a big deal…

With a small smile on her face Hermione moved forward, happy with the prospect of a warm bed and at least ten hours of sleep. She was so lost in her dreams that she didn't realized that there were at least four people standing in front of her not ten meters away.

Hermione stopped as soon as she realized who they were. Malfoy, Black brothers and of course Tom Riddle. The latter was looking very pissed off. She suppressed a groan at having another obstacle in the way towards her bed. She could easily shoulder her way, or she could hex them very fast but she relented, as they didn't bother her any more. Why make things more difficult?

"Abraxas, Orion, Cygnus, _Riddle_… what a pleasant surprise! I thought we all saw each other in Potions."

Hermione noticed how hard did Tom clench his jaw when she addressed him by his last name. She wanted to put as much distance between them as possible. She still shuddered when she realized what had been promised as her future. But she would not be a victim to such tomfoolery. She will fight till her last breath.

The others looked at her without any hostility, though their expressions were carefully blank. At this Hermione had to suppress another groan, they were here for another encounter. Damn them, she wanted to sleep!

"Silverstone… I want a word" Tom spat at her, his eyes flashing dangerously. What had him in a twist Hermione wondered?

Lets get it over with, she thought.

"Sure" she said and noticed that his eyes narrowed.

"What the bloody hell are you hiding?" he asked head on. Damn him, Hermione will have to start her brain again.

"Everything" she saw him gritting his teeth and found immense pleasure in irritating him.

"Don't mess with me Silverstone… I'm in no mood for-" Hermione cut him off mid sentence.

"Nor am I Riddle, not one little bit. Why do you have to poke your nose in someone else's business? Do you have to know everything?" his eyes flashed red but Hermione was venting her week's frustration even offering her life in the process.

"If I'm hiding something that means that I don't want you to know. Get a hint from it and stop digging because you will not know, not from me and not from anybody else."

She didn't realize but in her furious state she was almost chest-to-chest with him, and didn't realize the shocked gazes of his henchmen.

"Don't unearth things that are not meant for your ears. Believe me, I learnt it the hard way, they get stuck to you and you wont have any chance to get rid of it." She was breathing rather heavily by the end of her rant. It was one of those moments when you could hear crickets in the background.

Silence.

Her passionate eyes were locked with his, and he was looking at her with a gleam in his eyes.

"Mind telling me then what did you do to my snake?" He asked with clenched teeth.

"Nothing." She said and was about to move from the close proximity when he grabbed her elbow and brought him right against himself.

Hermione then realized that her palms were sweating, her heart was beating rather fast and her throat was parched. She could smell his cologne; it was citrus, woodsy and earthy all at once. The smell was having a very dangerous effect on her senses.

Since she was right up against him, she could feel his heartbeat and see the nerve throbbing at his temple. His pale skin was almost translucent, showing an intricate patter of blue veins beneath it.

"So you mean you didn't do anything to make my snake flee?" he asked and Hermione felt his cool minty breath on her face.

"No" she said and only one word shouted out her current feelings. It was a breathless whisper and for a second he froze. An abrupt stillness came over him, and Hermione gulped. Her tongue came out to moisten her suddenly parched lips, and watched as his eyes followed her tongue's progress.

When he looked into her eyes, she found his pupils dilated; only a ring of green could be seen around the black depthless pools.

Since their company was long gone, they were perfectly alone. If somebody would have seen them, he would have surely commented that they fitted perfectly, and were right for each other, but little did they knew that it was one of those moments in which the stronger and more manipulative candidate used the situation for their own gain.

"_Are you sure?"_ Riddle said in his rich, slightly husky baritone, bending forward his eyes stuck to hers as if by force.

"_Yes"_ Hermione replied, unable to move her eyes from his hypnotic gaze, but then something changed behind those eyes. That depthless pool began to contract and a shocked and triumphant look took dominance.

"_This really proves that you indeed do something to my snake, princess" _Hermione blinked her eyes and her befuddled brain began to work overdrive. He didn't speak; more like hissed this last sentence. And she was so clouded with desire that she didn't really understand what he had been doing.

He indeed was the most notorious of all Dark Lords. He knew how to play whom and when. All this past month when Hermione thought maybe, that maybe, because he was in the Hospital Wing when they all heard about the promise, that he would try and reform his ways. Instead of doing that, he embraced the idea and used it for his own purpose.

Hermione was shameful, angry, shocked, disgusted, cheated and bitter all at once. She had felt a tingle of electricity from their touch, and reacted instantly. Never had she felt like that before. It was as if it was natural, for her anyways. She even forgot he was The Dark Lord Voldemort, for Merlin's sake!

And he used this all to trick her. He spoke parseltoungue and Hermione was too enthralled that she automatically replied in the same tongue. She might as well have surrendered her wand.

She wrenched her elbow from him, and backed from him all the time blinking away angry, and painful tears. He had a frown on his face as if thinking what made her so upset.

"_Happy now. Now you must be really content to your heart's desire taking someone else's secret by playing a dirty trick." _Hermione said as the first humiliating tear fell, and saw his frown deepen. He was good; she had to give him acting as if he didn't know what was happening.

"_Hermi-"_

"_Don't you dare Riddle. Don't you dare speak another word. You are good because I was this close, this very close to fall for it."_ And with that she turned and fled. Had she been looking she would have found a paler than usual Riddle, holding the railing for support looking punched staring after her, thinking that was she really about to kiss him?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THIS LATE AND SHORT UPDATE. I WAS REALLY BUSY AND DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO EVEN MAINTAIN MY SOCIAL BLOG MUCH LESS WRITE.

HOPE THIS QUENCHED A BIT OF YOUR THIRST…

ANYWAYS, THE REVIEWS DID PERSUADE ME TO WRITE BACK. WILL DEFINITELY BE BACK, AND I HAVE RETHOUGHT THE ENTIRE STORY WHICH IS NOW MUCH MORE BETTER THAN MY ORIGINAL PLOT.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

FAN. AT YOUR SERVICE.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS' NOTE: **

**MY BETA ROCKS! MANY HUGS AND KISSES TO CaBuckEye. THIS CHAPTER WAS FAULTY WITHOUT YOU…**

**PLEASE DONT KILL ME. I HAVE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY. EVEN I FEEL VERY GUILTY FOR NOT WRITING SOON BUT I PROMISE THAT FROM APRIL THERE WILL BE WEEKLY POSTS.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER. ANOTHER HURDLE CROSSED...PHEW!**

**ONCE AGAIN, LET ME REMIND YOU, YOU CAN SUGGEST THINGS FOR THE STORY... REVIEWS HELP AND BOOST YOU TO WRITE. A REVIEW IS THE MOST GUILT STIRRING FACTOR. KEEP REVIEWING AND KEEP MAKING ME GUILTY...HEHEHE**

**A HUGE HUG TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, ADDED ME TO THEIR FAV STORIES, AUTHOR AND ALERTS. THANK YOU.**

**ENJOY. R&R**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: FAULTY FOOTSTEPS AND FAMILY FEUDS**

"I'll take Teddy out for a walk. Might do me some good too." Hermione muttered and patted her lips with the napkin and swiftly stood up from the dining table before anyone else could even utter a word.

Being back in the residence of the time travelers was taking a toll on her tolerance levels. It was July the fifteenth, and the summer holidays turned out to be very different from what Hermione was used too.

When the steaming red engine stopped at the King's Cross this summer, Hermione was severely disappointed to see platinum blonde heads waiting for them. She was used to see the curly, cinnamon brown head of her father waiting anxiously for her, not the elegant, almost blankly cold faces of the Malfoy couple.

Hermione quickly moved to the high chair, magicked a wet tissue and wiped the face clean of the now five month old Teddy. Teddy smiled when he saw Hermione balancing him on one hip and carrying his bag on the opposite shoulder. Immediately he morphed his hair into a curly cinnamon nest and eyes like that of melted dark chocolate.

True, that platinum blonde hair was smooth and trouble free, but Hermione missed her soft tangled mess. Before anyone could even open their mouth, Hermione was out of the house as if the devil was charging her.

As soon as the house was beyond her eyesight, Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. She didn't realize until now, how much there was going on, that it was bothering her beyond the trajectory of tolerant levels.

Walking down the grassy slopes, she could see a village of sorts at a distance. From her vantage point they were just a shade on the beautiful grassy land. She decided to walk there, to clear her head; and, since it was rather cloudy with a pleasant wind was blowing, she started toward her destination, all the while thinking of the past few months.

Hogwarts for the last three months was almost unbearable for Hermione. She could have easily taken out, or went for the field work for the Orbis but, call her masochistic, she obstinately kept her head held high, and troubles and concerns even deeper within herself, and went through with it without hesitation.

She went to the classes with Sirius, Harry and Draco. Going through all the rituals of nodding at people and returning smiles, spending time in the library, or sitting in the stands while the boys practiced for the Quidditch final (which they won against Slytherin) or working on the mission for the Orbis; she never let her mind wander over to that one fateful encounter that had shaken her to her very being.

For many people it might not have been such a big deal. They might have thought 'oh. It was just a trick, get over it' but for Hermione it was a scar on her mind. A scar that could only fade with the healing of time.

Hermione had had several epiphanies in those three months. There were several theories that could be easily discussed but now she was so thoroughly jumbled up in her mess of thinking rationally that she almost threw up that one curve ball.

Was it the promise that made her almost kiss him? His action didn't need another thought because it was pure and utter manipulation on his part. He wanted to see whether or not she knew Parseltongue, and he played. But what was Hermione's excuse?

Was it the Silverstone promise that made her act as such? Or was it some sort of spell that he had cast? Not an Imperious, Confundus or Compulsion magic because she was crystal clear in her memories and didn't have one single sliver of doubt. But couldn't this crystal clear clarity, be planted in one's mind, right?

Hermione didn't once interact or nodded or smiled, hell she didn't even glanced at the Slytherin one through seven years all combined, except for Dorea, just for her irrational fear.

Was it really fear? Fear of being manipulated again or fear of being sexually aware of and attracted to one very hellishly handsome, future Dark Lord? Or was it the fear of past, present and future? Or was it the fear of being stuck back in time with a very weird mix match of people?

Funny part was that not once did she fear the current Dark Lord, His Terrorship... Gellert Grindelwald. Not that they didn't do anything against him. They were working their skins off to protect Britain from further onslaughts and so far the results were good. They had a very successful network of people working to bring about the downfall of the current Dark Lord.

Hermione tried and acted as if nothing was wrong but the people surrounding her knew that she was definitely stewing something in that impressive brain of hers. Sirius, Draco and Harry tried asking her several times, sometimes overtly by, making asses of themselves inventing stories to get her talking about what was bothering her. Sometimes they would bluntly ask her and Hermione would react same with shocked, surprised, annoyed and angry expressions.

All in all, Hermione Granger was very tensed, broody, moody and aloof person now a days and it irritated and scared the hell out of her present family members. The only one who wasn't questioning her would be Teddy, and that is where Hermione could be found.

A slight tugging brought her out of her reverie and Hermione looked at Teddy looking at her with brown twinkling eyes. Despite herself, Hermione smiled very widely at the cherubic innocence of the babe.

Sure the kid was small but he definitely was an outside person, and Hermione raided this advantage with a vengeance.

"Teddy, wanna spin?" she asked and the little Lupin smiled with a gurgle. She spun around and the child shrieked with delight.

"You want more?" she asked and was answered with a shriek of happiness.

She spun him around, laughing and giggling along with the now pink colored babe and stopped abruptly.

Uh-oh. Too much spinning. When she stopped the world didn't stopped spinning and with a horror Hermione realized they were at the top of a hill, albeit a small one.

She knew it would be better to sit down but to stop her world from revolving; she had to take a step to keep her from stumbling.

The next thing she knew that in her spun around state, she broke her ankle on the uneven ground and now was tumbling down the hill.

She clutched Teddy and shielded him from head to toe, but it was a very difficult feat. Every turn Hermione felt the bag on her side, and just wished to heavens that nothing happened to Teddy. Give her both of their injuries but let Teddy go without a scratch, she prayed fervently when she collided with a metallic structure and from the "oooff", probably a human too. The thing clanged rather noisily but Hermione quickly looked up at her chest where Teddy was shielded by her hands and arms.

"Oh Merlin, Teddy. Are you alright?" Tears of horror at causing such harm to her godson sprung to her eyes. She proved today, she was not worth being a Godmother.

She sat up and checked the babe in her arms. Except for looking a bit shaken, the child was not hurt. Hermione quickly ran her hands over the small kid and found no injuries.

The kid looked up at her with the same big brown eyes and gave her a toothless smile and said "bah"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Teddy. So sorry. I should not have done that." Hermione suddenly sobbed burying Teddy in her chest and inhaling that wonderful baby smell. Merlin, what was she thinking? This was the miracle child, the child to carry on the Marauder legacy, the child that came after months of emotional turmoil and the child who made it look easier to stay in this world. What in the bloody hell was she thinking?

Sniffling now, she looked at Teddy and saw him looking over her head with big brown eyes, and slowly Hermione realized that someone was obviously there, probably the one she slammed into. She winced as she cradled Teddy into her arms and turned to look around. The person was standing and now was taking support on the wall, his hand massaging his neck.

It was a good thing that she was already sitting because she felt a sensation like someone clubbed her in the guts, as she recognized the injured party to be Tom Riddle.

Her mind lost all its ability to think and a white noise pulsed inside her mind.

"_Riddle?"_ she hissed, not even realizing that she was speaking Parseltongue until Tom snapped his head to meet her eyes with an incredulous expression. He looked as if he too had been gutted and asked disbelievingly

"_Silverstone?"_ Riddle immediately was pointing his wand at her as Hermione shielded Teddy from the view.

"Are you bloody out of your mind, dammit? Put it away before someone see it." she snapped her heart beating a wild tattoo, at the sight of Lord Voldemort with his wand pointed at her, and Teddy in her arms.

A sound broke them from their battle of wills, and both of them looked at two figures that were walking down the path towards them. It was too unreal, Hermione thought. Why do I get a feeling that I know where I am but I have never actually been here?

Hermione looked at the area quickly and assessed where exactly she knew from where she was.

The house was a big manor, and a very big garden that had an outbuilding of sort at the corner. Big metallic fences and creepers with flowers on it. A manor on the hill... a muggle village where incidentally she met Tom Riddle, that too in the summer holidays... what exactly did it mixes up into?

Later, Hermione would blame her slow realization on concussion, but right now she was too busy trying to recall as she watched an elderly women, the matriarch probably from the looks of her expensive clothing, and the other man a gardener by the looks of the spade he was carrying with him, come towards them. They were almost three meters away, when a niche in the pier caught her eye. She quickly looked at it and her face lost all its color.

It said 'RIDDLE MANOR'.

Summer holidays.

Riddle Manor.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Tom was here to murder his father and grandparents.

The two were now almost to them, and Hermione realized that one look at Tom would tell both of them who he was. She didn't really know what possessed her, but her brain was telling her to follow what it said and so she did.

A casual wave of hand, and now Tom Riddle had grey eyes, and long hair and a stubble growth of at least five days.

This all happened so quickly that the muggles didn't realize anything. The metallic gate was opened with a clang and jitters, and suddenly Hermione found herself being looked over by a very concerned Grandma Riddle.

"Oh Lord. There there, pet. Whatever happened? And is the babe alright? Frank, go to the lad and check him over. Come on poppet, try and stand up. Hand me the babe." she said with a mixture of concern and something else Hermione couldn't pinpoint.

As soon as she said to hand over Ted, Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head wildly. Handing over Ted to a stranger, even if she knew who she was but still was practically a stranger was absurd. She would never hand out her Godchild like that!

"Don't be worried child. I won't take away your child from you. I was just suggesting you hand over the child while your lad helps you stand up. That ankle sure looks broken." she said as a matter-of-fact and Hermione looked up into her eyes. Same, just the same pale green like her grandson.

Hermione was grabbing Teddy to herself and to Teddy's credit, he was grabbing Hermione like a monkey, not wanting to be separated as if he knew they were surrounded by the mad Riddle family and their aides.

Bloody hell, bloody freaking hell, Hermione fumed. Was she really cursed to be involved with him?

She sent a withering glare towards _Tom_Riddle, that could have sent braver men for cover but she was met with a glare worthy her own. The bleeding ponce!

"Now love, don't start a fight on an old woman. Laddie, come here and help. I'm afraid her ankle looks worse for wear. Think it's broken?" Grandma Riddle said to a murderous Tom, oblivious to the hostility emanating from her grandson like poisonous fumes.

Before he could kill them both Hermione took the situation right in her hands. It was obvious that the affectionate tone of Grandma Riddle was hitting a nerve with him.

"Uh... Thomas. Lend me a hand, would you." Hermione said gritting her teeth, still clutching Teddy close to her chest. He glared at her like he could burn her on a pyre and still have no remorse... uh... he normally would not have any remorse whatsoever... but the glare he sent her was impressive.

Hermione sighed as the two people watched both of them carefully. She sighed and hidden beneath that heavy sigh was an angry threat.

"_Take it in stride dammit"_ Hermione didn't know how, but Parseltongue seemed to snap him out of it.

Though still angry, he reined it in. Hermione was surprised as to why his magic crackled about but forgot as soon as she was helped into a standing position. She whimpered as she put her weight on her injured ankle.

"Dear, I'm sure I might have a splint or two in spare. Why don't you hand me the babe, so that young Thomas here can carry you to the homestead to fix you up." she said and plucked Teddy out of her hands and gave a commanding glance to Tom and went into the gates before either of them could protest.

Hermione stumbled forward to snatch away her godson and give the elderly lady a piece of her mind, about being so bloody pompous but she stumbled and seemed to reach for the earth. But it never came as she was caught hold, and swept up bridal style by Tom, as he suddenly was in very hurry to catch up with the old lady who seemed to have fooled everyone with her grey hair as of her age, as she was practically cantering down the pathway.

After a silent, uneventful, walk they entered the homestead. It was very grand and magnificent. Hermione couldn't help but look around in awe. The entry hall led to a big grand living room complete with Victorian furniture along with a black grand piano in the corner. Marble stairs spreading upwards from the centre entryway to the rooms above lead surprisingly to a bedroom.

A four-poster bed and heavy drapes caught her eyes before she was deposited on the bed, and this time she couldn't help but realize how gently she was placed there.

A sniff sounded, followed by whimpering sound which then turned into a full blown wail. Hermione immediately reached for Teddy.

"I'll make some tea, and get those splints. Come on Frank." Grandma Riddle said and left looking at Hermione and Tom, and closed the door behind her.

No matter how silent or loving a child was, but rolling down the hill, getting a shock by colliding and then finding himself in a stranger's arms was too much for even Teddy, who was naturally happy and a curious child.

"Shh... Oh Teddy... I'm sorry. I won't let that happen ever again. Shh... my poor poor baby." And to her frustration, tears were forming in her eyes. As if just realizing, what a dangerous situation she has put Teddy through, where he could have been hurt badly or something must have happened that could not have been solved. What then? What would she say to the Lupins?

And sweet dear Teddy. What would she do without seeing that toothless smile on his chubby face? Dammit, she had to get it under control as the tears flowed down her cheeks, her nose became red and cheeks flushed.

"Shh... babe. I won't let that happen again. Oh God." She suddenly wailed and she clutched him tighter and inhaled his sweet smell to reassure her.

Goodness mixed with God's gift it seemed but then Teddy stopped his wailing to sniffle a few times and looked at her with solemn eyes. Right! Even the kid understood for crying out loud!

She mentally berated herself and gave him a soft watery smile.

"I bet you could do with a diaper change, wet cloth and some juice, hmm?" she asked him and he gave that toothless grin again.

This whole time Tom was watching them with very odd emotions. He was angry for the failure of his plans, he was shocked to the core to see a very... _brown..._Silverstone princess, and more so to see the child with her who looked exactly like her. If it hadn't been Parseltongue, he wouldn't even have recognized her. And finally when her saw her cry and talk to the child, something twisted in him, a feeling he never had.

He never remembered being talked to like that.

He never remembered the nuns talking to him like the way Silverstone was talking to the kid.

He never remembered having someone to cry for him.

He never remembered being cared for.

He never had a mother... or a family.

Suddenly all the constriction in his heart vanished as he realized that because of his father, he never had a family. The home, in which he was sitting, should have been the place where he should have grown up, not the godforsaken orphanage.

A bloody muggle household!

He was right in his decision to wipe them off, for being muggles, for refusing him, for refusing to accept Lord Voldemort.

Then he felt frustrated and angry at having his plans thwarted by Silverstone.

Damn that chit of a girl!

Hermione's head snapped when the door opened and in came Grandma Riddle and Tom Riddle Sr.

Hermione could only look in horror at the new face, yet not so new. Every inch of his face was the same as that of his son with just the exception of age. She could see Tom growing into this handsome man... that is if he didn't go with those reptilian transformations.

She knew something was going to go wrong the moment she felt the magic vibrate in the air. To her horror the lamps started to fluctuate making the others look around frantically for the source. Even Teddy buried his head deeper into Hermione's hair.

She looked at Tom, and her worst nightmare came alive. He was standing there with his feet apart, fists clenched, white faced, clenched jaw and _red_eyes.

That eerie eye made her realize what his intentions were as his hand was reaching towards his pocket.

Oh Merlin, he was going to murder them here. In front of her. And then he would kill her too and dispose of her body. And then what would happen to this time line? This entire wish fulfillment thing would be for shit?

Hermione didn't know what possessed her, but she would not let him kill his family for nothing. They were just innocent bystanders in all of this drama. She would not let him waste their joint efforts.

Without thinking she grabbed his clenched fist that was going for the wand and stopped him.

He turned to look at her and gave her a narrowed red eyed glare as if preparing to cast a non-verbal _crucio_.

"_Please"_ she said in Parseltongue, being a common ground between then and easily spoken without anyone hearing anything from it. But Hermione knew that nothing else would penetrate that sphere of hate he built around himself other than this. Though she still hated him for filching it out of her but she chose to forget it at this moment.

Surprisingly, he blinked his eyes and Hermione could see that he was contemplating.

"_Please. Don't."_She said again, not even realizing what she was saying this for. It was all cannonballed into one. Don't become a murderer of your family. Don't become what you will in future. Don't ruin the world and yourself.

Something might have shown in her eyes because he blinked again and the red sheen completely vanished from his eyes, leaving them with the glamour-grey.

"Dear Lord. What was that?" exclaimed Grandma Riddle.

"Don't worry, Mother. It seems as if it was a ripple of an earthquake. Though I wouldn't discount the bombers, but you cannot hear a thing right now." said Tom Riddle, Sr. in a rich baritone quite similar to his son's.

"Ah, don't know what those homicidal people are doing! They are just killing innocent people here not realizing what monstrosity they are showing, I say" said the indignant elderly lady.

The fist that Hermione was holding clenched and Hermione squeezed it to remind him and let go.

Hermione realized that Lord Voldemort would never ever listen to anyone other than himself but something told her that this time, he would not betray her.

"Dear me, you must be in pain enough already. Tom, take a look at the girl's ankle, seems bent at a funny angle." with that she left again.

Riddle, Sr. was carrying a doctor's kit, Hermione realized as soon as she saw him come forward. Almost immediately she felt Tom coming closer to her, aggression and unwelcome screaming from his stance.

Riddle, Sr. as if on intuition looked at Tom, and frowned, but resolutely walked forward and sat on the stool chair by the bed.

"Good afternoon. My name is Tom Riddle, and that was my Mother who brought you here." he said politely and pleasantly. Hermione smiled at him somewhat strained. She looked at the baby in her arms and then at the tall imposing figure of Tom and thought how that would have looked to an outsider.

No wonder, the lady called Teddy her kid. She thought that some explanations and introductions were in order.

"Good Afternoon sir. I'm terribly sorry if we have disrupted your day, seeing from that kit of yours that you are a Doctor." Hermione finished with a grimace. She needed to relearn muggle etiquettes and small talk. Riddle Sr. just chuckled and shook his head.

"No no, Missy. No disruption or trouble at all." he said with an affectionate smile. Hermione immediately gave him a tentative though real smile. She could see where did Tom got his graceful and charming genes from.

"Mind telling me your names and the cause for this sprained ankle?" he asked taking a nodding towards the ankle.

"I'm Hermione Silverstone; this is my godson, Teddy and our friend Thomas... eh... Thomas Grey. We live just beyond the valley." she said

"And how did this happen?"

Uh... well... I... I mean we took Teddy out for his walk and then on the last hill I... um... sort of spun him around and lost my footing." she finished shamefacedly.

"Dear God. You tumbled down the entire hill?" He asked incredulously and paled at her nod. His eyes wondered to Teddy who was chewing a lock of Hermione's hair.

Riddle Sr. then went to dissect the entire incident and then when he listened they collided with the gates of his manor he held up his hand.

"Thomas?" he asked looking at Tom and Hermione suddenly found herself on the brink of a panic attack. Till now, Tom had been quiet and listening but being addressed directly by his father was testing his limits.

"Thomas could you please hold the child, while I take a look at him?" he said and without waiting for an answer plucked the child from her arms and deposited him gently into Tom's arms who looked as if he was carved from ice.

Hermione could only watch in horror the entire thing, as if surreal and gripped her wand tightly to interrupt anything that happened.

Miraculously, nothing did.

Dr. Riddle checked Teddy all the while talking softly, crooning nonsensical things and making him giggle.

Oh, the irony! Tom Riddle Sr. didn't even knew he fathered a child who was standing right in front of him holding the babe, who was showered with affection from the said man.

Hermione for the first time realized what position was it for Tom, and the vice like grip on her heart had nothing to do with terror. She watched the scene from a vantage point, where both father and son, of same height and same build standing together, but still not together even when in such close proximity.

She watched Tom's eyes the entire time and saw so many emotions that her head roiled. Sure, there were those negative emotions that made up his character, but also need, longing and _jealousy?_

"The squirt is absolutely fine. Not one scratch, I'm surprised." he said in wonder. "Anyways time to look at you, my dear." Hermione looked at Tom and thought what a ridiculous image he made, with Ted on his hip tugging at his hair like he did with all of them, and Tom glaring at the kid. But Teddy was not to be deterred with the glare, because he just kept on going. Hermione was scared for Teddy.

Following her gaze, Tom Riddle Sr. looked at the scene and chuckled.

"Be gentle son. You should never take out your grudge on the kid. He's just a child." he said genially and turned to Hermione not realizing that he has opened the entrance to the pit of snakes.

"So...um... Doctor, you have kids?" Hermione blurted out and then froze. So much for damage control!

The Doctor looked at her for such a long time that Hermione felt uncomfortable.

"Uh...I...um...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked?" she said flustered. Today was so not a good day.

"No. I mean I don't mind your question. I was just thinking." Riddle Sr replied.

"Thinking?" Hermione asked looking at the ferocious frown on Tom's face at the reply.

"Well. Its not that I don't like kids. I love kids. I always wanted to have kids. Many, to fill up this silent and big manor, but unfortunately I didn't get the chance to have kids." he said looking towards Teddy. Unbeknown to him, Tom Riddle Jr. froze.

"Chance?" Hermione prodded. Damn, she was too curious for her own good

"Yes. Well, you see I was once married but..." he looked out of the window, remembering. He was not the one to indulge his secrets but here he was sitting, talking to two very peculiar strangers, and it felt like he could tell them, without shame. It just felt right.

"... but it didnt progress much further. I'm loathe to admit it that I had been duped. My marriage was a sham from the beginning. When I...uh... came to my senses, I felt betrayed and was quite angry. My wife, was somewhat guilty...I guess... because she left the village. I went to search for her, just to see what happened after I left, after all I was her husband and I was to provide for her but she just disappeared in thin air. It was as if she just...vanished." he finished with a frown.

So Tom Riddle Sr. had been searching for his wife! Wow! Even after what Merope did, he still went? Bleeding blues!

"Anyways, enough of me. Lets look at that ankle before it's too swollen." he then proceeded to chit chat lightly while looking at the ankle. He looked satisfied with his work and then suddenly grabbed her hands which thoroughly startled her. They were covered in scratches and scrapes and thorns in someplace.

"Good Gracious. I will get the cloth and basin for this. It will be a while for the water to warm up. Just rest both of you." with that he quietly walked out of the door, shutting it.

Hermione then looked at Tom, who had a sleeping Teddy on his shoulder with a thumb in his mouth. That was a picture that could say 'ANGEL & DEMON'.

"_What are you doing here Tom?"_Hermione hissed silently, knowing full well but still wanting to know from him.

"_The hell Silverstone. Why the bloody hell do have to interfere everywhere?"_Tom snarled, his eyes narrowing. He might not even realize, but he had a hand on the child's back and was actually whispering...well...hissing very silently. Hermione noticed.

"_Any good came out of the interfering?"_

_"Don't you bloody well play these stupid games? Just because of you and your stupid interference I lost an opportunity to..."_he stopped here trying not to say too much.

"_Opportunity to what? Kill your family?"_Hermione spat and Tom froze, disbelieve all over his face.

"_Oh come on Riddle. Do you think I came with the last shower of rain? I saw Riddle manor written on the door, the man introduced himself as Tom Riddle who looks just a grown up spitting image of you, not to mention your almost accidental magic that they took for Nazi attack. Who exactly do you think you are fooling? You were clearly here to kill them. So why did you stop?"_Hermione baited him.

"_Stop it Silverstone."_he threatened not knowing what else to do. The girl was damn perceptive.

"_So why are you in Orphanage? Oh wait, he did say about his marriage being a sham. Did you think he found out she was a witch and got angry. No I don't think so. The man is intelligent and good. I think something much deeper must have prevailed. What do you think?"_

_"Stop speaking or I will shut you forever."_his eyes had that red sheen again, but Hermione was not to be deterred.

"_Do you think she bewitched him or gave him a love potion and then when she thought that he really loved her, stopped and he found out the truth?"_

_"Don't"_

_"Is that why you were here to kill him and your grandparents? Because they abandoned you. Did you not hear the man? He said he did go to find you mother, but she up and left. Not his fault, from any angle actually. You and your father are victims in this entire plot of you mother"_ she said and an orange light flew from his wand.

She tried to dodge it but, once again her shoulder took the brunt for the slicing hex. She clapped a hand to her shoulder and closed her eyes.

"_DIDN'T. I. SAY. SHUT. UP"_ Hermione looked up and saw that he at least had the insight to lay the kid down on the settee before firing the hex.

"_What Riddle? Are you angry that I blamed your mother or because you know that you would have killed you entire kin without knowing the truth or is it because you are angry that your mother's actions led you away from what could have been your happy childhood spent in this house rather that orphanage?"_she said all this looking dead in his eyes.

Several seconds ticked by and they still maintained their respective glares. Something dropped somewhere in the manor and was followed by loud voices. This seemed to snap Hermione out of their staring contest and look down at the damage.

Bloody hell.

Same shoulder, same spell, same recipient, different caster.

Without looking at him, she quickly siphoned the blood from her already stained blouse, and tapped her shoulder for the bandage. She took a deep breath, and quickly and deftly put up her hair into a bun.

She stood and wobbled but held onto the post for support before gritting her teeth. She quickly cast a Pain Killer spell and went to Teddy and changed his diaper, and conjured a wet cloth and wiped his face tenderly. She powdered him and made him presentable, all the while wary of the eyes that burnt holes in her skull.

What the hell Hermione thought, deeply troubled. She knew that had she been in the right state of mind, she would have evaded Tom Riddle's path but she practically pulled the bull by its horns.

It was as if a Compulsion Charm had been put on her to make Riddle see sense. It was grating on her nerve after hearing his father's tale. And to think he just killed them without ever listening to their side of story. Innocent people yet again, murdered by Lord Voldemort.

But one thing was clear, this confrontation was necessary.

Hermione would gladly take more slicing hexes if the world is free of Lord Voldemort. They were sent here with a purpose and what would be the point if they kept on avoiding it. There may be complications but there are always ways to solve them.

The door opened and in came Mrs. Riddle with tea and Dr Riddle with a basin with water. They all sat for about an hour after that, had a pleasant talk, where Riddle was ridiculously silent and the Riddles dubbed him to be an extreme introvert.

They soon were saying there farewell to the Riddle family and were at the gates.

"Please do feel to send for me if you have any problems." Tom Riddle Sr said with a fond smile towards them. They shook hands, and Tom Riddle just stared at the hand offered to him, resulting in the onslaught of awkwardness.

"Thank you Mrs. Riddle and of course Dr. Riddle, for everything. Thank you." Hermione said with feeling.

"Don't be ridiculous, pet. Do come and visit us, we get mighty alone these days. Bring your folks next time. Might do some good chat over tea, eh?" said the commanding lady.

They went down the hill with the excuse to take the carriage back to the other side of the valley. Hermione had been limping but as soon as they turned round the corner, she quickly whipped her wand and healed her ankle and scratches on her hands, scourgified herself, and once again was in a pristine condition.

She shifted the bag and its strap cut into her left shoulder making her wince.

"Silverstone..."

Hermione looked up and saw Riddle giving her a very intense look.

"I..."

"Riddle, do not finish your sentence. I know you are one very selfish, manipulative and terrible being. Remorse is not your forte. I still don't know what I'm doing here talking to you when you almost became a killer in my company and would have killed me too. No use looking at me like that, I know you would have killed me too just to be on the safe side. Just let me tell you, I have put up wards which would save you from killing the Riddles. Think about what the man said, and yes, I will keep out of your way if you do not drag me into yours. I'd cancel the glamour if I were you before going to the orphanage."

With that Hermione apparated away.

Tom Riddle Jr. was a very inquisitive being and the speech that the witch gave along with the situation this entire day left him wanting to know more. Every encounter of theirs seemed to make a turning point in his life. He started to feel something twist in him, which wanted him to explore the feeling as well as flee as far away from it as possible. Something solidified in him; Hermione Silverstone was one of a kind. She stood up to him, never fell for him, powerful, intelligent, the situation with her Godson proved her to be kind and extremely benevolent. She was a puzzle. A puzzle he was surely going to solve.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: RELATIONS ARE RUDE AND CO-RELATED**

Hermione had just taken a step inside the mansion when Lucy, one of the four house elves appeared in front of her. Her black uniform was plain, simple and had a Silverstone crest. Hermione sighed as she saw her ears were pressing back on her head and her eyes were so big and obedient.

"Miss Mi is back. Master wants a word with Miss Mi in the library." her very high voice was unnaturally soft and whimpery.

At one point of time, Hermione would have thrown a hissy fit over having elves serve them but, knowing their history and the past, and that this had been happening from the time of founders made her view the entire situation in a different light.

According to the memories that Hermione had of the Silverstone heritage, during the medieval ages…around the 900's there had been a vicious outbreak of war in the Elvish world. The elves had been a different race then. They had been a segregated race with no links whatsoever to the wizard world. There had been a disturbance in the elf world when some elves mingled with the wizards. It broke the elf world in two; dark elves and light elves. The conflict escalated into war, a war with such power that finally wizards intervened as it was starting to affect the world in general.

Both Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin stepped in and to ensure the safety of the world. They both spoke with an elder elf that they discovered was also their Guardian/ King. The old elf looked at the peaceful wizards and at his own battling kin, decided that elves could not be trusted with their own magic. The old elf invoked an ancient magic of his own kin that ensured that every elf would be bound to a human and thus the ending of the world would not be blamed upon their race.

The elf world was changed overnight and every elf was bound to either Gryffindor or Slytherin. They did not want this servitude but the magic could not be turned. The elves were bound and thus began the new era.

No elf would survive for very long if it was freed. Gryffindor and Slytherin tried to free the elves but slowly the number began to dwindle. Having a whole race responsible to them was huge, difficult and daunting a task. So they allotted the elves to all the wizarding families they could and the rest, would work at Hogwarts. Since the elves were bound they had to serve!

Hermione sighed as she looked at the elf she was assigned or rather bonded with. She could not just neglect the magic and SPEW was all about slavery… The elves at Silverstone Manor were simply not mistreated.

"Sure. Um, which Master, Lucy?" the elf blinked and frowned. She really was a cute little thing.

"Master Lucius." Hermione nodded wondering what was Lucius planning to speak to her about.

"umm… okay. I'll go and find out what he wants. Lucy, would you mind taking Teddy to Dora?"

Lucy beamed toothily and bounded forward. One thing about Lucy, Hermione absolutely adored, was that Lucy didn't speak hysterically. She wasn't the babbling kind, neither was she the muttering kind. She was just the express 'em type.

Without a word, Lucy took a sleeping Teddy from Hermione and trotted away with Teddy's bag floating behind her.

Hermione dragged her legs to the library. She was ashamed to admit that the encounter had left her rather shaken. All the past doubts that were plaguing her mind had resurfaced. It was like the fate was conspiring against her. First the Silverstone debacle and now, she was the one to stop him from the whole Riddle massacre, risking Teddy.

This incident had left her more shaken. Her last confrontation with Tom Riddle was the one where he had tricked her and all these past days she had been wondering what next? She got it, didn't she? The big one!

Hermione shook her head as she entered the library. She shoved these thoughts to the back recesses of her mind and focussed on the present.

"Where have you been?" came the drawled question from somewhere right.

"Out." she mumbled looking to see as Lucius came from behind the bookcase and regally walked to a chair fixing her with a piercing look.

"You've been gone a long time." he declared inclining his head. His eyes were silver and they weren't missing anything.

Hermione was stiff and she suppressed the urge to fidget. Maybe it was the guilt of having such an extreme encounter…

"Yes. You wanted to talk to me?" she asked and after a moment of staring at her with raised eyebrows he nodded and gestured to the seat.

"Sit Hermione. This may take a while."

Hermione frowned but sat down nevertheless. What did he want? He sat there, in a very Dumbledore-ish fashion with his fingertips joined, as if he was praying as his eyes surveyed her

"Hermione…"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. His tone was soft and an emotion she couldn't place was ringing in his voice.

"Where did you go with Teddy?"

Every single fiber that made her being, froze. Hermione blinked rapidly not wanting Lucius to enter her mind. His gaze was probing and Hermione's mind came out of her shock. Lucius looked like he knew. He knew, and he seemed pretty concerned.

If he knew then why was he asking her? Hermione looked at him and he raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you asking?" Hermione was suddenly defensive. Why was he so paranoid? Besides, she shouldn't be that sure, maybe it was a bluff!

"Why aren't you answering?" he challenged and Hermione almost winced as she heard no deception.

She weighed her options and decided that it wouldn't hurt if he knew. She just didn't wanted to be associated… with him.

"That's because I don't want this. I don't want this. I don't want another proverbial sword over me."

She pushed back from her seat and paced the library. All her frustrations came out bubbling.

"I didn't want to be here. Not in this world. Not where my destiny is much, much worse. Not here where I'm tied-to _him_. It's just, I don't know Lucius. It was fine till before that-promise. Not now. Not when at every single turn, it's _him_ I bump into. I needed air… from all that questions that I wasn't ready to answer. What happened you ask? I went to the village and I bumped into _him_. We both met with his family who he was here to kill in the first place. Somehow, he just didn't. Why? Why me? I don't want this, Lucius!"

Hermione looked at Lucius who hadn't moved an inch nor had his expressions changed. Saying all this made her feel better and worse at the same time. Better because her chest was free of this, and worse because it seemed so much more real by saying it out loud.

Her shoulders sagged and she sat down on her chair. Lucius eyes followed her and they still hadn't changed.

"He was there to kill them..." he asked without any emotion and she nodded. She could imagine all those questions popping in his mind.

"...and he didn't do anything? Not even accidental magic?"

"Well… he almost lost it once but…" she didn't wanted to tell about her participation.

"But?" he inquired silkily and Hermione could see that he won't let it go. What was the point in hiding since she told him every other thing?

"But… I asked him not to. In Parseltongue."

"And he stopped?" she could make out a thread of incredulity in his voice. Hermione just nodded. Lucius sat back blinking rapidly as if in shock. Hermione just closed her eyes and put her head in her hands.

It was all so frustrating. Why was he listening to her? He was making it difficult too! His sudden interest, and then his compliance. It would be much easier if he just be his evil self. That was something she knew well, and something she could handle.

Her own bloody emotions and soul shivering thoughts made it difficult.

"Dumbledore is right," he said after a long, long time. Hermione looked up at him to see his eyes showing questions behind them.

"As much as I'm loathe to admit. As much as it's taking all my control not to hunt him down, all by myself and kill him, I still have admit Dumbledore is right."

"What do you mean?" Hermione was sure she wasn't going to like what was coming next. Her gut told her and she knew to trust her gut… especially when Lucius just admitted his feelings.

Lucius leaned forward and looked into her eyes with a very serious expression.

"He is not a Dark Lord, yet. He is still a boy, dangerous, but, still a boy. Never, did I imagine him stopping and, believe me, killing his family… it was an honor for him."

Hermione stared incredulously at him.

"You mean that he can be changed?" Then Hermione was more than stunned as Lucius did something he never did. He rubbed his forehead in agitation. Sitting in front of her was not the snooty rich Malfoy patriarch-he was just a tensed man.

"Yes, Hermione." he looked at her and his gaze was direct and strong. Hermione sat back shocked. Lucius was in the top five who hated Voldemort with such extreme devotion, that it was just stunning to hear him say that.

"You have averted a disaster. _The _disaster. You stopped him and this magical promise, it's strong. There is no way that you could fail. Only you can do this, Hermione"

"By sacrificing myself?" Hermione knew she was being selfish, but she'd rather sacrifice herself by standing in front of a killing curse rather than fall… gah, even the thought was ridiculous.

Lucius sneered suddenly looking a lot like his former self, not the tensed guardian that was worried for the girl who was under his protection.

"You can't just kill him without the fear of having he would be."

"You don't know that!" Hermione snapped and her eyes flashed. This was a theory that wasn't proven yet.

They all had discussed, without Dumbledore, that killing Tom Riddle would be a much better option but then, somehow, came the thought that maybe, maybe another Dark Lord would replace Voldemort.

"There is a possibility and you know that." he sneered and Hermione shot to her feet, her eyes shooting daggers.

"So, you rather I fall in love with him, sway him from the evil path, get married, have a bunch of kids and all is well-the world is a better place?"

"I did not say that. What I'm implying is that only you can sway him from his… plans. Getting him not to kill his family was a feat in itself."

Hermione glared at him. How could he? How could he even think like that?

Lucius held Hermione's glare.

"in this world, we are in a much more complex situation than we were back there. Please sit down and try to understand without throwing a hissy fit."

Maybe it was his soft voice or the fact that his eyes looked conflicted but Hermione went back to her chair and her face morphed into an impassive mask. Her mind was so jumbled that she didn't know what to think anymore, and that was saying something.

Lucius had such a very sincere and earnest look in his eyes, that when Hermione looked at him, she was stunned into silence and his words made a much greater impact on her than before.

"No one is asking that you… love him. That is rather… a sickening idea. Look at it this way, the promise has a certain way of making him listen to you. It is a theory and that may be true. All you have to do is make sure that his circle, his Knights of Walpurgis, never gets converted to Death Eaters."

Her mind started with a velocity unmatched by any racing bicycles of the day. How would she do that? All of them were loyal to the core. She couldn't change them. A chill went up her spine as she realized that changing Tom Riddle would definitely change them-or rather break them. None of them is too strong that they would rise against Tom's wishes, or his power.

She looked at Lucius with her mind spinning.

But he had already killed Myrtle, her mind supplied.

A part of her mind showed her the stumble in Riddle Manor just a few hours ago. Dr Riddle's longing, Mrs Riddle's blustering love for just a stranger…

Her eyes focussed on Lucius' calculating ones and her eyebrows furrowed. He was right-her practicality kicked in. She would never love that monster, that was true, and if this promise was any stronger then Tom Riddle wouldn't be able to fight against nature either.

Tom's strongest supporters were the Blacks and Malfoys. Without them, he didn't have any backbone- at least not in the wizarding world. And take the backbone out…

But how?

"Supposing I make sure that the Death Eaters are not born… That could only be achieved by breaking the circles, which means that the Blacks and Malfoys would have to be swayed."

Lucius smirked at the thought and was happy that Hermione was finally out of the mood she was in and her mind was spinning in the right direction.

"Because they are his ticket into the wizarding world." Hermione nodded at Lucius.

"The question is… how to sway them. Blacks and Malfoys are by far the elitists of the British Wizarding Society and they are pureblood fanatics."

Lucius frowned as Hermione surveyed him… not really looking. Her mind was going a hundred miles per minute.

There had to be something that would absolutely sway them… something like…

"Security." Lucius drawled and Hermione started. Lucius inclined his head and smirked.

"We will give them the same reason. The only reason that the Malfoys really believed… that this pureblood rally is just for the Dark Lord's personal glory."

Hermione blinked and a smile started to form on her face. Of course, this could work. This would definitely work.

"You think this would work?"

"Worked with us." he said and she could hear the bitterness laced in his nonchalant answer. She nodded.

"okay. But how do we tell them?"

In reply she only got a smirk.

OooooOOOOoooOOOoOOOO

Hermione was drenched. She was drenched and she looked like a white mouse.

She quickly ducked behind a barricade as a group of soldiers marched past. Looking at the shoes that quickly went past, she remained crouched and entered the shady pub that had two big logs blocking the door.

World War II made everyone suspects… spies, allies everyone. Leaky Cauldron was closed for muggle eyes and entrance as just a precaution. Along with World War II, no one else wanted the muggles to be aware of the Wizarding World and our war.

Hermione quickly crossed the pub that was filled to the brim and hurried out of the back door. Within seconds she had the five bricks tapped and the doorway to Diagon Alley.

The sights were not good. It was just like their own times. Places were boarded shut, vendors were selling amulets-it was pathetic.

Her eyes quickly scanned the area but she didn't find what she was looking for. Damn, Lucius was right. She would have to go there.

Hermione quickly crossed the streets in the pouring rain and quickly moved towards the end where Knockturn Alley begun.

Hermione kept her eyes vigilant and kept looking. After a quick but thorough check she just grew irritated. How the hell was she supposed to stop things if things didn't go according to the plan? She shook her head and once more circuited the alley When she had almost given up, her eyes fell on the apothecary and on gut instinct, she entered.

It was a dark dreary place with a smell so repugnant that, Hermione almost went back.

"Ah, Merlin." she whispered taking step inside. Every single space was filled with jars and jars of things, very repulsive things. There were human brains, tails, nails, eyes, livers, blood, and what not. Hermione wondered vaguely whether or not Snape got the idea from here for his own potions classroom. It was rather efficient in intimidating someone.

"What do ye want?" a wizard, a very stinky and foul looking, hunch-backed one, startled her and she turned to see him pointing a wand at her with a very dark look in his eyes.

Hermione raised her eyebrow unimpressively and looked at the length of her nose and flicked her own wrist and her wand landed in her hand.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you" she warned in a nonchalant voice that was packed with ice. She saw his eyes grow conflicted.

She gritted her teeth and lowered her hood all the while staring at the man. Once her hood fell back… the man stumbled back with wide eyes and his eyes flicked to her hair and then her pendant.

"Miss Silverstone… forgive me!" he said bowing low and his manner changing drastically. Hermione rolled her eyes. Money and fame did that to one's name. Had she been plain Hermione Granger, she would have been duelling right about now, but Silverstone held power.

"I'm extremely-"

"Fine. Would you stop? I need to look around." Hermione said irritably. These were the sort of people who made the rift larger between different sections of the society. Bloody snivellers.

She huffed and moved to the shelf just to get away from that smelly man.

"Never expected to see you here."

Hermione almost sobbed with relief as she heard the voice. It was a good thing she had been in war and in Lucius' proximity for too long, or else her relief would have been evident on her face.

Instead of turning, she kept facing the jars and reached to touch one of them.

"There are many things you don't expect and yet life keeps on throwing you curves."

She knew it was against the rules to show back to your opponent, one who will not hesitate to kill you but she was free from that fear. She just had to focus on Lucius' plan!

"True" a chuckle followed "and you being here-a place that is quite ill reputed for people like you- certainly falls under the category of… unexpected."

Hermione smiled at that and turned around and inclined her head to stare into grey eyes.

"There are many things about me that are extremely unexpected and I hope you remember that in future."

Orion Black cocked his eyebrow and his lips slightly lifted on one corner. Hermione noticed that he had his hands in his robe pockets and his right hand was bunched in a fist, which meant that he was holding his wand tightly.

Hermione looked at him and her smile turned to smirk.

Lucius had set elves on families like Blacks, Malfoys and Lestranges_. _After a few days of their discussion they both discussed their views with the rest of the family, save Dumbledore. Hermione really didn't like excluding him but love was one topic she wasn't at all willing to even consider much less discuss.

Harry, Draco and Sirius had been surprisingly acceptable about the strategy. The elves had been set that very day and other options were discussed. At the end, they all reached the conclusion, that instead of Voldemort getting the Knights-the Silverstone's would be getting the families to agree to their cause-to Orbis.

This morning they had received the news that Blacks were going to London and Lucius set events in motion, and here they were.

Her eyes took in the surroundings and she realised that he was alone. This made things much more easier.

"So, you plan on showing that unexpected side of yours in future?"

Hermione just gave him a look and moved to check some other ingredients, leaving his question unanswered. If there was one thing Hermione knew better than anyone, it was that curiosity always killed the cat!

She checked the display shelf that was covered with glass and got closer to see several large glistening stones.

The brass plate that was nailed and dirty read : _Diamonds_

Hermione didn't know why there were diamonds that looked so dirty and her mind told that all the potions that required diamonds were generally healing potions.

"hmm"

"Like it, Miss Silverstone?" said the owner coming over with a rather slick voice and Hermione barely held back her glare "Mighty rare these volcanic diamonds. Came straight from Mt. Vesuvius, just a milligram and it could save a dying man-just with a pinch. A thousand galleons for hundred grams."

She looked closely and her memories told that the man wasn't lying. Just to be sure she waved her hand over it, as if clearing the glass, and there was red smoke to tell that they were not fake.

She realised that this was the perfect opportunity. She could kill two birds with one stone. One, she could flaunt a bit for Orion and two, this purchase would be a help for the Potioneers that were currently developing potions for the Orbis.

It was good she had been in the vaults or she really wouldn't have done the following.

"Weigh one kilo."

The man's eyes bugged but then he showed her his rotten teeth in a grin and with very fast movements quickly measured and packed the diamonds.

She reached in her robe and pulled out her money bag and waved her wand that a separate bag came out with ten thousand galleons.

She handed it to the shopkeeper and took the black heavy bag and put it in her money bag, which also happened to be very beaded.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Miss Silverstone." the man exhaled and Hermione almost choked on his foul breath. She nodded and turned to look at Orion. He looked nonchalant but his eyes showed that he was intrigued and the gleam in his eyes was very different.

"That should answer your question. Goodbye, Orion."

She pulled up her hood and walked briskly out of the shop. In earlier days, she would have had a fit over spending this much but for a good cause, it was always less.

She had set the trap… she was only waiting for Orion to take the bait. Lucius had hinted, along with Sirius that money is something that will gain attention, if nothing else does, and she wasn't about to try anything else.

This act should make Orion more curious.

She wasn't wrong.

She heard heavy footfall behind her and she continued moving forward. She came out of the Knockturn Alley and kept walking.

Without looking back, she quickly entered Flourish and Blotts. The manager behind the desk looked up and she removed her hood. His eyes widened and he quickly schooled his features in a welcoming look.

"Welcome to Flourish and Blotts, how may I help you?"

"I would like to browse through your books, if that is okay?" she asked politely to the aging man and he smiled at her looking quite astonished but he nodded.

She felt being watched as she browsed through the books. After spending almost an hour and getting loads of books, she left behind a rather happy manager.

She had just exited the shop when she slammed into someone.

"Look where you walk!" she heard the waspish comment and she found herself face to face with Walburga Black.

Great!

"I will certainly if you, too, follow your own advice." Hermione said looking at her pointedly.

Walburga's eyes focussed on her and then narrowed.

"Lucina."

"Walburga." Hermione acknowledged. Sirius' mum never had changed and there was almost a certainty that everyone might change, but Walburga Black would remain the same.

"Lucina." Hermione only then noticed that Walbuga Black had a companion, her brother, Cygnus.

His black eyes were sharp and narrowed at her.

"Cygnus. I can say it's a surprise"

"Certainly." he nodded and Walburga scrunched her nose.

"Where are you going?" Walburga asked and Hermione lifted her eyebrow.

"Well, I certainly have seemed to develop an appetite with all this walking. So, I think that I will be having my lunch now." she smiled pleasantly at Walburga who blinked and then her eyes fixed on something above her head.

"Oh, do let us accompany you then." Hermione turned to look at Orion who had suddenly appeared behind her. Hermione turned back as Cygnus spoke.

"There's a fabulous idea, Orion. I'm starving."

Before she knew what was happening, she found her bags being carried by Orion and being escorted to a hidden restaurant that she didn't even knew existed in her own times.

The maitre looked pleased with the new guests and hurriedly led them to a private and hidden area, that very much opened into a beautiful garden.

"This is quite a view." Hermione admired as she sat down. She looked around and her eyes went to the corner and then back to the people sitting at the table.

Never had she imagined that she would be dining in a company like this, Cygnus, Orion and Walburga Black of all people.

Walburga and she were sitting facing each other while, Cygnus sat on her right and Orion on left.

"Yes, this belongs to the MacMillans." Cygnus supplied "So, Lucina, where are your brothers?" Walburga asked sitting back and fixing a rather disliking look at her. Hermione smiled.

"They must be around. They had their own business to take care of." she smiled at Walburga and then at the wizard who served her some water. She noted that all the Blacks were wearing disapproving frowns. Time for some work.

"You should stay together in times like these" Walburga said with a rather audible sniff and Hermione smiled inwardly. It might have hit a nerve with the way she was clinging to Cygnus when they had met at the bookstore.

"We know how to take care. Oh no!" Hermione looked down as her feet kicked some of the packets. Though they were lightweight and she could easily shrink them and keep in her pocket, she still grabbed the idea with both hands.

"Lucy." she said firmly but softly and all three pair of eyes were stuck on her but Hermione looked at her small elf that was dressed in crisp silk Silverstone crested robe.

"Miss Mi?" she asked softly and her gaze didn't even stray to the others at the table.

"Would you mind taking these packages to my room, Lucy?" the elf shook her head and vanished with the bags.

Hermione turned back to look at three incredulous faces.

"Sorry about that. That was Lucy." she smiled and inwardly she was sighing with happiness. She got her opening. The way they were shocked….

"What was she wearing?" Walburga asked in a strangled voice.

"Oh… err… those were the robes Mother got them, especially stitched for our elves" if possible their eyes grew more wide.

"You gave them clothes?" she asked and Hermione noted that the boys kept quiet. Shocked, but quiet and observing.

"It's the part of the contract we drew for them." She nodded and Walburga leant forward as if trying to solve a very mysterious potion.

"What contract? Haven't you inherited the elves?" Hermione just laughed. She was happy that they took the bait.

"Yes, we inherited them. And the contract is for their benefit. We pay each elf and make sure they are given proper care when ill, and that they rest when they reach a point when they are too old."

"What?" Walburga cringed away from her as if she had a contagious disease "Elves are to serve us. It's an honour for them to serve us. They do not get paid-they do not wear such clothes. In our family, elves wear things to show where they stand. In our family when an elf is ill or too old their heads are cut and hung on a plaque." Walburga said this with obvious pride. Hermione's disgust was real as she remembered her own past, the future of number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Tsk tsk." this was her only way to ensure that she just didn't blast… tsking did the job while she contained herself.

In front of her, Walburga was bloating like a bullfrog.

"You have loads to learn about things." Hermione shook her head and fixed all three with a piteous look.

"What do you mean?" she turned to look at Cygnus who was scowling heavily, his shoulders were tensed and his eyes were sharp. Uh-oh, Hermione thought. Guess he was more reactive to such statements. Figures, since he was Bellatrix's dad.

"Isn't it obvious!"

Hermione turned to see Draco standing right behind her. Her eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything. This was supposed to be her mission. Why did Lucius send him here?

"Draco, what are you doing here?" she asked in a light tone and he just smiled as the waiter fixed him another chair.

"I just saw you entering here. I thought I'd surprise you. Gentlemen… Lady!" he said turning to them and nodding to the Blacks. One was his grandfather… she thought it was hilarious.

Hermione noticed something then. With the two of them, the odds were evened. She had Draco with her while trying to sway them. Hmmm…. Interesting. Draco would definitely ease and end the situation at the same time.

"So, teaching them politics, little Hermione?" Draco asked with a fond smile but Hermione noticed that his eyes were sharp. Anyone would be if sitting with the most notorious family of all times.

She rolled her eyes and smiled as if nothing was amiss.

"Walburga here was telling me how ashamed we should be that we let our elves have sick leaves, salary and proper clothes."

Draco chuckled shaking his head, while Walburga bristled. He looked at all three of them and then at Hermione winking.

"They do have loads to learn." he nodded and Hermione just smiled. If she knew anything, it was that Blacks were too prideful to gobble up anything related to blood-or whatever.

Hermione's peripheral vision told her that all three were bristling… and only Orion seemed a bit less miffed up.

"Don't get us wrong people, but you really have a lot to learn about the society."

"The real society, not just British wizarding society." Draco amended. The scowls were replaced with furious expressions.

"You will tell us about the real society?" Cygnus asked in a furious voice that wasn't raised at all.

"Yes." Draco said lightly and Hermione suppressed her snort. Draco didn't like either of his grandfathers-this should be good.

"You-" Cygnus bit out but Draco effectively cut him off.

"The elves are the way you represent your family."

Cygnus closed his mouth and Hermione saw Orion narrow his eyes, while Walburga swallowed heavily.

"The way you treat your elves, the way they are treated… it all reflects on you."

"Draco is right," Hermione piped up "this is what I have been trying to tell you. Have you ever seen the elves' actual power?" When there were no nods nor shakes of heads, she continued sharing a glance with Draco.

"An elf is very powerful. Much, much more powerful than a wizard."

"Of course not!" Walburga vehemently denied and Cygnus looked ready to explode. Hermione shook her head, no wonder they led themselves to their early demise with such narrow mindedness.

"Okay… okay. Just listen-no harm listening to what we think, yes?" Hermione said in a calm voice. They didn't look happy but they didn't whip out their wands and curse them dead.

"Right, you mind if I tell them?" Draco asked his gaze flickering to his grandfather and Hermione shook her head.

"Go ahead." Draco nodded and cleared his throat. Oh, he was such a dramatist!

"The elves are very powerful. They have magic that we do not possess. The elf, goblin, centaur and mermaids… amongst some magical creatures are the most powerful and their magic is vastly different from ours."

"You see, elves have been bonded with humans a long time now. They promised their magic in the safekeeping by and helping of humans, after they almost destroyed our world with one of their battles."

The Blacks apparently didn't know that because they had frowns and confusion plainly evident on their faces.

"Destroyed our world?" Orion asked. Hermione looked at him, only he of the three was the most patient.

"Yes, destroyed." Hermione told him "Millennia earlier, the elves were all alone and bond free. They started a war and it almost resulted in collapse of this planet. As an apology, the Chief Elf, gave his entire race to the founders. Thus, the elves are bonded."

"And the reason we keep our elves happy and treat them with respect is because elves put the whole of their magic in the protection of their wizards. No questions asked, no potions thrown. They even die. But if an elf is distraught or unhappy, or mistreated, their magic recedes and the family is implicated." Draco said in a sombre voice. Hermione had to bit her cheek when Walburga's eyes almost popped out.

"Implicated?" she whispered. Just then their dishes floated in front of them and they waited for the waiter to leave to resume their talks.

"Yes, implicated." Hermione continued looking at Walburga seriously " Implicated as in, the magic from the elf ensures the protection of the house. Totally and irrevocably."

"You can never find our house. Besides the usual Silverstone wards and other protections-our walls and grounds are protected by our elf magic." Draco said looking very smug.

"You mean the elves protect our houses?" Hermione thought it funny that Cygnus would ask such questions.

"The older the elf gets, the more powerful he becomes. Cutting his head off and nailing it to the plaques-its just like what Grindelwald does!"

There… now they could finally get to the point!

"Grindelwald?" Orion's bafflement was true and so were his flickering eyes as if he expected Grindelwald to jump from behind the partition.

Draco winced and looked at Hermione. She could see that his eyes were amused but he had put on a rather nice face.

"No, Mione… not again. The elves were enough." Hermione narrowed her eyes, acting of course.

"Come on Draco. Amongst all purebloods, Blacks are one of the oldest. Things they told about elves, it does not leaves much to imagination how misguided they are. They should have someone to tell them… some truths."

"No."

"Draco… come on!"

"Once I said no, it means no!" he said in a no nonsense voice and Hermione narrowed her eyes further.

"And once I said yes, it means yes." she challenged. Draco looked at her for a few silent seconds.

"So, you are going to tell them-the secrets?" Hermione rolled her eyes and saw that all three of them looked quite piqued.

"Secrets? Draco, they should know what in the world is going on! They have just lived in the British society, they are… innocent in ways of the world."

To someone it might look that Draco was clenching his teeth but Hermione knew that he was actually controlling his laugh. Innocent, the Blacks? Hilarious!

"Fine. They won't believe you anyways. You are on your own." Were the Blacks really that much of fools that they would actually eat the act they were putting. Let's just hope they do!

"Oh come on, Draco… you know I can't do this without you. Please."

"But, Mione-"

"Look at them, Draco, do they look like they know things, when they had been jeopardising their lives by killing their elves?"

Draco looked at them with sneers and then sighed heavily.

"What is it you are actually trying to tell?" Orion inquired. His face was black with annoyance, annoyance at being referred as innocents and fools.

"Because we know all about Grindelwald. My father has contact with French and Bulgarian wizards." Cygnus said with a scowl.

"Do you, now?" Draco asked with raised eyebrows fixing Cygnus with a look. Cygnus in return just inclined his head sneering at him.

"Mione is right. You really do not know things, considering your family is… the most prestigious here. Of course, after ours."

Rude awakening, but true. Even Cygnus knew that Silverstone family was the most prestigious, powerful not to mention most wealthy in the whole of the wizarding world.

"Grindelwald…" Hermione began looking at Orion and Cygnus "… is just a power hungry Dark Lord!"

"He is fighting for the blood purity!" Walburga hissed through clenched teeth.

"Blood purity," Hermione shook her head feeling sad for Walburga. Wasn't her fault that she had been raised this way. Maybe after this conversation, they could discuss this with their family and reach a peaceful conclusion.

"Not blood purity. Just selfish motives. His own personal, selfish motives." she amended and Walburga opened her mouth.

"Who do you think we are? Muggles?" Draco asked Walburga and she leaned back in shock at his aggressive tones.

"No.I…-"

"We are the purest and ancient of all bloodlines. We are as pure as you can get, yet, still, Grindelwald wants us dead. Why?"

The Blacks were stumped at Draco's question and it did give them food for thought. Silverstones were the royalty, yet why kill them if Grindelwald wanted to fight for blood purity?

"Because, we refused to join him." Hermione told them and they were even more shocked.

"He asked you to join?"

"You refused?"

"What?" they all asked in unison. Draco cleared his throat and all eyes focussed on him.

"Grindelwald… is nothing. He is just a man who wishes to have the world under him. A Dark Lord, never has friends or allies-he only wants servants."

Hermione put a hand on his arm as his voice was bitter with hatred. His own experience made him the most vengeful of all.

"See, you say you cut down your elves head and stuck them on plaques. I can totally understand you didn't know about the old magic, but to treat them like… vermin… that is what Grindelwald is doing with all of the purebloods. He incorporates them and makes them work like slaves. We don't like being ordered or bossed around but if a Dark Lord like Grindelwald rises up… we are on our marrow and bones."

Orion and Cygnus were looking a bit pale, no wonder remembering their own kneeling positions at Voldemort's feet. Hermione looked at them carefully

"That's the problem though, isn't it. Every pureblood in this world thinks that being proud of their heritage and blood, and looking down on the lesser beings is the right way." Draco told them and Hermione's smile was small but happy. This was the same Draco Malfoy that bullied her all of first through fifth year.

"What these people don't understand is that by being generous or… helpful, we can make much more of a name than some bloody Dark Lord, who is a maniac hell-bent on making the world bow before him."

"He is right;" Hermione nodded "everyone wants to know you. If you actually like causing pain, then you are sadistic, but, if you just want to be powerful in the normal way these Dark Lords have loads to learn."

"What exactly are you implying?" Cygnus asked them looking wary. Hermione leaned a bit towards him as if telling him a very big secret.

"The Silverstone family never reached where it was by some clever bit of dark arts, or day dreaming about overthrowing the possible Dark Lords. We did to ensure that world knows about us. We are wealthy, and we are purebloods. We just did some bit of nice work."

"Nice work?" he asked balefully. Hermione pursed her lips and gave him a no nonsense look.

"Cursing people won't make you popular. It would only lead you to your early death."

It was a threat and an advice rolled into one.

He narrowed his eyes but Hermione could see several conflicted emotions. Bingo… they were at least getting there.

"You think doing charitable work would be written in books with golden letters?" he asked and Hermione smirked.

"What Mione meant was-that we are purebloods-we don't follow anyone. Our paths are made by our own decisions…" Draco backed Hermione.

"And to ensure that… instead of using the pureblood issue, we should always support weak causes."

"Weak causes are for weak wizards." Cygnus sneered and Draco replied with his own trademark smirk.

"Who says the cause would remain weak if there is Silverstone name behind it… or is the name Black… a weak one that you are so afraid to help?"

They were in a rock and a hard place. Being challenged by a Silverstone for their own very name, the Black family was stumped.

"Oh, forget it." Hermione said waving her hand "We get it-you are the ones that follow the crowd-fine. We don't challenge it… but…" she warned "do not let the pureblood notion fool you. The Dark Lord will kill all those not caring of the blood, once his goals are fulfilled."

"How can you be so delusional? Gellert Grindelwald is a pureblood." Walburga blurted and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? His blood status is not known. He can be a halfblood, too." the Blacks looked caught off guard with that.

"And…" Draco gloated "lets not forget-to reach the top-you have to climb; but, to make your empire stand you never forget the foundation. In today's world, Grindelwald has power but yet he still keeps clear of Britain, why?"

He smirked and so did Hermione.

"Because there are people who would very easily fight him and his army, single handedly."

Both Draco and Hermione were subjected to appraising looks but they didn't fidget.

"Support the mudbloods?" Cygnus asked after exchanging looks with Walburga and Orion. Hermione glared at him at that. She felt Draco's hand on her arm.

"No comments?…" Draco drawled and Hermione looked at him. No comments? She caught the smug smirk and smiled. Of course… tell them things, confuse them, intrigue them and then… back off. Just like Lucius said.

They all looked at them with so weird faces that Hermione wanted to crack up. It was a good thing that they were just seventeen… adults were much harder!

Just then Lucy appeared behind Hermione.

"Master wants Miss Mi home, now" she said softly and with big eyes.

"Okay, Lucy. We will be there in five minutes" Hermione said getting up and Lucy disappeared.

"It was good to chat." Draco said nodding at them. They all were rather shocked or stunned… and they didn't acknowledge the duo leaving. Hermione waved but even Walburga was preoccupied.

"Part one done." she whispered and Draco nodded holding the door for her.

She pulled up her hood and Draco took her right arm.

"Went nicely, didn't it?"

"Are you kidding? I have never seen my parents so silent." said a voice from her left and Hermione looked up to see Sirius taking off the invisibility cloak, grinning widely. Her back up plan and her security.

"Your welcome." Hermione said and Sirius just grinned and took her left arm and they were off.

Meanwhile in the restaurant, three teenagers belonging to a very rich and reputed family were sitting lost in their thought and questioning the old magic and politic strategies in their mind, not knowing that this little hesitation would change their lives forever.

**LIKE IT?**


End file.
